Second Chance
by superstar67
Summary: She was his first artist in fifteen years. Fifteen years had passed since he had last seen the person who meant the most to him. Little did he know, his new artist was part of his past, a part he never knew. Better than it sounds. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, other than the season two finale (Date With the Night), all the season one and two episodes happened in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters on the show, but I do own all original characters in this story. Same goes for all the other chapters.

* * *

He was back. Officially back. Tommy walked into G Major studios after nearly fifteen years of being away. He went directly to Darius' office. He knocked lighlty, and Darius heard it. 

"After all these years," Darius smiled. Tommy walked in. "Good to have you back Tom."

"Thanks," Tommy said. He had talked to Darius on the phone about him coming back. "And thanks for giving me my job back."

"No problem, you're one of the best producers that's ever been here," Darius said.

"So, should I find Kwest?"

"Planning on going to NYC anytime soon? I moved him out to another studio there. I had Sadie move to Miami and is currently the V.P. of the studio down there. Liam is getting everything organized in California. Which leaves a completely new G Major for you."

"What about..." Tommy started but didn't feel like finishing his sentence.

"Jude and SME are on tour."

Tommy nodded. "Then who am I supposed to work with? Mason?"

"Actually, Mason's with another producer,so I'm gonna have you work with a brand new artist. She's only fourteen, though. Hands off."

"Okay," Tommy said without a problem.

"I'm serious Tom. You can't mess around with my artists."

Tommy sighed. "What happened with Jude... it won't happen again. It can't."

Darius nodded. "Well Nikki Stewart's gonna be here in ten minutes."

Tommy nodded. "What experience does she have?"

"She sent us a demo of four of her songs. She writes everything herself. She's gonna be big, we were lucky to be the first studio that got her."

"Does she know she's gonna be big? I don't do well with divas."

"She's down to earth, has her head on straight. Nothing like you were when you were fourteen. So we know she'll be behaving."

Tommy rolled his eyes. Darius still doesn't let him forget his past. Darius put the demo in the CD player and played it. As Tommy listened he realized Darius was right. She had a lot of talent and would probably sky rocket to fame. He turned around when he heard a knock on the door. He saw a somewhat short teenager in the doorway. She had medium brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She was fair skinned and pretty thin, not anorexic level, the healthy thin.

"Mr. Mills?" The girl asked.

"Nikki, come in and meet your producer," Darius smiled. She entered and looked at Tommy. "Meet Tom Quincy."

Nikki broke out into a fit of laughter. "From BoyzAttack? You cannot be serious."

Tommy let out a sigh of frustration. "Studio A. Now."

Nikki stopped laughing. "Okay we are serious." She walked out of the office leaving Tommy with Darius.

"Give her a chance T," Darius instructed. Tommy gave a small nod and went into Studio A. Nikki was sitting there.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "But come on! You were in a freaking boyband!"

Tommy ignored her comment. "What do you have to work with?"

"Besides what I have on my demo I have an additional twelve songs written," she said and tossed him a notebook. "Your pick."

Tommy mouth hung open as he flipped through the notebook of sixteen songs. She was a serious song writer. All of them reminded him of Jude one way or another. He kept flipping and got to the end. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah, I started writing when I was twelve."

"Do you have more?" he asked.

"I have about twenty songs that I just can't finish, something's missing either the bridge, chorus, a verse or two."

"Bring those tomorrow," Tommy said. "We'll try and finish one of 'em."

Nikki smirked. "Why? Is my finished stuff that bad?"

"No, it's great. It's just I wanted to see what you can't finish."

"So you can find out why?" Nikki asked knowingly.

Tommy chuckled. "There is no way you can be fourteen."

Nikki sighed. "Depending on your situation, you sometimes have to grow up quickly."

Tommy tried to hide the concern he was feeling. "Um I wanna hear that one on your demo, the horse one. Just speed the tempo up a bit."

Nikki nodded and picked up her acoustic guitar. Tommy nodded to her as the signal to star playing.

_I feel these 4 walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Ohh yeaaa yea_

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
Hoohhh woah woah_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Ohh yeaaa yea_

_I wanna run too.  
Hohhh woah oh woah oh_

_Recklessly abandoning my self before you_

_I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses  
Hooaah woah ohh woah  
Yeeaaaah_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

She finished the song. "What'd you think?"

"Good," Tommy said. "When we record though I think we should try something different like piano or strings."

Nikki considered this. "Piano definitely."

"When did you write that?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Just before my thirteenth birthday," she said. "Why?"

"Because, it was good."

"I wrote it on tour with my mom." Tommy gave her a confused look. "My mom is a rockstar. Yeah, big deal."

"Who is she?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want anyone to know. I'll be constantly compared to her, and people will think the only reason I got this record deal was because of her connections, instead of thinking I can make it big on my own."

"Can I know?" Tommy asked.

"Hello? Your my producer, you're supposed to criticize me anyway. Knowing who my mom is, you would have way too much fun with it." They looked at each other, both knowing she was right.

Tommy smiled. "How do you do that? Read people like that?"

"I don't know," Nikki said. "I guess with my mom's career I needed to figure out who would be my true friends and just people using me. I just... I know how people are."

"What do you know about me?"

"Former boybander, well known for sleeping around, hardly ever had a steady girlfriend, no major education, rumor has it that you didn't go to high school, and you've been producing for almost seventeen years. As a producer you're well known for tough criticism and won't settle for anything less than perfect music."

"And you didn't know I was going to be your producer?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Darius told me about the producers. He referred to you as T, not Tom, Tommy, or Lil Tommy Q. And FYI, you're still in the tabloids."

Tommy stayed silent. She had a point. "What do you know about me from you little 'powers'?" He used air quotes around powers.

"Alright, one, air quotes went out of style a decade ago. Two I don't have powers, I just know who to trust or not."

"Can you trust me?" Tommy asked.

"See this proves that I don't have powers, because I don't know yet," Nikki said in a serious tone.

Tommy was about to argue but he saw the clock. "Looks like it's time to call it a day."

Nikki looked up at it. "Guess so." She started getting her stuff.

"You need a ride?" Tommy asked.

"It's okay, I can walk."

"Where do you live?"

"My house is just around the corner from Carson," she said.

"You do realize how far that is from here?" Tommy said. "I'll drive you."

"No, it's okay. Really, I like walking. Fresh air, good exercise, time to be by myself and think, you know?"

Tommy knew that wasn't the whole story, but since he just met her he let it fly. "Fine. What day is tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

Tommy nodded. "Be here at ten tomorrow. Prepare to stay till around seven."

"Great," Nikki said. "See you then." She walked out.

* * *

Tommy was in his old office later that night. There were a few boxes of his things he needed to unpack. He was at his laptop trying to find out who Nikki's mom was. He couldn't find it. He walked to Darius' office. He was getting ready to leave. 

"I can't find who Nikki's mom is," Tommy told him. "She said she was a rockstar, but I can't find any matches."

"Is Quincy your real last name?"

"No it's-"

"Your stage name. Stewart is hers. I thought you'd be smarter, T," Darius smiled and walked out of his office leaving Tommy dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: Okay, kinda lame for a first chapter, but it gets better, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Song in this chapter is Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan.

* * *

When Tommy came into G Major the next day, Nikki was already there. 

"You're fifteen minutes early," he said. She was sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Just consider it sixteen minutes not late," Nikki smiled.

"You got those songs I wanted?" Tommy asked. She handed him a notebook.

Tommy flipped through it quickly. "Coo. Studio A."

She followed him in there. He sat down in a chair and she took the empty one beside him.

"Alright, let's take a look," Tommy started flipping through the notebook. On some songs he would give a small nodded and then pencil something in. He then came to one of the last songs in the book. He got up and started walking around with it.

"What?" Nikki said and started following him. He had a shocked expression on his face. "Let me see."

He kept the book away from her though. "You wrote all of these? All of them? Every single song?"

"Yeah," Nikki said and took the book from him. She flipped to the page he was on. "Oh, this song. Yeah, I know it's not that good."

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Those are some really powerful lyrics."

"You think?" Nikki said. Tommy took the book from here.

"What else do we need in here?" he asked sitting down. Nikki picked up her guitar.

"A bridge, and the last chorus I wanted to do something different," Nikki said.

"Alright," Tommy said. "This song is about your dad?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of guy is he?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your dad?"

"Hey Einstein, read over the lyrics," Nikki said with sarcasm. "I never met the guy. He took off on my mom before I was born."

"Ouch," Tommy said.

"And it's been jackass boyfriends ever since." Niki sighed.

"But this song is giving off the feeling that you want him to come back..."

"Anytime I mention my dad, my mom gets a really happy expression on her face, then the saddest look in her eyes. I think if he was back, she'd be happier."

Tommy nodded.

"I just wanna know why he left, I mean did he hate me or something?" Nikki asked confused.

"Nikki. You're an amazing singer and songwriter, you're a great person and you just might be the smartest fourteen year old I've ever met," Tommy said. "No one would hate you."

Nikki spotted an electric guitar inside the recording booth. She ripped out the page that her song was on. "Can you record it?"

* * *

Tommy got everything in place as she set up in the recording booth. "You ready?" 

She nodded.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!_

Darius came into the room and saw Nikki singing. She had her eyes closed and was singing and playing her heart out.

"Whoa," Darius said when he heard the lyrics.

"I know," Tommy said as he kept his eyes on Nikki.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...  
I love you!  
_

Darius walked out leaving Tommy to listen to Nikki.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!  
Did you ever love me!  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

On the last line Nikki had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow," Tommy said through the speaker. "Nikki that was amazing."

"Thanks," Nikki said and took a deep breath. Tommy saw that she was really torn up from this song.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nikki said and wiped away some tears.

Tommy smiled. "You're also a liar." He went into the recording booth with her. "If it counts for anything, that was one of the best songs I've ever heard. Anger, passion, heart break, you got all of 'em."

"Only thing though, how is he gonna know it's me if he left before I was born?" Nikki asked.

"He'll know," Tommy nodded. "At least, he should. It's one of those parent-to-kid telepathy things."

"And that just made no sense," Nikki smiled.

"You okay now?"

Nikki shrugged. "I have no idea. But eventually I will be. Hopefully."

Tommy looked at her.

"Convincing enough?" she asked.

"Just about," Tommy smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Tommy and Nikki were finishing up. They were trying Wild Horses on piano. 

"Wild horses..." Nikki sang. Tommy interrupted her.

"Give it more power, you're singing too soft."

"That's because I've been at this for hours!" she complained but as soon as he picked up the piano playing she sang.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you   
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Ohh yeaaa yea_

"Ha I was right," Tommy said. "Sounded better when you belted."

"Yeah? Well my throat begs to differ," Nikki said.

"Fine, it's almost seven anyway." Tommy got up from the piano as Nikki got her bag and her guitar. He saw her getting ready to walk home. "Whoa. It's like twenty degrees out."

"So? It's Toronto," Nikki said like it's no big deal.

"I'll give you a ride," Tommy said.

Nikki got a nervous look on her face. "No, it's okay. I'm fine, I can walk."

"It's dark, and it's cold. If you get kidnapped and killed, I don't have a job. I'm giving you a ride home," he said.

"Fine," Nikki said, she was unhappy with this situation.

Tommy grabbed his leather jacket and they went outside. He walked over to the viper.

"Wow," she said. "Swanky car."

Tommy shook his head. "Get in."

She climbed into the passengers seat. He started going towards Carson High School. As they passed by the school Tommy smiled to himself as he thought of the time he had picked Jude up from there, the time she performed in front of her school while people were walking out on her. She caught on to this.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Tommy shook his head his smile faded but didn't completely disappear. "Nothing."

"Had to be something that would make you smile like that..."

"Just some memories," he said like no big deal.

"You went to Carson?" She asked a little surprised.

"Nah, but I do have some memories from there," he said. She was about to say something else but saw where they were.

"Next left," she said. He nodded as he took her street.

"Must have been some girl," she said softly.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I've only seen a guy smile like that when a girl is involved," Nikki said. "Two more houses down."

"Look, it was way back before you were even born. So why do you care?"

"Cus you miss her."

Tommy stayed silent. He pulled into her driveway. She hopped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

Tommy nodded. She shut the car door and ran up the front steps. Right after she went in the house she could hear two voices yelling.

"Where the hell have you been!" A man yelled, his words slurred.

"Drunk," Tommy whispered to himself.

"I was at the studio," Nikki shouted at him. "Like you would even care!"

"Well your mom's been calling all day wondering where you are, if I tell her I don't know, I look like an idiot. I'm not gonna put up with it Vicky!"

"My name's Nikki!" She shouted. Tommy heard rustling around and then Nikki scream. He heard the man yell something that was incoherent, then heard a door slam.

He considered going up to the door, til the man shouted out the window.

"Get away from my house!" he yelled.

Tommy quickly pulled out of the driveway without a moment's hesitation. He had too many things running through his mind: get away from the house before the man does something crazy, find out what was going on with Nikki, and make sure she was alright. If his mind was clearer and had been paying more attention, he would have noticed what the mail box said as he passed. He knew the house was number twenty-six, he did the math as he was driving by. What he didn't realize was the last name on the mail box.

Harrison.

* * *

Okay. Kind of a cliffy to what will happen next, but things are pretty self explanatory for what's going on right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Song is "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Two weeks later Nikki walked into the studio. Tommy was sitting in Studio A mixing Wild Horses. She threw her bag in the chair loudly. 

"Hello to you too," Tommy said. He had a confused look on his face.

"Sorry," Nikki crossed her arms. "I'm in a bad mood."

Tommy nodded. He knew it was probably the man, who he found out was her mom's boyfriend, but he didn't want to say anything. He looked at her and saw a lot of make up around her left eye. He found this a little strange, but didn't ask about it. He hadn't mentioned anything about her home life since he dropped her off that night.

"Look, I don't really have any songs to work on, so what are we gonna do?"

"Well, you've recorded two songs," Tommy said. "And Darius thinks you could use a backup band. So we start auditioning at eleven."

"Serious? My own band?" Nikki asked. he nodded. "Cool."

"What kind of people do you want?" he asked.

"Alright, I want them to be kind of rock, but still in the pop category. They have to have the right vibe, and be someone I can hang around with."

"Do you want all guys or all girls?"

"I want at least one girl so I can have a shopping buddy. Guys will be fine too. I just really want them around my age mostly."

"Alright, so no one over the age of seventeen?"

"Perfect," Nikki smiled.

* * *

An hour later, Tommy and Nikki were sitting at a table in one of the rehearsal rooms. A guy with long hair entered the room. 

"Dudes. My name is Steve. I'm eighteen. I'm in 10th grade at Carson. And I'm gonna play the guitar," he nodded.

Tommy leaned over to Nikki and whispered. "If he's eighteen, then why is he in sophomore year?"

Nikki pointed, "I think that's why." He was playing guitar badly.

"Um, you know what? This isn't really the style of music we want," Tommy said.

"Uh kay dudes. Later," Steve said and walked out. Nikki broke out into a fit of laughter.

"This is gonna be a long day," Tommy sighed and smiled. A short girl with bleach blonde hair walked in. She was dressed in a pink miniskirt and a sparkly pink top.

"Hi, I'm Sara. I'm sixteen," she said.

"Okay, what instrument can you play?" Nikki asked.

"I'm auditioning for lead singer," Sara smiled.

"Uh, she's the lead singer," Tommy pointed to Nikki as she nodded.

"It's okay, I can lip sync," she said.

Nikki looked at Tommy. She turned back to Sara. "Next!"

* * *

An hour later Nikki was banging her head on the table as Tommy held his face in his hands. They were listening to an accordian player. 

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Nikki said. "Next."

The accordian player sighed and walked out.

"It's hopeless," Nikki said. "We have not found one good person for the band."

"We'll keep trying," Tommy sighed.

"Alright, next audition," Nikki said. A girl with naturally tan skin, light brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She was in a Aerosmith tshirt and jeans.

"Hey, my name is Diane I'm fifteen," she said.

"What instrument do you play?" Tommy asked.

"I'm a drummer," she smiled. She spotted the drum kit. "May I?"

Nikki nodded. Diane walked over. She started playing a bit of what could be a drum solo, then she went into a steady beat. She finished as she hit one of the cymballs.

"Wow," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Nikki said.

"That bad huh?" Diane bit her lip.

"Congratulations," Nikki smiled. "You're the first member of my back-up band."

"Sick!" She said. She jumped up. "So I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "We start rehearsals Monday."

* * *

A few hours later a guy with blond hair and a guitar came in. 

"Looks pretty surfer," Tommy said.

"Looks pretty hot!" Nikki whispered to him as a joke. Tommy became very uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm James, Jim for short, I'm turning fifteen next week and I play the bass," he said. He started playing. He was pretty good. Nikki was bobbing her head but Tommy sat back with crossed arms. He finished playing. "What'd you think?"

"It was pretty good," Nikki said.

"I thought it sucked," Tommy said with barely an emotion.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Pay no attention to Simon Cowell. You're in."

"Cool," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nikki said as he left. She turned to Tommy. "What was that about?"

"I don't want you to be the Yoko Ono of your own band," he said.

"I won't, I promise," she said.

"Well, I think that's it for the day," he said. "We still need a lead guitarist."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because we need you to sing. You can still play, it's just we'll have someone who's fully concetrated on it."

She shrugged, they walked out of the room and heard music from Studio C. Nikki slipped in and Tommy followed her. It was a band that Darius was auditioning for a record deal. The lead singer looked like a goth and he was jumping around the recording booth. They were finishing up their song.

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

"I don't think so," Darius said.

"What!" The leader singer shouted. "We're the best band in Toronto! You have to hire us!"

"My answer is no," Darius said. The band walked out of Studio C right past Tommy and Nikki. The lead guitarist made eye contact with Nikki though.

"You'll regret passing up the Fire Bandits!" the lead singer yelled in the lobby.

Nikki walked out to see the guitarist picking his stuff up. He was cute with his light brown hair and green eyes. She took a breath and walked over to him.

"Some lead singer," she said.

"Tell me about," he smiled. "I'm Aaron."

"Nikki," she shook his hand.

"Yeah, sometimes Derek has an ego trip and over reacts," he sighed. "Actually most of the time."

Nikki chuckled. "How do you put up with it?"

"I don't know. I've thought about quitting, but then it's just me and my guitar."

Nikki nodded. "So you play lead guitar? How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was eight. I'm sixteen now."

"Cool. Any other instruments?"

"I do acoustic guitar, and I've been playing piano and keyboard since I was four."

"You're back-up vocals weren't too bad either," she said. "Ever think of joining another band?"

He laughed. "I don't know, what's up with the twenty questions?"

"Come with me," she smiled and took his hand. She brought him over to Darius and Tommy. "Guys, meet our new lead guitarist, if he accepts."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm an aritst here, and all day we've been auditioning for my back-up band. And you just filled the last position," Nikki smiled. "So how bout it?"

"Hold on," he smiled. He went towards the middle of the lobby where Derek was walking out. "Hey Dereck! I quit!" He came back to Darius and Tommy. "So, when does the band start rehearsals?"

Nikki smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. "See you then." He left.

"Yoko Ono," Tommy whispered to Nikki.

"Shut up," she whispered back so Darius wouldn't hear.

"I'm going back to my office, good job finding the band," Darius said before he left.

"Alright," Tommy said. "Let's get to work on a new song."

"Whoopee," Nikki said with sarcasm.

* * *

An hour later Nikki and Tommy were in Studio A working. 

"Na na na na na na na na," Nikki sang.

"Great we have a melody," Tommy said. "Now we need lyrics."

"Tomorrow," Nikki said.

"We have tomorrow off."

"Darius the slaveholder gave us time off?" Nikki said with sarcasm.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah."

"Okay, see you Monday after school?"

He nodded.

* * *

The next day, Tommy heard someone at the door. 

"Nikki?" he said when he opened the door.

"I finished it," she said. "Couldn't wait til tomorrow to give it to you, so I decided to swing by."

Tommy nodded and took the paper from her.

"All we need to do is slow down the tempo."

Tommy read it over. "Very nice."

"Thanks," she said. She looked inside his house. "Nice place."

"Thanks. How'd you find it?"

"You look up Quincy in the phone book, then use a thing called MapQuest, very nifty invention."

Tommy smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Nikki smiled. "Well, I should go."

"Yeah," Tommy said. She walked down his porch to her bike.

"See ya!" she said before peddling off.

* * *

When Nikki got home Dave, her mom's boyfriend, was passed out on the couch. She went upstairs and then pulled down the stairs to the attic. She pulled the stairs up after her. She had started going to the attic when she was eleven, for it was the perfect spot to escape whatever jackass boyfriend was there. She sat down and sighed and thought about Tommy. 

A lot of girls in her situation would be crushing on him, she found this creepy. He was way too old for her. But she had to admit, there was this special connection between the two of them that she can't explain. Something caught her eye in the corner of the attic. It was her mom's old stuff. She never really went through it, and was bored, so why not now?

She pulled out one box. She found a picture of her mom with her aunt as children. Then one of her and her two best friends. Another one of her palying guitar, and then Nikki finally pulled out her mom's first album.

She sighed. "Jude Harrison, 24 Hours." She smiled. "You were awesome, Mom." She pulled out Jude's second album. "...Where the Next Road Goes." A picture slipped out of the CD case. "Huh?" Nikki picked it up. It was a picture of her mom... and Tommy.

"No way," she said with some shock. She was surprised, but it explained their connection in one way or another. She just smiled as she let her tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki came in the studio right after school on Monday.

"Hey," she said when she got to Studio A and saw Tommy.

"Hi," he smiled. "How was school?"

"Geometry test, then almost fell asleep in World History, you know, the works," Nikki said as she took a seat in a chair.

Tommy nodded. He was in a pretty good mood, til he saw the bruise on Nikki's arm. His expression faded.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. He shook his head. This was the third time he's spotted bruises or cuts on her. Nikki didn't seem like the one to hurt herself, so it was probably her mom's boyfriend.

"So, exactly how many artists have you produced?" Nikki said, changing the subject and eliminating the awkward silence.

Tommy sighed. "I've produced about thirty."

"Full albums?" she asked.

"You're my fourth," he said simply.

"Who's albums did you produce?"

He gave her a strange look. "What's with the questions?"

"What?" She said with attitude. "You can't answer them?"

Tommy laughed. "My first artists were a band for a small record label in New York. Then I came back up to Toronto about seventeen years ago. I produced the first Instant Star winner's first three albums, then I produced the second one's first album."

"Huh," Nikki said. She thought to herself, _"So thats how they knew each other."_

"...and now I'm stuck with you," he said sarcastically.

"What? I'm not your favorite?"

He smiled. _"No one could **ever** compare to Jude," _He thought. "If we ever get to work..."

She nodded. "Right. I talked to the band in school Jim and Aaron will be here in a few minutes, and Diane will be here as soon as she gets out of detention." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "For being late to class on account two losers were making out in front of her locker."

"Ah," Tommy nodded.

"So, you worked with the first Instant Star, Jude Harrison? What was that like?"

Tommy sighed. He never thought the subject of Jude would come up again. "It was uh, interesting."

"She was fifteen when she won right?"

"Yeah, just a little older than you. Why are you asking?" He said.

"No reason, I'm just a fan," she said. "So were you friends?"

"What?" Tommy said a little too quickly.

"I said, were you guys friends, you know outside of the studio?"

Tommy smiled as he remembered all the times he and Jude spent together. "Yeah, I guess we were."

Nikki saw this smiled. It was the same smile she saw when they drove past Carson. The smile about the girl. Nikki had a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Nikki smiled. "Nothing."

He gave her a strange look.

"So I heard you hadn't produced in a while before me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Fifteen years actually."

"Really," Nikki said. "Gotta go."

"Wait? I thought we were gonna work on the song?"

"When the band gets here!" She said while running out. She ran past the rehearsal spaces and up a few flights of stairs till she came to a door. She pushed through the door and ran a few feet, to see that she was on the roof of G Major. She looked around and could see a lot of the city from up there. "Wow," she breathed. She sat down on the cement and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of Jude and Tommy. He had the same smile on his face from before, but you could see that he was happier. Same with Jude. It was the happiest she had ever seen her mom.

"Oh my god," she said. "They were in love." She smiled at this thought. Her expression faded as she realized something.

Tommy had just gotten back from a fifteen year hiatus.

Her father left before she was born.

Her mom is happy in the photo with Tommy.

Her mom gets happy when she mentions her father.

They both have blue eyes.

She has blue eyes.

Tommy has brown hair

"..just like mine," she whispered. "He's my dad." She smiled and cried. She was happy that she found out who he was, and that she actually knows him, and he's a nice guy. Another realization came to mind. Tommy still loves Jude. Her mom still loves her father. "They're still in love!" She jumped up and down. "Woooo!" she shouted. She didn't know why she was happy. It just seemed like things would fall into place on their own. She got another realization. "He doesn't know I'm his daughter, or that she's even my mom." She sat down. Man, her life was tough to figure out. She calmed down and went back downstairs.

"Hey? Where'd you go?" Tommy said when she came down. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Calm down." Nikki said. She then noticed how Tommy kind of acted like a parent for her.

"Let's get to work," he said.

"Actually," she sighed. "I'm going to head home. I have a lot of homework and everything."

"What about the band?"

"Record the music for Daughter to Father. I'll be in tomorrow, no worries," she said as she ran out the door.

Tommy shook his head. "She does that too much."

* * *

Nikki ran home, as soon as she got there, Dave yelled at her. 

"Vicky! Clean up that mess in the kitchen!" he yelled.

Nikki rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. She went into the attic and pulled the staircase up behind her. She walked over to her mom's old stuff and started rifling through. She found an old journal.

"Huh?" She picked it up and flipped through it. She didn't recognize any of the songs, so Jude probably never recorded any of it. She flipped to the front cover. "Some of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us." She rolled her eyes. Even though she had only known him for a few weeks, she knew it was Tommy.

If the day wasn't full enough of her realizations, she had another. She knew why Tommy had been so worried about her. The same reason he was staring at her arm today and a few times last week. It was the drunken idiot downstairs. She let the tears fall, not because of Dave hitting her, but because she was loved by Tommy. The way he looks concerned for her sometimes, how he asks about school, and his reaction to her liking boys. She remembered Dave's reaction when she told him and Jude she had a boyfriend.

_"Hey guys, just to let you know I'm going on a date tonight with Kevin Hunters," Nikki said. _

_"That's great sweetie!" Jude said. "Your first boyfriend!" _

_"Great, the sooner she gets a boyfriend, the sooner she'll be married and out of our lives," Dave said from the couch. He wasn't kidding either._

She sighed and found a blank page in the journal. She found a pencilin the box and began writing as her tears fell to the floor. As she finished the song and read the lyrics over. She read the last two lines of the chorus.

_I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do _

But she could do something. She grabbed the journal and went down stairs. She went to her room and found a small duffel bag. She threw some clothes, money, and a picture of her and her mom in it. She put some basic make-up and shoved the journal in it. She zipped it up and grabbed her guitar case. She walked out into the hallway where Dave stood.

"Vicky, what'd I'd tell you about that mess!" he yelled.

"One my name is Nikki. Two, you're taking care of it. I'm leaving," she said. You could sense the nervousness of her voice.

"Oh no you aren't," he said. She clenched his fists as Nikki breathed heavily.

* * *

Tommy heard a knock on his door at about nine that night. He was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his regular pajamas. 

"Who's coming over at nine at night?" he said. He opened the door to see a familiar figure standing on his porch. "Nikki?"

Her arm was in a sling and one side of her face was badly bruised. "Hey, I um... I... I kinda need a place to stay..."

He moved aside to let her in. Within minutes they were sitting on the couch. He sat silently waiting for her to explain.

She closed her eyes. "You know what happened. I don't need to explain."

"Yes you do, if you're gonna stay here," he said.

"He hits me, alright?" She said. "This is the worst it's ever gotten though."

"Have you been to the doctor?" he asked.

"I went to the free clinic. My arm is badly sprained and will take two weeks to heal, they gave me the sling to keep it in."

"We need to tell the police," he reached for the phone.

"No," she stopped him. "I'll be taken away from my mom, then go into foster care. I'm not stupid, that's why I haven't called them before."

"So what's your plan?"

"Well, my mom's touring for a bit. I don't have any family in the area, and my only friends are the band, I've only known them a few days, and I don't think they're ready for my life," Nikki said. "And you already knew about my mom's boyfriend..."

"You knew that I knew?" Tommy asked.

"I've caught you staring at m bruises, and I saw your car wait in my driveway the night you dropped me off, you heard everything."

"What did he do to you that night, that made you scream?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Nikki said. Tommy gave her a serious look. "He threw a beer bottle at me, okay?"

Tommy was stunned. He knew there was abuse, but didn't know there was that much. "Nikki, I'm sor-"

She cut him off. "Don't say your sorry. It's not your problem to be sorry for. It's his."

"You want to call your mom?"

"What would I say? Hi, you boyfriend beat the crap out of me, so now I'm staying with a former boybander?" she said with sarcasm.

He sighed. She had a point. "I'll show you to the guest room."

"Thanks for letting me stay here," she said. "And for being concerned when I didn't want you to."

They went upstairs and to the guest room. She put her bag down.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said. He went into the hallway, but stood outside the room. She started to play guitar and sing softly.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken_

He breathed in slowly as he listened. When she finished the song he heard her quiet sobs. He closed his eyes before going down the hallway to his own bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Tommy went into the guest room to check on Nikki. She was asleep on the bed. He walked over and looked at the side of her face, some of the swelling had gone down but it was still pretty bad. He looked next to the bed where he saw the guitar and sheet of paper with the song written on it. He read it over and sighed. 

"You don't deserve this kid," he said putting it down. He kissed the top of her head. "Just to let you know, there's someone out there who does care." He walked out of the room shutting the door almost closed behind him. As soon as he was down the hall, Nikki turned over.

"Love you, Dad," she whispered quietly and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nikki came downstairs and found Tommy in the kitchen. She looked at the clock.

"It's 9:00!" She said.

Tommy nodded. "The bruise hasn't affected your vision."

"No I have school!"

"Calm down," he said. "I called in sick for you."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to go to school like that and have people ask questions?" Tommy asked. She stayed silent. He put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks," she said. "So? I'll just go into the studio today."

"Darius likes blaming me for everything. Seeing you arrive with me with bruises on your face and your arm in a sling, I'll be blamed for something. We'll stay here for today."

"Or maybe I could just go back home..." Nikki said like it was no big deal.

"No," Tommy said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not letting you go back there so he can hurt you again."

"What happens when my mom finds out I'm here?"

"We tell her everything that's going on. But she's on tour, so when she gets back I'm gonna sit down with her and we'll have a lnog talk about what's best for you, physically, mentally, musically."

_"You don't know how long,"_ Nikki thought to herself.

"When does she get back?"

"Uh, another month," Nikki said.

"You're staying here until then."

"Fine," Nikki said. "So you're staying today?"

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"I'm not a baby I can take care of myself."

"You're also an artist. My artist to be exact. Lord knows what you're little creative mind will think of, so I'm here for the day."

"Okay, so work on one of my written songs, or try and come up with something new..." She was trying to figure out what she was supposed to do today.

Tommy had a smirk on his face. "Let's just hang out."

"Hang out?" Nikki asked confused.

"Movies, food, I'll even play board games if you want me to," Tommy said.

She nodded. "Okay. Do you have a work out room or anything?"

"Why?" Tommy asked.

* * *

They were standing in Tommy's basement where he had his exercise equipment. They were both in sweats. 

"Why are we down here?" Tommy asked.

Nikki looked around and found the punching bag. "This is why." She put on boxing gloves. "Hold it for me."

"Okay," Tommy said.

"This is Dave. And this is for all the pain he's caused," she said. She started punching furiously at the bag. She threw one that actually moved Tommy a bit.

"Whoa," Tommy said.

"Come on, haven't you always wanted to just punch someone?" Nikki asked. "Come on, let it out."

Tommy froze still. She had sounded exactly like Jude when they were working on Not Standing Around. His mouth was open.

"What?" She said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. He had probably just imagined the whole thing.

"Haven't you always wanted to punch someone, a coworker, one of your artists, even someone who was just a pain in your ass."

"Actually," Tommy said. Nikki held the bag as he pretended it was Liam. Then Darius. Then Shay. He went all out on Shay and Nikki had to stop him.

"Whoa," she said. "Someone had to much maple syrup on their pancakes this morning."

Tommy let out a small chuckle. "You were right, that felt good."

"Told ya," she smiled. "Now what else are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know," Tommy said as she took off the gloves. He noticed a scar on her wrist. He grabbed it. "What is this?"

"That?" Nikki said nervously. "That is a scar."

"From?" Tommy said seriously. She stayed silent. "Did Dave do this?"

She shook her head. He let go of her wrist.

"You did it to yourself?"

"I stopped awhile ago," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking it was just a bad day."

"What happened that day?" he asked.

"It was the day that Dave first hit me..." she started.

"Oh," he said.

"...and the day he hit my mom."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"He hit my mom, then she stormed out. He then beat me pretty badly. When my mom came back he said I got mugged on the way to the mall and that he would never hit her again. He never laid a hand on my mom after that, but when she went on tour..."

Tommy hugged Nikki. "Just promise me something, you'll never do that again. Ever."

"Okay," she said.

"Promise?"

"I promise," she said. She let one tea fall down her face. "I promise."

"Now what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Tommy, I think I'm over, it seems stupid and strange to be over it this soon, but I'm done with it. I'm done with Dave," Nikki said. "That song I sang last night, I got that wasn't about Dave. It was about my mom. For letting him do that to me."

"You sang a song last night?" Tommy was playing dumb.

"I heard you in the hallway," Nikki said. "But I'm over it. Maybe I'm not totally fine now, but I will be."

"Prove it," Tommy said. "Prove that you're gonna be okay."

She smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

"You have your own studio in here?" Nikki asked as she walked into the recording booth. 

"Had it installed awhile ago, I updated the equipment regularly though," he said. "So you think you can prove that you're over it?"

"Yeah," she said and handed him a CD. "I recorded the music a week ago when you had a meeting with Darius and I was messing around in Studio C."

Tommy smiled. "You remind me so much of..."

Nikki caught his smile. "Of who?"

Tommy shook the thought of Jude from his mind. "Nevermind. But you have lyrics?"

Nikki stepped into the recording booth. Tommy put the CD in and it began to play. Nikki stepped up to the mic.

_You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough_

_Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

On this part, Nikki started waving her arms like a bird.

_  
__Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
_

She stared right at Tommy and sang the last line.

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

"Well?" she said when she finished. "Do you think I'm over it?"

"I think that might be one of your singles," Tommy said. "And I'm not totally convinced you're over it, but I know you will be."

"Good, that's what the song is about," she said. "Are you as hungry as I am?"

"I'll order lunch," he smiled. Nikki came out of the recording booth. "Pizza okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. He walked out leaving her to look around. She opened a drawer. "Okay, I found the 'Jude' drawer." She said she picked up some photographs of her parents. She pulled out an old guitar pick, her mom's albums, and finally a notebook. She got a bit curious and picked it up. It was Tommy's handwriting, and it looked like lyrics. She read one over. "Oh god," she said. It was a sad song. He had missed Jude. "I should have known," she said. She closed it shut and threw it in the drawer.

"Cheese or pepperoni?" Tommy stuck his head in.

"Either," she said. He nodded and walked out.

"Okay," she whispered. She sat on the floor. Her parents past is becoming simpler by the minute, but their present and future could never be more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon, Tommy put on his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked.

"G Major, Darius needs me to get some paperwork done, so I'm going to pick it up," he said. Nikki opened her mouth but Tommy stopped her. "And you aren't coming with me."

"What?" She yelled.

"You come in with a giant bruise, Darius starts questioning me, he'll question you, and before you know it, he's getting the police involved, do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be back in a half hour," he said and went out.

* * *

He got to G Major and saw the band working with Tommy's new engineer, Pete. He decided to pop his head in. 

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Tom. Just laying down the music around for Confessions." Pete said.

"Have you heard from Nikki?" Diane asked.

"Yeah she wasn't in school today," Aaron said.

"Something's wrong with her," Jim said. "I know there is."

"And how do you know that?" Tommy asked.

"I have two classes with her. I know she doesn't miss school that much, that she'd never miss studio time, and I saw her arm the other day."

"Pete, could you give us some privacy for a second?" Tommy said. As soon as he left, all three members gave him stern looks.

"Why isn't Nikki here?" Diane asked and crossed her arms.

"The truth?" Tommy said. "Her mom's boyfriend hits her. Last night, it got pretty bad, her arm's in a sling and one side of her face is badly bruised."

"She still isn't staying with him is she?" Aaron asked concerned.

"What do you think I'm insane?" Tommy said. "I'm having her stay with me. Now you guys need to be good friends, don't tell anyone. If it leaks to the press, it'll get bad. I have to go now."

"Okay," Diane said. "Bye."

Tommy walked out.

"The press would have a field day, I mean with Nikki getting abused," Jim said. "She doesn't deserve it."

"No one does," Diane shrugged sadly.

"Let's go," Aaron said.

"What?" Diane asked.

"Let's go visit her, I'm sure Tom would give us a ride," Aaron walked out of the studio and into the lobby where Tommy was coming out of his office. "Hey, can we come?"

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked.

"We want to visit Nikki," Jim said. "Can you drive us?"

"I'm not sure," Tommy said. "It might not be a good idea for her to have visitors..."

"Look," Diane said. "Nikki's our friend, we care about her. She needs some love right now and we're the right people for it, we're coming."

Diane made her way to the door.

"She always like that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," both boys said with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Diane ordered them.

* * *

Tommy walked in the door to see Nikki sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Hey," she said. Diane, Jim, and Aaron walked in behind him. "You guys?"

"We needed to make sure our lead singer was okay, you know, cus without you were not really a back-up band," Diane said softly and nervously.

"Mood swings," Jim muttered behind her. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "OW!"

Nikki laughed.

"Nice bruise," Jim said. "I bet if we tried enough we could get a good story about it going around school. Like you went against a pack of cheetahs or whatever..."

"No aliens?" Nikki pouted. Jim smiled. Aaron stepped forward and up to Nikki.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She hugged him back.

Tommy was about to open his mouth to interrupt them but decided against it.

They pulled away and Nikki looked at Tommy.

"I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but most of my stuff is back at my house," Nikki said.

"But won't Dave be there?" Tommy said.

"Tuesdays he drinks and gambles with his buddies," Nikki said bitterly. "I have until seven to get in and out before he gets back."

"Okay," Tommy nodded. "You guys wanna help?"

They all nodded and piled into SUV so they could all fit. Ten minutes later they were at Nikki's house.

"Can you stay in the car?" Nikki asked Tommy. "Be look out?"

"I'll call your cell phone if he comes back," Tommy said. She nodded and got out of the car with her friends. They went inside.

"Okay, what do you need?" Jim said.

"Um my bathroom stuff and a lot of the things in my room," Nikki said. "Both upstairs."

They went upstairs.

"I'll get the stuff in my room," Nikki said.

"I'll come with," Aaron said.

"Let's find the bathroom," Diane said and walked down the hall leaving Jim to follow her.

* * *

"Nice place," Aaron said and looked around. 

"Thanks," Nikki said and cleared out her dresser. She grabbed almost everything in her closet. She put them all into a plastic bag. "Hand me that box?" Aaron immediately gave it to her. She took it and started filling it up with CDs, notebooks, and some photos. She put a teddy bear on top of the box. Aaron smiled at her. "What? Okay, so I have a teddy bear, I know, but don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, I just think it's cute," he kept smiling. She smiled back. "Anything else you need?"

"We need to go to the attic," she said.

* * *

Jim and Diane were going through the bathroom. 

"Let's see, all major make-up is covered, I got her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors, and... acne cream, she needs acne cream," Diane said and went through her medicine cabinet. She pulled out a tube of clearasil and some face wash. Jim was going through the lower cabinet and became wide-eyed at something.

"Whoa!" He said.

"What is it?" Diane crouched down to see what he was looking at. She rolled her eyes. "It's just a box of tampons, Jim. Every girl gets their period, it's a fact of life." She grabbed the box from him and put it in the bag.

"She needs those?" he asked.

"You really aren't that smart are you?" Diane sighed.

* * *

Nikki and Aaron climbed up the stairs to the attic. 

"So, what do you need up here?" he asked.

"Just some things," Nikki said and went to Jude's old things. She pulled out a few different things: photos, guitar picks, and a mix CD. It said 'Vinyl Palace' on it. She stuffed them all in a bag. "Okay."

Aaron was looking around. "There's a lot of cool things up here," he said. He looked at the record collection that was left by Stuart to Jude.

Nikki's cell phone started vibrating. She picked it up. "He's here?"

"Coming up the street," Tommy said. "Nikki you need to get out of there."

"Okay, we're coming," she said.

"Now!" He said.

"Dave's coming up the street," Nikki said. She and Aaron rushed down the stairs. She ran to the bathroom as Aaron pushed the stairs back up. "Guys. We need to go, now! Dave came back early!"

They all rushed down the stairs, but the front door flew open.

"Ricky!" Dave yelled.

"It's Nikki," she said strongly.

"You get upstairs right now!" He yelled. "And the rest of you get off my property before I call the cops."

"It's not your property," Nikki said. "It's my mom's."

"Well you're mom is my girlfriend..." Dave said and started to walk towards the four teenagers. They backed up in fear as Nikki held on to Aaron's arm.

"Hey!" A shout came from the doorway.

Dave turned around to have a fist crash into his jaw. He fell to the floor in pain.

Nikki looked at the cringing figure on the floor, then the person in the doorway. Tommy was shaking his hand.

"Let's go!" He said. They immediately got all of the boxes and bags and ran out to the car. Tommy started the car as Nikki buckled up in the passengers seat. She looked his way.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Tommy caught his breath. "I told you to get out of there."

"I know," Nikki said a tad annoyed, but knew he was right.

"Please tell me we're all agreed no more field trips to that house," Jim said nervously.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah," Diane said. "You looked like you were about to wet yourself back there." The whole car burst into a fit of laughter except for Jim.

* * *

They dropped Diane off and then made their way back to Tommy's house. 

"Thanks," Nikki said," For punching Dave back there."

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, but that was when the guys were in the car," Nikki said softly and seriously. "You probably saved my life, and we both know it."

Tommy stayed silent knowing she was right.

"Just, thanks, because if you hadn't been there for me today and last night..." she trailed on not wanting to finish her sentence.

"I know," Tommy swallowed knowing what she was thinking. "Look, I know your song from this morning said you were getting over it, but..." He breathed. "If you ever need anyone to talk to..."

She gave a small smile. "I know." He nodded as they continued the drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after Nikki moved in with Tommy, she was back in the studio. Nikki, Tommy, Diane, Jim, and Aaron were hanging out in a lounge.

"Man Darius is the coolest boss ever for putting this in," Jim said. He was lying upside down playing video games on a big TV against Nikki.

"I know, when did he create this?" Diane asked from a computer.

"I heard it was for SME," Aaron said.

"Probably," Tommy sighed. "They were always causing trouble around the studio. Jude was the only person who kept them in line."

Nikki froze up when he said Jude.

"Whoa, you car just went off the track," Jim said. "I win."

"Let's get to work," Tommy said.

"Five more minutes!" Nikki shouted. "I need ot kick Jim's ass."

"I have to kill Darius for telling you about this room," he sighed with frustration. "No. Now, let's go."

* * *

An hour later, Nikki and the band were finishing up a song. 

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken_

Nikki finished the song.

"That was great," Tommy said through the speaker.

Nikki took a deep breath. "Please tell me we don't have to record it again."

Tommy shook his head. He knew Nikki wasn't tired, it's just she didn't want to bring those emotions out again. They all walked into the lobby.

"Water?" Aaron asked, Nikki, Diane, and Jim all nodded.

"T," Darius said walking over to Tommy, Nikki, and the rest of the band. "I'd like you to meet our new receptionist, Amanda."

"Hi," a tall, super-model like, blonde said to Tommy.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"I'll leave you to talk," Darius said as his cell phone rang. He walked off and answered it.

"So, Tom Quincy, from BoyzAttack?" She said seuctively. "I was always a Lil Tommy Q fan."

"Oh," Tommy said calmly. "That's... nice."

"So, you single?" She asked flirtingly.

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but Nikki stepped in.

"Hi, you must be the new receptionist," she said. "Darius has a new policy. Only business calls, so none of your usually booty calls. Okay, Malibu Barbie?"

Tommy tried to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm sorry little girl, but we were in the middle of 'adult' talk, so why don't you just scurry along?" Amanda said.

"Excuse me, but I can do whatever I want whenever I want," Nikki said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, Nikki, cool it," Tommy said.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Amanda said.

Nikki stormed off.

"I'll go," Jim said and ran after her.

"Some spoiled brat she is," Amanda said.

"Look, don't talk to her like that, she's been through a lot," Tommy said. He then turned to Diane and Aaron who just got back with a few water bottles. "Do you know what that was about?"

Aaron shrugged with a confused expression.

"I don't know," Diane said. "But you know she's been a little on the whacko side since... well, what happened."

* * *

Nikki was on the roof crying when Jim came up. 

"Alright, this mental breakdown or whatever you're having better be worth it because I'm afraid of heights," he said and sat next to her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Jim said. "So what's this all about? Dave?"

Nikki wiped her tears. "It's stupid, and complicated."

"What? You have a crush on Tommy? Cus he's like what? 38? They say age ain't nothing but a number, but it's also kind of a law," he said uncomfortably.

"I don't have a crush on Tommy," she closed her eyes. "If I tell you a secret, promise not to tell anyone? Not Aaron, Diane, and especially not Tommy."

"I promise."

"My mom had me when she was nineteen. My dad walked out before I was even born. They weren't married or anything."

"So, what does this have to do with Tommy?"

Nikki opened her eyes that were filled with tears. "He's my dad. Tom Quincy is my dad."

"Whoa," Jim said. "Nikki, I don't know what to say, I mean he was known for knocking up girls all the time."

"But they were in love," she said.

"The only person he's ever been rumored to love is..."

"My mom," Nikki said. "My name is Nicole Angelina Harrison. And my mom is recording artist, first ever Instant Star, Jude Harrison."

"So you're saying you dad is..."

"Yeah," Nikki said.

"And you're mom is..."

"Uh huh."

"But then why did you?"

"Because," Nikki said letting a tear fall. "They're still in love, even though they haven't spoken in fifteen years... they're in love."

"Wow," Jim said. "So that's why you flipped out."

"No duh," Nikki said. "And thanks, out of everyone in the band, I think you might be my best friend."

"Ditto," Jim said and hugged her. "Think it's time we go back down there?"

Nikki nodded and they went back to Studio A.

"Hey, where were you?" Aaron asked.

"Nowhere," Nikki said grabbing a water bottle from him.

"You sure you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded. Amanda came into the studio.

"Hey, glad to see your okay," Amanda said. "So, uh, Tommy? Any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, he was actually just talking about his boyfriend, how they were going to have a real romantic dinner and everything," Jim said and shot Nikki a quick glance. "You do know he's gay, right?"

"Oh," Amanda said uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. I... um.. I'm just gonna leave."

Nikki had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Amanda left a stunned Tommy sitting there.

'Thank you' Nikki mouthed to Jim who smiled back.

"Okay," Tommy said through the speaker. "I'm not gay, all of you know it, and Jim, be careful. I'm a fan of revenge."

Jim's facial color went ghost white.

* * *

"Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay..." Nikki sang. 

"Alright, that's good for today," Tommy said. They all went in the lobby to go home.

"See ya in school," Nikki waved to everyone and walked out with Tommy.

"Why the hell was Jim calling me gay?" Tommy asked confused.

A smile formed on Nikki's face. "No idea."

"You do know," Tommy shook his head.

"Maybe I do," Nikki said. "But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Let's go," he said and got in the car. Nikki got in the passenger's seat. "Don't you have a test to study for?"

"You can't really study for Algebra," Nikki began. "All you can do is go over the basic rules of polynomials."

Tommy stared at her blankly.

"Right, no math talk. Sorry," she said. "My mom's the same way."

"Rockstars aren't known for doing smart things," Tommy sighed.

"How many times has Bono been nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize?" Nikki asked knowingly.

"How many times has Pete Doherty had conflicts with drugs?" he fired back.

"Dropping the subject," Nikki forfeited.

"So, when are you gonna tell me who your mom is?" Tommy looked at her as he began to drive.

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,"_ Nikki thought to herself.

"When are you going to join BoyzAttack on a reunion tour?" she said quickly.

"And once again, we're nowhere," he sighed.

"Look, one day, you'll find out." Nikki said. "But not today."

"Tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"Nice try," she said as they pulled in the driveway. "But it's not gonna happen."

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me," Tommy said.

"Because," Nikki said turning around. "I just... can't."

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. I'm ordering Chinese, what do you want?"

"I'm not that hungry," Nikki shrugged and walked upstairs. She went directly to her room and pulled out Jude's journal. She started flipping through it and came across a song that stood out. She looked at the top of the page. "Whoa," Nikki said when she saw it. Jude had written it when she was seventeen. Nikki picked up her guitar and started strumming, playing the lyrics in her head along with the music.


	8. Chapter 8

Song is "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair (I edited one part of it).

Regular italics is a flash back, and bold italics is the song playing during the flashback, and it's for this chapter only.

* * *

A week later, Nikki and the band came into Studio A. 

"How'd you guys get here?" Tommy said. "I thought you were gonna get a ride from Jim's mom and be here at four." He looked at his watch knowing it was only 3:00.

"Oh, Aaron drove," Nikki said. Tommy eyes widened in shock. The band went in the recording booth leaving Nikki and Tommy.

"He drove?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Yeah, he has his license," Nikki said. Tommy opened his mouth. "Yeah yeah yeah, no going in cars with teenage boys. But anyway, I got my Algebra test back."

"And? How'd you do?"

"96," Nikki smiled.

"Great," he smiled back at her. "Any new songs?"

"Actually, I have a song that my mom wrote, but never actually recorded. She wrote it back when she was seventeen."

Tommy shrugged. "Let's hear it." Nikki nodded and went in the recording booth, she picked up an acoustic guitar and started playing as Aaron, Jim, and Diane stood back and listened.

Tommy listened to the song, it sounded too much like...

"No, it couldn't be," he thought to himself. So the lyrics were similar to him and Jude, nothing big there, right?

**_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_**  
_"Jude," Tommy said running up to her on the sidewalk. "Talk to me."  
"I wish I could, but it's too hard. It's hard to be around you and not," Jude trailed on. "Tommy, we know we can't do this," she smiled sadly.  
"Jude we can," Tommy said and kissed her forehead. "Trust me."_  
**_It's just like we were meant to be_**

**_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_**  
_They're walking around town holding hands.  
"Tommy," Jude said. "I really like you but what about..."  
_**_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_**  
_"Shannon isn't the person I want to be with," he smiled. "You are."  
"But..."  
"I'm breaking up with her tomorrow," he said. "But promise me you'll..."_**_  
And I've got someone waiting too_**  
_"Tell, Will," Jude sighed referring to the intern she had been out on a date with the week earlier, to get over Tommy._**_  
_**

**_What if this is just the beginning_**  
_Tommy dropped Jude off at her house and she looked back and smiled at him before going inside.  
_**_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**  
_"Tommy you said you'd break up with her!" Jude said on the verge of tears.  
"I know..." he said. She stayed silent, but she finally spoke up when they made eye contact.  
_**_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_**_  
"Then why Tommy, if you aren't gonna break up with her then why do you always come to me?" Jude said crying.  
_**_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_**  
_"Jude," he started.  
"No, Tommy. Tell me."  
_**_So tell me_**  
_"Because Jude, I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't even keep a conversation going without thinking about you!" He threw his hands in the air. "I'm in love with you, girl!"  
_**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

**_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_**_  
Jude stormed out of the studio, and Shannon walked in. _**_  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of_**  
_"What was that about?" she asked.  
"Shannon, we need to talk," Tommy said. He closed his eyes as he started to talk.  
_**_Someone who wants to be with you too_**

**_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_**  
_Later, Tommy knocked on Jude's door.  
"I know your in there," he said. "So I'll just talk. I broke up with Shannon. Jude, I know it seems like we aren't supposed to be together, but you and I both know that we can't avoid what we feel. I love you." _**_  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_**  
_"And I think you should give us a fair chance," he said. "I think it could work."  
_**_But wouldn't it be beautiful_**

**_Here we go, we're at the beginning_**  
_"Tommy?" Jude opened the door to see Tommy driving his Porsche down the street._**_  
We haven't started yet, but my heads spinning_**

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
**Jude ran to her car and started it up and began following him.  
**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
**_

_"Tommy!" Jude said hopping out of her car as Tommy walked up to his door. _**_  
_**

**_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'_**_  
"Look. I don't know where we'll go with this, or what'll happen," she started. _**_  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
_**_"But I'll take that chance, because we have something, and I'm gonna give it up without a fight."_**_  
Out of this that we can control  
_**_"What are you saying Jude?" _**_  
Baby I am dyin'  
_**_"I need you," she said softly. _**_  
_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**_He walked up to her and kissed her. _**_  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**_"I can't think, concentrate on my music or anything," she smiled pulling away from the kiss. _**_  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
_**_"I can't even keep a conversation going, without you popping into my head..." _**_  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
_**_"I'm in love with you, Quincy," she shrugged. _**_  
So tell me_**_  
"Love you too, girl," he said. _**_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

Nikki finished the song. "Well?" she smiled.

"It was, uh, good," Tommy nodded. The song was too similar to him and Jude. "It was, nice."

"Thanks," Nikki said. "I'll be sure to tell my mom that."

"Woohoo! Back in Toronto!" Someone shouted from the lobby.

"What was that?" Nikki asked nervously. She knew what it was, in fact she knew _who_ it was. She just wanted to be wrong.

"I don't know, it sounded like..." Tommy realized he was about to say Speiderman. He got up and went into the lobby, to see SME start coming in. He stood with his mouth open.

Nikki followed him out. "What are you staring-" she began to ask but then saw Speed run down a hallway. Her first instincts were unfortunately true. "Oh crap," she said nervously, realizing this was the moment that could change everything.

Tommy made direct eye contact with the person who just walked through the doors. They both froze.

"Jude." Tommy said.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Now things get interesting. **_  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jude."

"Tommy?" Jude asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a producer here," Tommy said. "Darius gave me my job back."

"Oh," Jude said rolling her eyes. "Well just to let you know, I am _not_ going to be one of your artists."

"Okay," Tommy sighed.

"So, why'd you come back?" Jude asked crossing her arms with attitude. She was still standing at the lobby entrance and he was still just outside the studio.

"I, uh," he started.

"Typical Tommy," Jude sighed and shook her head. "Have you seen this girl named Nikki?"

Nikki winced quietly behind Tommy and bit her lip.

"You know Nikki?" Tommy asked. "She just started here almost two months ago."

"I know her pretty well," Jude said. "How do you know her?"

"She's my artist," he said. "You?"

"We go way back, to when I gave birth to her actually," Jude said sarcastically.

"You have a daughter?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'm Nikki's mom," Jude said. "And she isn't just my daughter."

Tommy had an extremely confused look on his face.

Jude looked down then back at Tommy. "She's yours," she said her voice cracking. "Your Nikki's dad."

"What!"

"You," Jude pointed at him and then to herself. "And I. Have a kid. Nikki."

"Nikki?" Tommy turned around expecting to see her behind him but she wasn't there. "She was right there."

"Guy!" Jude yelled at SME. "Find Nikki, she has to be around here somewhere."

"Got it, dude," Speed said as he, Kyle, and Wally split up.

"God, where could she be?" Jude said and started peering in all the studios. Tommy walked quickly down a hallway. He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

He closed the door and started walking on to the roof. 

"Nikki," Tommy sighed. "I know you're up here."

"Right here," Nikki said leaning against the brick wall of the edge of the roof. He slid down next to her.

"Think we should have a talk?"

She nodded and sniffled.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since I moved in with you," she said. "I found out that afternoon."

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Tommy asked.

"Never?" She bit her lip. He gave her a confused look. "We were doing good. You were taking care of me, acting like a parent, being my dad, I never had that, and when SME has been the only good male role models for you, you kinda want to hang on to it." She sighed. "I thought if I told you, you might..."

"What Nikki?"

"... you might... leave again. And hurt us, again," she choked out."

He hugged her. "Look, I'm here to stay, and I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you, I promise." He then chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm surprised I didn't figure it out," Tommy shook his head. " Jude is a rockstar, you look so much like both of us, and most of all... you're music. It reminded me so much of your mom, I couldn't believe it. And that song today," he smiled. "Brought back some memories."

"Why'd you do it? Leave in the first place?" she asked.

"Nikki," he said. "I know you want to know, but I'm not ready to talk about it with you yet, I need to talk to your mom first."

"Fine," Nikki said."Let's go back down."

"Okay," Tommy said starting to get up.

"On one condition," she said. "I get to call you Dad."

He smiled and pulled her up from the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

Tommy and Nikki walked back into the lobby. 

"There you are!" Jude said. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" She ran and hugged Nikki and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, Dad found me," Nikki said pulling away.

Jude glared at him.

"I figured it out weeks ago, I'm not stupid."

"Sorry," Jude said. "So, you got a record deal, Ms. Nikki Stewart."

"Yeah, I kinda needed an alias," Nikki shrugged.

"How many songs have you recorded?" Jude asked excited.

"I'm working on my fourth," she said. "One of yours actually." Jude gave her a confused look. "I kinda borrowed one of your old journals."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, she's definitely my daughter."

"Which one?" Jude asked.

"'Why Can't I'."

Jude closed her eyes and sighed. She decided to change the subject. "So, how's Dave?"

Nikki bit her lip. "Actually, it's a funny story. I don't know how he is because I don't live with him."

"What?" Jude asked filled with shock and confusion.

"I moved in with Dad a month ago," Nikki said.

Jude looked up at Tommy. "She what?"

"I think you should talk," Nikki said. "Privately." She whispered to Jude, "This conversation will involve a lot of yelling."

"Studio C," Tommy said and walked off. Jude followed him.

"So," Jude said closing the door behind her and then crossed her arms. "Care to explain how my daughter ended up living with you?"

"One, she's our daughter. Two, it what was best for her."

"What's best for her! You think you know what's best for her!" Jude started yelling.

"Jude," Tommy said calmly, she kept ranting.

"You walked out on me and her for fifteen years! And now you're saying you know what's best for her!"

"Jude!" Tommy tried to get her attention.

"She belongs at home with her family! Dave is a great guy!"

"JUDE!" Tommy finally yelled in her face. "Dave hits her! It go bad enough that half her face was bruised and her arm was in a sling!"

"Oh my god," Jude said and sat in a chair. She put her forehead in her hands. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Tommy said taking a seat next to her.

"If you're lying..."

"Jude, I wouldn't joke about this," he said seriously. "You can even ask Nikki, I'm sure she has the scars to prove it."

"No," Jude shook her head. "It's not true. Dave wouldn't do something like that, he wouldn't."

"Jude, he would," Tommy said. "And he did."

"I've gotta go," she said and burst out of the studio. She saw Nikki sitting on a couch in the lobby. "Nikki, let's go."

"Where?" she asked.

"Home," Jude said and started walking to the door.

"No," Nikki said. "I'm staying with dad."

"Nikki," Jude said.

"Mom," Nikki said. "I'm not gonig back there, I can't."

At this point Tommy had come into the lobby. "Jude, she can stay with me, I want her to stay with me."

"Tommy, Dave won't hurt her."

"Yes he will!" Nikki yelled.

"Jude, I don't want either of you going back there," Tommy began.

"Since when are you the boss of me Tommy?" Jude asked. "I'm an adult."

"Jude," Tommy said with worry. "If you go back there, he'll hurt you."

"No he won't," Jude said. "He loves me. He loves us."

"Go back if you want, Mom," Nikki said. "But I'm going home with Dad."

"For tonight only, then if you don't come home, we'll think about alternative plans."

"Alternative plans?" Tommy and Nikki asked confused.

"Sadie works at the studio down in Miami, I'm sure Darius wouldn't mind the move," Jude said.

"What!" Nikki yelled. "I'm not going to Miami!"

"Then maybe you won't be recording at all!" Jude yelled.

"I'm staying," Nikki said firmly.

"Fine," Jude said. She walked over a kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you in the morning about it."

* * *

"Miami! Out of all the places, she thinks about sending me to Miami!" Nikki yelled chopping up tomatoes. She and Tommy were maknig spaghetti for dinner. "And then she wants me to stop singing!" 

"Alright, maybe you shouldn't have a knife while ranting," Tommy said taking the knife from her hands.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nikki said and grabbed a bread stick and started eating it.

"Because if you want to talk-"

"Man you are having way too much fun with this parenting thing," Nikki smiled.

"Speaking of which, you're grounded," he said. "Two weeks."

"Why?"

"For not telling me I was your parent," he said.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Nikki, your mom is difficult sometimes. She'll come around eventually, but she's stubborn."

"Tell me about it," Nikki sighed. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tommy said, wiping his hands on a towel. He opened the door to find Jude. "Jude?"

"Just don't say I told you so," Jude said. She had a cut on her forehead, a bruise on her cheek, and a bloody lip.


	10. Chapter 10

Songs are: Out of My Heart (Into Your Head)- BBMak

I Hate Myself For Losing You- Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"Come in," Tommy said and Jude stepped inside. "What happened?" 

"Dad? Who was it?" Nikki came out of the kitchen and saw Jude. "Mom?"

"Nikki, upstairs," Tommy said.

"But-"

"Do you want another week of being grounded?" he asked.

She sighed and walked upstairs.

"Grounded?" Jude smiled in surprise.

"Yeah," Tommy said putting his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, you talk to Dave?"

"Shut up, Quincy," Jude said.

"Tell me what happened," Tommy said leading Jude to the living room.

"I went home, I talked to him about Nikki leaving. He said she ranaway, I asked him why. He said that she was probably dating you," Jude said confused.

Tommy had a disgusted look on his face. "Do you know how perverted that is?"

"Yeah," Jude said. "He then told me how she came back a day later and you punched him before she left."

"Now, hold on-" Tommy started.

"Just let me finish," Jude said. "He told me we were better off without Nikki, that she was a piece of meaningless crap. We got in an argument, I told him it was over, he started hitting me."

"Jude," Tommy said and hugged her.

"You were right," Jude said crying. "You were right, and I should have believe you. Once again, Jude proves she's a screw up."

"You aren't a screw up," Tommy said. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"No, I'm not," Jude said. "Nikki loves music, G Major, and you. And I tried to take her away from everything."

"Everyone messes up sometimes, look at me," Tommy said. Jude looked up at him wiping away the tears. "You said some things you didn't mean, and it's okay."

"No it's not," Jude said. They were silent for a few moments. Tommy cleared his throat.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" he asked. "I don't want you going back home."

"Neither do I," Jude said.

"Okay," Tommy said. "I'll go get the extra guest room ready." He walked up the stairs to see Nikki sitting on the top step.

"You're seriously letting her stay?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, she's your mom," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but we both know you still love her," Nikki blurted out.

"Room. Now." He said and pointed to her door.

"Things were so much easier before you found out you were my dad," Nikki said going into her room.

* * *

The next morning Jude was in the kitchen when Tommy and Nikki came down. 

"She's cooking?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"Jude, what exactly are you cooking?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Breakfast," Jude smiled.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, you can't cook," he smiled.

"It's scrambled eggs," Jude said. "I couldn't even screw that up. Nikki, you love my eggs."

Nikki stayed silent ignoring Jude.

"Am I still on the silent treatment?" Jude asked and bit her lip.

"Depends, am I being shipped off to Miami?" Nikki asked harshly.

"Nik, I was angry when I said that," Jude said. "And now that I think about it, I was unreasonable, uncaring..."

"...and a heartless bitch?" Nikki added sarcastically.

Jude smirked. "I wouldn't go that far. But, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Can I stay at G Major?" Nikki asked in a normal tone.

"Yes," Jude said.

"You're forgiven," Nikki smiled. "But honestly, your cooking sucks Mom."

"It does not," Jude chuckled. She looked at Tommy.

"Have to agree with her on this one," he tilted his head in Nikki's direction.

"I'm getting ready for the studio," Nikki grabbed a poptart and ran upstairs.

"So she doesn't totally hate me?" Jude asked when she left the room.

"You know her better than I do," he said.

"Yeah, but she's more like you then you could ever imagine," Jude said softly.

* * *

Later that morning, they all went to G Major. 

"I wanna try that new song," Nikki said making her way to Studio A. Tommy followed her in. He looked back at Jude to see if she was coming.

"No, you guys go ahead, I need to talk to Darius," Jude nodded and went to his office.

Tommy got settled at the soundboard and Nikki got in place with her acoustic guitar in the sound booth.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Out of My Heart, take one."

She began playing and singing.

_I feel fine  
Now the rain has gone and the sun has come to shine  
Nothing can get me down today  
Head over heels  
Got my mind made up as I'm driving through the fields  
Nothing can get me down again _

_Catch me if you can  
I've gotta make a getaway _

_As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
Out of my heart, into your head  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
Out of my heart, into your head_

"I remember this song," Jude said from the doorway. Tommy glanced back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "You wrote it for me before I went on my second tour."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Is this your way of trying to tell me something? Having our daughter record this?" Jude asked.

"She found the lyrics in an old drawer," Tommy said. "She asked to record it, so why not?"

"Huh," Jude sighed as she watched Nikki sing some more.

_Chasing the sun  
Tryin' to get away  
From the rain that's gonna come  
Hope I make it all the way _

_I'm lost in a crowd  
Tryin' to find my way  
But the rain keeps fallin' down  
Doesn't matter anyway _

_Catch me if you can  
I've gotta make a getaway _

_As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
Out of my heart, into your head  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
Out of my heart, into your head_

"I was an idiot," Jude said. "I tried to take her away from this."

Tommy stayed silent and watched Nikki sing.

_Take a look at the sky  
Feel the sunshine  
In your heart  
In your head  
In your own time_

_As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
Out of my heart, into your head  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
Out of my heart, into your head _

_Out of my heart, into your head  
Out of my heart, into your head_

"Well? What'd you think?" Nikki asked when she finished.

"It was great," Jude said.

"Yeah, the song's probably one of the best I've ever heard," Tommy said jokingly.

"Very funny," Nikki smiled coming out of the recording booth. "So, Mom, what'd Darius say?"

"I have a new producer," Jude said. She turned to Tommy. "Or, an old one."

"He wants me on your new album?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jude sgihed. "Says he wants to bring back the feel of my older stuff."

"I thought you said that I would never produce you again?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Darius is like a two year old, if he doesn't get his way he throws a tantrum," Jude laughed. "So, I guess we're back as a team."

"In that case," Nikki smirked. "Try this one. A sure winner," she handed Jude her old journal with a picture holding a page. "I'm gonna go meet up with the band." Nikki ran out leaving Jude and Tommy alone. Jude opened to the marked page and Tommy picked up the photo. It was them at a G Major party.

"It was our six month anniversary," he said. "But instead of going out we had to come here."

"Yeah, I had a great time that night," Jude said. They both smiled and their eyes met. Jude immediately broke the gaze and looked back down at her journal. She let out a small gasp.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"She's definitely your daughter Quincy," Jude said. Tommy grabbed the journal from her. "I don't think you should-"

It was too late, he had already started reading the song. "When did..."

"Almost three weeks after you left," Jude said closing her eyes. "When I realized you weren't coming back."

He sighed. "You wanna try it?"

"Yeah, sure," Jude said. She went into the recording booth and picked up the electric guitar. She nodded to Tommy so he'd start to record.

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no_

_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you_

By the last line Jude was on the verge of tears.

"That was... amazing," he said. "You okay?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, it's just..."

"I know," he said. She came into the soundbooth. "Jude, I haven't dated anyone since you."

"Really, I wrote this song when you were supposedly dating a blonde supermodel," Jude said crossing her arms.

"That was a lie in a tabloid," Tommy said.

"Truth?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

Jude sighed and took a seat.

"You think we should talk about what happened fifteen years ago?" he asked.

"You left," she said. "I had our kid. No big deal."

"Yes big deal," he said. They were silent for a few minutes. "Jude, I asked you to marry me..."

"I know," Jude sighed.

"You said no," he said.

"I know," she said. She remembered the day perfectly.

_They were in the living room of their house. Tommy was down on one knee in front of Jude. _

_"Jude Harrison, will you marry me?" he asked. Jude put her hands over her mouth. _

_"I... I..." she started. _

_"Jude?" he asked with a nervous smile. "Say something." _

_"Tommy, I love you, but... who really knows what the future will bring. I mean, I'm eighteen, you're twenty-five, we're still really young. This is something that can change our lives..." _

_"You're saying no?" he said. He had a painful look on his face. He stood up to face her. _

_"Tommy, a person's entire future can change in a matter of minutes, and change is really scary. It will stay with us for the rest of our lives..."_

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" he said. "Jude, I love you, I'm in love you. So marry me!" _

_Jude was crying now. "No, I... I can't..." _

_Tommy threw his hands up in anger and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him Jude sat on the couch and cried. _

"Jude, it broke my heart that day," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What was with you then?" He asked. He lifted her chin so they made eye contact. "After all these years, I deserve an answer. Why'd you say no?"

Jude let a tear stream down her cheek. "We told each other we each had important news, to tell each other..."

He nodded.

"You asked me to marry you, and I said no, and before I could tell you my news you left."

"Yeah?" He said wanting her to continue.

"That was the day I found out about Nikki. I was going to tell you that I was, we were, pregnant," Jude said.

Tommy sat back in the chair in shock. After all this time, he finally knew the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Songs are:

Too Late- Hope Partlow

Mirror Mirror- M2M

* * *

"You serious?" Tommy asked. 

"I freaked," Jude said and shrugged. "I was eighteen, pregnant, and my boyfriend proposed out of the blue."

Tommy gave a confused face. "...I'm sorry?"

Jude let out a small laugh. "Don't be. It's my fault too."

"I should have stayed. I should have listened," Tommy said.

"And I shouldn't have let you walk out that door," Jude sighed. "But we can't change the past can we?"

Tommy smiled. "To think if we hadn't been idiots, we could have been happy this whole time..."

Jude smiled. "Yeah." They looked up and their eyes met. They kept eye contact for a few minutes before Jude looked down and blushed.

"So, uh, Darius wants to bring back the feel of your first albums?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jude said. "I think 'Hate' is pretty good, but he told me he wanted something with a country vibe, like 'Natural Disaster'."

"Darius a big fan of Mason?" Tommy laughed.

"Shut up," Jude smiled. "I have one song in mind..."

"Okay," he nodded.

"...about you."

"oh," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Go for it."

Jude nodded and went in the recording booth and picked up the acoustic guitar.

_ I know my heart was cold  
But I take back all the things I told you  
I'd trade my soul away for just another day  
To hold you  
But your not coming back  
The dirts already packed  
The skies have turned to black..again.._

_Its too late to regret  
Cause you already left  
It's too late to hold on  
Because your already gone  
I don't know how I will carry on_

_I feel your body near  
I close my eyes and hear you call me  
I swear your voice is real  
I reach my hand to feel you draw me  
But when I look around  
You're nowhere to be found  
You've left without a sound  
Again.._

_It's too late to regret  
Cause you already left  
It's too late to hold on  
Because your already gone  
I don't know how I will carry on  
I don't know how I will carry on_

_It's too late to regret  
Cause you already left  
It's too late to hold on  
Because your already gone  
I don't know how I will carry on_

_It's too late to regret  
Cause you already left  
It's too late to hold on  
Cause your already gone  
I don't know how I will carry on  
I don't know but I will carry on_

Tommy looked at her and cocked his head to the side when she finished. "You moved on?"

"Had to," Jude nodded.

"Huh," Tommy sighed.

* * *

"_The_ Jude Harrison is your mom!" Diane said in excitement. They were sitting in the lobby of G Major. 

"Yeah," Nikki nodded.

"And let me guess, Tom Quincy's your dad," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Well..." Jim began as Nikki bit her lip.

"Quincy's your dad?" Aaron asked.

"I figured it out a month or two ago," Nikki said.

"And you told Jim and not us?" Diane asked.

"Jim was there when I had a breakdown the other day, it came out then. Diane, you know you can't keep a secret if someone paid you."

"What about me?" Aaron asked with a bit of anger.

"I couldn't tell you!" Nikki said.

"Why not!" he yelled.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" She crossed her arms. "Complain that I didn't tell you sooner!"

Aaron sighed. She had a point.

"So, your parents getting back together?" Diane asked.

Nikki rubbed her temples. "Don't get me started on that. They're relationship is too complicated."

"That doesn't look complicated," Jim said and pointed to Studio A. Tommy and Jude were laughing about something.

"Stuff happening with them is like clockwork," Nikki smirked. She closed her eyes and began to count. "Three, two, one..."

Amanda walked into Studio A.

* * *

"Hey Tommy," Amanda said walking into the studio. "Oh, I didn't know you had company..." 

"Yeah, I did," Tommy said.

"Oh wait, you're that Instant Star girl, Julie Harriet," Amanda said knowing very well what Jude's name was.

"Um, it's Jude Harrison," Jude nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Tommy's told you all about me," she smiled and put her hands on her shoulders. He tried to hold in a wince which Jude caught.

Jude smirked. "No, in fact, he hasn't told me anything about you.Care to share?"

"Well, I'm the new receptionist here, and Tommy's girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Jude said bitterly. "Wow, this is news to me."

"Uh, Jude-" Tommy began but Amanda cut him off.

"He doesn't want it to be official yet or anything, so keep it a secret," Amanda said. "See ya later, babe." She walked out.

Tommy sighed with relief after she left.

"Way to treat your girlfriend," Jude said looking through her journal.

"Jude it's not what you think," he said. "Amanda has this stupid crush on me, I have never and will never ask her out."

"It's okay Tommy," Jude nodded. "I moved on, you moved on, I'm okay with meeting your girlfriend." Jude felt like cringing at the word girlfriend.

"Amanda is not my girlfriend..." Tommy said.

Nikki came into the studio.

"Who sent Barbie on the war path?" she asked.

Jude and Tommy chuckled.

"Uh, Nik, I wanted to ask you something," Jude said. "Wanna sing with me? A song for my album?"

"Serious?" Tommy and Nikki said at the same time. Jude nodded.

"What song?" Nikki asked.

"Mirror," Jude said. "The music was the first song I taught you remember."

"Yeah, you never told me the lyrics," Nikki said. Jude handed her the notebook. "Let's do it. "

Tommy looked at Jude skeptically while Nikki went to get her acoustic.

"You'll see," Jude said, knowing the question Tommy wanted to ask.

* * *

Nikki and Jude were both sitting on stools with acoustic guitars. Tommy gave them the signal to start. Nikki started with the intro. 

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

Jude came in with the first verse.  
_  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me_

Nikki came in on back up vocals.

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

They sang the chorus together.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Jude sang the next part before Nikki went into the second verse.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_

_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

They sang the rest of the song together.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me  
_

"Mother daughter duet, I like it," Darius said from the doorway. Tommy glanced back at him before looking back to Jude and Nikki.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_

Jude sang the last line on her own.

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

"That's why," Jude nodded, answering the question Tommy never got to ask.

"Another song about him?" Nikki asked Jude.

"What? Like it's a bad thing?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Kinda pathetic," Nikki said rolling her eyes towards Jude.

"Do you know what's really pathetic?" Jude asked with a smirk. "Being the front-man of a boy band, that wore matching outfits and did synchronized dance moves."

"True," Nikki said, they both glared at Tommy.

"Take two," he said a bit annoyed, truth was, this was the happiest he'd been in fifteen years.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy, Jude, and Nikki got back to his house later that night.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I'll cook," Jude offered.

"Mom, for everyone's safety, I refuse to let you cook, unless you need to poison someone, therefore, you're lasagna is perfect," Nikki said.

"Nikki," Jude said. "Go work on a song, I need to talk to your dad."

"Fine," Nikki said and trudged up the stairs.

"Okay," Tommy said. "What's going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?"

He smiled. "You have your signature 'Jude has something on her mind' face on."

"How long can Nikki and I stay?" Jude asked flat out.

"Jude, you know the two of you are welcome for as long as you like," Tommy said. "Chicken marinara?"

Jude nodded. Tommy began getting the food together. "But the thing is, Nikki doesn't want to leave. And..."

Tommy smirked. Jude saw this and sighed putting her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"Don't make me say it," Jude said.

"You don't have to say anything," he smiled.

"After everything that happened in that house, I can't Tommy. I can't go back," Jude admitted.

"Then stay here," Tommy said. "Nikki has her own room that she's comfortable in, apparently she's like her mother, messy."

"Well, she's also like her father. When she doesn't get her way, she throws a tantrum," Jude smiled.

"Like her mother she's too stubborn to admit she's wrong," he added.

Jude smirked. "No, I'm pretty sure that's from you."

"Maybe," he said. But they were really thinking the same thing about that quality. _"That stubborness kept us apart for fifteen years." _He then smiled. "Like her mother she thinks her songs are good without me changing them."

"Like her mother, she's right," Jude laughed. Tommy began laughing too.

"Man," he said when he calmed down. "We have one annoying kid."

"There are some good parts about her," Jude said. "She's smart. And funny."

"And just like her mother," Tommy said. Jude gave him a strange look. "She's amazingly talented when it comes to music, and beautiful."

"Yeah," Jude said. "But I always thought she took after you."

"Really?"

"The things she does sometimes," Jude said with a small smile. "She always sleeps on her left side, likes writing in caps, hates my cooking, and you can tell just by looking at her... she's your daughter."

Tommy nodded. "Unlike her mother, she isn't late."

"Unlike her father, she takes less than an hour in the bathroom," Jude said.

"Gee, thanks," he said and put the chicken in a pan. "So, how'd I end up producing you again?"

"Darius asked if I wanted to change producers, now that you were back." Jude sighed. "I decided it was best for everyone this way."

Tommy nodded. "Did Darius know? That Nikki was your daughter?"

"He knew I had a daughter. And that Nikki had a rockstar mother. But he only met her once when she was seven before I took her on tour with me. I tried to keep her away from that stuff, you know?" Jude said.

"I don't think it worked," Tommy chuckled.

"Well Darius found out yesterday that I was her mom, you were her dad. He was a little shocked. He never realized it when he assigned the two of you together."

"Wow," Tommy said.

"I'm glad," Jude said. "I'm glad that it was you."

"Thanks," Tommy said. "I'm glad that it was me too."

"And thank you. For letting us stay here, for producing me again, for everything you've done for Nikki these past few months."

"You welcome. And thanks for letting me get to know our daughter," he smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jude smiled.

"Being a jerk when we first met. Making you put up with all that crap. Leaving."

"I'm sorry for being equally a jerk, and you did have to put up with a lot. For not telling you about Nikki. Letting you walk out that door."

"I'm sorry for asking."

Jude looked into his eyes. "Sorry for saying no."

_"The offer still stands,"_ He thought to himself.

"What?" Jude asked.

Tommy's face flushed, did he really say those words out loud? He looked at Jude and smiled. She hadn't heard a thing, she just knew what he was thinking. "Nothing."

"Oh," Jude said. She saw a note pad and a pen and grabbed it. She began writing.

Tommy continued cooking, while watching her write. He smiled as she paused to think.

"I know you aren't composing a grocery list," he said.

"It's a song," Jude said. "I have the music in my head, but the chorus and parts of the verses are a blank."

"You want me to help?" he asked.

"Not yet," Jude said. She tried writing something but immediately crossed it out and slammed the pen down. She sighed with frustration.

"Jude," he said calmly.

"What!" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Just breathe," he smiled. Jude calmed down and stared at him.

"What did you just say?" she asked with a small smirk.

He looked at her confused. "Just breathe?"

Jude smiled and then began writing furiously.

* * *

"I'm gonna chill in my room for the rest of the night," Nikki said and carried her dishes out of the dining room and into the kitchen. 

"That means I get you all to myself," Jude smiled.

"What's gotten into you Harrison?" he chuckled.

Jude blushed. "Not that. My song. I need your help."

"Hey, I have my own studio," he said and they walked down the hall. Jude walked in and looked around the red studio.

"Nice," she smiled. She saw the acoustic guitar in the corner. She picked it up and began strumming.

"Nah," he shook his head and took it from her. "It needs to be faster." He began strumming the same chords faster. Jude bobbed her head. "Sing," he commanded. Their memories flashed back to the first time the met, the first time they worked on one of her songs, the first times they butt heads over her music. Jude shook those thoughts from her mind and became focused on the song.

"If I just breathe..." she sang.

* * *

Around ten, Jude and Tommy were laughing. Nikki, in her pajamas, stood in the doorway and watched her parents. They looked happy. Nikki wanted to stay and watch, but if they acknowledged her presence, they might come out of their own little world, where the past fifteen years hadn't happened. Nikki smiled as she walked down the hallway. 

"I'll let them have their fun," she said as she went off to bed.

* * *

Around midnight, Jude was singing the first verse. 

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

She turned to Tommy when she finished. He nodded his head.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Tommy strummed the guitar softly as Jude sang the bridge. 

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?_

She backed up and then belted the chorus. Tommy smiled as he began playing the faster notes.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright_

Jude danced around a bit to the music which caused Tommy to laugh.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Tommy popped a burned copy of the song out of the computer. 

"Think it was worth the all nighter?" Jude asked sleepily.

"Let's see what Darius says," Tommy shrugged.

"I'm so tired," Jude yawned.

"Go to bed, I'm just gonna listen to this one more time," he said.

"No," Jude said. "I can make it a few more minutes. Let's just sit down though." She plopped down on the floor. Tommy chuckled and took a seat next to her as the song played.

* * *

Around nine, Nikki walked through the house. 

"Mom? Dad?" She peeked into the studio. They were on the floor asleep against the table that held the soundboard. Jude's head was on Tommy's shoulder and his head lay on top of hers. Nikki couldn't help but letting out a small laugh. Tommy woke up first. He saw Nikki in the doorway and then looked to his right where Jude was asleep.

"Uh..." he started.

"Must have been some song," she smiled.

Tommy nodded. He nudge Jude. "Jude, wake up."

"Huh?" Jude awoke a few moments later. "God, we fell asleep here?"

"Guess so," Tommy said.

"It's now nine, and I believe Darius wanted us to show up at ten today," Nikki said.

"Crap!" Jude said and stood up with Tommy.

"I'll go start coffee," Nikki made her way to the kitchen.

"So..." Tommy started awkwardly now that they were alone.

"Um, yeah..." Jude said a bit embarrassed. "We were just... really tired."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Really tired. Really really tired."

"Okay then," Jude said.

"Alright," he said. "We should get ready."

"Yeah, we should," they both walked out the door at the same time getting stuck in the door frame.

"Uh, you first," he said. Jude walked out and Tommy followed.

* * *

Jude and Tommy showed up in Darius' office around 10:10. 

"You two look exhausted," he chuckled.

"We didn't fall asleep til four, then woke up at nine," Tommy said.

Darius looked at the two a bit confused, but a second later his unasked question was answered by Jude.

"We were working on this," she handed him the CD. He looked at it and put it in to play. He listened to the whole thing and nodded at the end.

"Well?" Tommy said.

"It's good," Darius said with a smile. "I think we just found your first single for your next album."

Jude and Tommy both smiled.

Darius stood up and began to walk out. "You know, I had my doubts. Bring the two of you back together again. But this," he handed the CD to Tommy. "Just threw those doubts out the window. I wanted a finished copy with SME done by next week." He walked out.

"Wow," Tommy said. "I haven't seen him react to a song like that since..."

"...White Lines," Jude finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We should get to work."

"Yeah," Jude smiled. "I'm glad I get to work with you again."

"Same here," Tommy smiled.

"And what am I?" Nikki said with her arms crossed in the door way. "A second best?"

Tommy looked from her to Jude. "No, you're both number one."

"Speaking of which," Nikki said. "New song, studio A." She walked off leaving Tommy and Jude.

"I'll go work with the band," Jude said.

"And I'll go work with our daughter," Tommy said. They walked out the door at the same time, getting stuck again.

"You go first this time," Jude chuckled. Tommy slid past her and walked to the studio as Jude stood back and watched him.


	13. Chapter 13

Song for last chapter was: "Breathe" by Michelle Branch (forgot to type it, sorry!)

Songs for this chapter:

Number One- Skye Sweetnam

Change Your Mind- All-American Rejects

* * *

"Okay," Tommy said walking into Studio A. "Let's hear it."

Nikki nodded. She and the band were already set up. Aaron started playing softly.

_ I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone_

Nikki picked up her guitar and sped up the music with the rest of the band.

Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

_ I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one_

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I want to follow Rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that one day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one

Nikki finished the song. "Well?" she asked.

"Good," Tommy said.

"Hey, do we know what my first single will be yet?" She asked.

"That's up to Darius," Tommy said.

"Any ideas of what he'll pick?" Nikki asked.

Tommy sighed. "No, Nikki. I don't. Get ready for another take."

Nikki got in position.

* * *

An hour and five takes later, Nikki and Tommy went into Darius' office.

"Ah, another song?" Darius said. "Second one in 24 hours, T."

"It's a gift," Tommy said.

"Please, I had that song written a year ago, all we had to do was learn the music," Nikki said. Darius put it in and pressed play. They listened to it. "Well?" she asked.

"Nikki, as you know, we need to decide on your first single," Darius said.

"And this is it?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he said. Nikki looked confused. "You see, the rest of your songs will be good as second or third singles, but we need something that's out there. Something that people will remember. Something to put Nikki Stewart on the map."

"What are you saying Darius?" Tommy said asking him to cut to the chase.

"You need an amazing single and you need one soon," Darius said.

"I'll go through my songs and try and put something together..." Nikki said.

"Maybe you should ask you parents for help," Darius suggested.

"What?" Nikki said.

"Your dad is your producer, your mom is a platinum artist. They've written together some pretty amazing songs, I'm sure they'll help you out."

"But I don't want help!" Nikki said. Tommy looked at her confused. "I don't want to be known for whoo my parents are!"

"Gee, thanks," Tommy said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna come up with a hit by myself!" Nikki said and stormed out.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"And we thought Jude was bad when she was a teenager," Darius chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm new to this parenting stuff okay?" Tommy said. "It's totally different from dealing with a regular artist, or Jude for that matter."

"Now you have both of them," Darius smirked.

Tommy sighed again. "I need to find her."

"Good luck," Darius said. Tommy exited into the lobby where Jude was coming out of Studio C.

"Why did Nikki just rampage through here?" Jude asked.

"Darius wants her first single," Tommy said. "He doesn't think anything else is good enough."

"Okay, so we'll help her out, get writing tonight," Jude said like no big deal.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck. "Well, the thing is, she doesn't want our help. She wants her music to be her music, her first single to be all her."

Jude put her hands on her hips and rubbed her lips together. "Like mother like daughter, huh?"

"Apparently," he smiled. "I'll go get her..."

"No," Jude said. "Give her a bit of space."

Tommy nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Aaron said coming into one of the rehearsal rooms where Nikki was sitting against a wall. "I figured you were too smart to go to the roof again."

"I'd thought it'd be the first place my parents would look," Nikki said crossing her arms.

"Want me to break out the Will Smith?" he said as a joke. Nikki looked at him.

"Love 'em to death. But I need to write my first single on my own. It's kinda..."

"I get it," he said. "This song defines who you are, what your career will be. If you don't do it on your own..."

"...it won't be you," they said at the same time.

"Maybe I should just give in," she said. "Let them help me. The rest of my stuff, it isn't exactly what I want to make a name for myself with. I'll tell my parents that they can help."

"No, don't."

"My only other option is running away. I have too many things to deal with here." Nikki shrugged. "I don't know what to do." She put her head against the wall, banging it a little harder than she wanted to. "Ow."

He smiled. "There is something else..."

"What? Because I don't see any other solutions right now! I'm stuck! I can't go back to my parents and I can't runaway!"

"Write your own song." he said. She gave him a 'are you crazy' look. He sighed, then smiled. "Don't solve the problem, when danger is better." He looked at her. "Come on."

"Far away you stock them, in cages that tether," she said unenthusiactically.

"And all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides."

"And now the tables do turn," she said, not meaning for it to be part of the song but Aaron went with it.

"When it's all gone what's left for you," he said. "And when the sky is falling..."

"Don't look outside the window?" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Step back and hear I'm calling."

"Give up-"

"-Don't take the fast road," he cut her off. "It's just your doubts that bind you. Just leave those thoughts behind you now."

Nikki gave him another 'are you serious' look.

"Change your mind," he walked up to her. "You let go too soon."

She smiled. "Were those lyrics or advice?"

"Both," he smirked. "We can do this, I'll help you."

"Fine," she said. "Let's give it a shot."

* * *

An hour later they were practicing with the band. Jim pointed to something on a note pad and Nikki crossed it out and wrote something in. Aaron was showing Diane the beat changes, which she rolled her eyes at before changing it herself to work better.

* * *

An hour later, Tommy was working with Jude and SME.

"I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain," Jude finished the song.

"That was great, girl," Tommy smiled. Jude smiled back.

"And the Jude/Quincy love fest begins again," Speed whispered to Kyle.

Darius poked his head in the studio.

"Tom? Why aren't you with Nikki?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her since she stormed out of your office," Tommy said.

"But she has a new song she wants me to hear. Says it's gonna be her first single."

Tommy looked at Jude who was already putting down her headphones and coming out of the recording booth. They all went to a rehearsal room.

"What's this about a new song?" Tommy asked coming in with Jude and Darius.

Nikki ignored her parents presence. "Darius. We've worked on this song for a few hours and we think it can be my first single. Just give it a chance."

Darius nodded. Nikki nodded to the band and they began.

_ Don't solve the problem  
When danger is better  
Far away where you stock them  
In cages that tether_

And all the bridges you've burned  
leave you trapped off at all sides  
And now the tables do turn  
and it's all gone, what's left for you

And when the sky is falling,  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road  
It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now  
Change your mind  
You let go too soon

Sit down, you're sinking  
There's no one to watch you  
Skip town, you're thinking,  
There's no one to stop you

And all the bridges you've burned,  
Leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
And it's all gone, what's left for you

And when the sky is falling,  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road  
It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now  
Change your mind  
Let go too soon

Nikki danced in place as Aaron did a bit of a guitar solo. She grabbed the mic and started singing again.  
_  
Don't run away,  
Stop feeling fine  
It's better than your worst, your worst day  
No words to say, I'll give you mine  
And pocket all the hurt, and just stay  
Don't run away.  
It's better than your worst, your worst day_

And when the sky is falling  
don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road

And when the sky is falling,  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road  
It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now  
Change your mind  
You let go too soon

Don't run away  
I'll change your mind  
Let go too soon  
_ Don't run away  
I'll change your mind  
Let go too soon  
Don't run away  
I'll change your mind  
Let go too soon_

Don't run away  
I'll change your mind

"Well?" Nikki asked.

"Congratulations, you have a single," Darius said. Jim and Diane high fived and Nikki hugged Aaron. "I want a cleaned-up copy as soon as possible." Darius walked out.

"Take a break you guys," Tommy said. "We need to talk to Nikki." The band walked out leaving Jude, Tommy, and Nikki.

"That's my girl," Jude smiled and gave Nikki a hug.

"You got that done in a few hours?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, after I freaked Aaron found me in here. He started saying the lyrics to get me up and going. Soon enough we were turning it into a song."

"Nice," Jude said.

"So, you were in here alone, with Aaron? No one else?" Tommy asked. Jude bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah, it was great," Nikki said. "I definitely need to co-write with him more often. No excuse me, I need a break." Nikki walked out. Jude sighed and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"You're way too overprotective," Jude shook her head.

"Our fourteen year old daughter was alone in a studio with a sixteen year old boy!" He said. "Do you not see the problem here?"

"They're in a band together, they need to work together sometimes," Jude said. "Meaning you'll have to butt out."

"I'm her producer, I can butt in here whenever I want," he said. "And I'm also her father, so I can interrupt her with boys whenever I want."

Jude shook her head. "Same old Quincy."

"What? You're just gonna let her run around with boys?" he asked.

"She's a teenage girl? What do you expect?"

"She's only fourteen!"

"She's gonna be fifteen in a month," Jude said. "And is this about Aaron or boys in general?"

"Both," Tommy said.

"Then she's on the right track," Jude smiled. Tommy cocked an eyebrow. "Fathers tend to hate the ones girls have the most chemistry with."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, my dad never liked you," Jude said. She realized that this phrase would bring back too many memories. She then smirked. "I'm crazy. It was probably because Sadie was always blasting your cheesy, lame, boy band music."

He smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"If she likes him," Jude said getting back on subject. "We have to give him a chance."

"Or, she can not date til she's twenty," he smiled. "Yeah, I like my option."

"Let's go record," Jude chuckled and walked out of the room with Tommy following.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, Nikki walked into Darius' office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on in Nikki," Darius said. Nikki came in and took a seat. "We need to talk about a few things."

"What? Am I being fired?" she chuckled.

"No," he smiled. "I want to know if you want to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Nikki asked.

"Well, your stage name, do you want to keep it?" he asked.

"I don't know..." She said. "Why are you asking?"

"Due to recent events mostly. Because you can always take the last name of your mother or your father..."

Nikki smiled. "Nikki Harrison-Quincy. Has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Darius said nodding his head.

"Alright, let's go with that," Nikki said. "That all?"

"No," Darius said. "I need to talk to you about your parents..."

"They were misbehaving again? That's it, they're grounded," Nikki said jokingly.

Darius let out a small smile. "Nikki, you parents have an amazing chemistry. It affects them both musically and personally."

"So don't mistake them goofing around in the studio as them getting back together," Nikki said in a annoyed tone. "I get it."

"What I'm trying to say," Darius sighed. "With Tommy and Jude, you have to expect the unexpected. You need to be prepared for them to get back together. I don't know if it will happen or not, but you have to be ready."

"Okay," Nikki said. "But you're okay with them getting back together?"

"Yeah," Darius said. "I guess I have to be."

Nikki smiled and nodded.

"You planning something?"

"Maybe," Nikki said. "Maybe I won't need too." Nikki walked out and over to Studio A.

"If I just-" Jude began.

"You were a few beats off on that one," Tommy said.

Jude nodded and started again. She then saw Nikki standing there. "Hey."

Tommy turned around. "Finished for the day?"

"Yeah," Nikki said taking the seat next to Tommy. "Keep going like I'm not here."

"Alright, try it again," he said.

"Tommy, we've been at this all day!" Jude complained.

"And it's gonna be perfect, just as soon as we get the timing right," he said. Nikki realized the irony of what he just said. She shook her head and put in her ear buds to her MP3 player.

"Kinda rude to do that when someone's singing," Jude said.

"Mom. I've had to listen to you sing for almost fifteen years. I need a break every once in awhile. Now, excuse me, London's Calling." Nikki walked out not wanting to listen to the two of them anymore.

"She's a Clash fan?" Tommy asked.

"Guess it runs in the family," Jude shrugged. "Like mother, like daughter."

Tommy smirked. "Unlike her mother, she can get her timing right."

Jude put her hands on her hips. "You dissing my music, Quincy?"

"No, your music is great," he said. "But it could be better."

"Says the man who sang unoriginal pop crap while shaking his ass to synchronized dance moves on MTV," Jude said.

"You know you were always a closet BoyzAttack fan."

"No, I wasn't," Jude said. "Thought some of the members were kinda cute though."

"Really?" Tommy said leaning back in his chair becoming interested in the conversation. "Like who?"

"Let's see, Chaz wasn't too bad... then there was Jake..." Jude trailed on trying to annoy Tommy.

"You do realize I'm the only member that you kissed, dated, and slept with," Tommy said.

"And how do you know?" she said crossing her arms. Tommy got a bit of jealousy in him, then saw Jude's game face.

"Oh, Jude Harrison has a dirty little secret?" he asked jokingly. "This is new."

"How do you know? You've been gone for awhile..."

"Nice guilt trip," he said sarcastically. "So who was the guy?"

"No one," she said.

"Good, cus I'm the only straight one," Tommy said.

Jude laughed. "I was just trying to have some fun."

"God, sometimes you can be so..."

"Seventeen?" She asked.

"Nah," he said. He looked right at her. "You."

"Same to you Quincy, same to you" she smiled softly. "Now, let's finish this song."

* * *

Tommy, Jude, and Nikki all walked into the house. 

"I'll start dinner," Jude said. Nikki groaned. "Soup and salads, okay?"

"Fine," Nikki said. The phone rang and Tommy went into another room to pick it up. Then there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Nikki shouted. She opened it to see Dave standing there in a suit. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. He took a step forward and Nikki kept backing up. He finally came into the house. "Mom! Dad! Get in here!" Nikki said backing into a wall.

"What is it?" Jude said coming in. "Dave..."

"What's-" Tommy started as he came in and saw Dave. "-going on."

"Jude," Dave started. "I'm sorry, babe. Really I am. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really? Cus when people make fists and start hitting you, they usually have an intention of violence," Nikki said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Dave said and took a step towards her. Tommy stepped between them.

"Don't go near my daughter," he said.

"This is her father?" Dave asked pointing to Tommy.

"Yeah," Jude said. "And he's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Jude, I'm sorry. I swear I've changed. Here," he said handing her a bouquet of flowers. "I brought you these."

"Dave, why are you here?" she asked.

"I want you to come back home, I want to get back together," he said.

"Dave, you hurt me too much, literally," Jude said.

"Please give me another chance," he said. "I love you."

"Alright that's enough," Tommy said. "Get out of my house before I call the cops."

"Please," Dave said before being pushed out by Tommy.

"Mom, you aren't actually considering going back to him?" Nikki said.

Jude opened her mouth to answer, but Nikki already knew what she was gonna say.

"Forget it," Nikki said and started going up the stairs. "I can't believe you would even think twice. I can't even look at you," she said hatefully before running to her room. Jude winced as she heard the door slam. Tommy sighed and avoided eye contact with her.

"Tommy..." Jude began.

"Jude," he said. "I just... you can't make the wrong decision."

"But-"

"Jude, not now," he said.

"He's says he changed. He said he loves me," Jude said hopefully.

"He doesn't love you! All he did was hurt you! I love you!" He said before storming into the kitchen. Jude was left there with her mouth hanging open. Did she really just hear _those_ three words from Tommy?

* * *

The next day Nikki still wasn't speaking to Jude and Tommy kept conversation to a minimum with her. Nikki was in school leaving Tommy and Jude at G Major. 

"Hey," Jude said walking into Studio A. Tommy stayed silent. "You're gonna have to talk to me eventually."

"I'm working," he said with no emotion.

"Yeah, well I am too," Jude said and sat on the edge of the soundboard. "I have a new song."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go." Jude went inside the recording booth and sat down at the piano. "When did-"

"When I was pregnant with Nikki," Jude said. "Had to find something to throw myself into after, well, you know."

He gave a small nod and she began.

_Where's my will,  
Can I find a way,  
The earth is wild,  
And I can't sit still,_

_A familiar sound,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard,  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,_

Tommy kept his eyes on her. Was she really unsure of what to choose?

_A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm brightening up,  
To fill these cracks,_

_A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,_

_I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong_

Jude was getting emotional as she let a tear fall. Tommy just kept looking at her, did she already make up her mind?

_A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay away_

"Jude, you're seriously considering going back?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy..."

"It's the worst place for you..."

"The song's about you," she said. Tommy gave her a confused look. "I knew this was coming, I knew that soon we would probably get into a fight, someone would get hurt, and he'd ask me to come back to him. Thing is, I probably would have. But then you came back into the equation. And it's different now. I don't know what to do." She looked at him through the glass that separated them. "Last night, you told me..."

"I know what I told you Jude," he said.

"Is it true?"

He sighed and looked down. "You know the answer to that."

Jude came back into the sound booth and sat at the soundboard. "Tommy, what do I do?"

"Jude I can't tell you what to do," he said. "And you already know what I think." Jude looked straight ahead. "Here," he said and leaned over and pulled a CD out of a drawer.

"What's this?" Jude looked down.

"She wrote it the night she came to stay with me," he said. "I'll be right back." He left the room and Jude put the CD in and Nikki's voice filled the room. It was Heavily Broken. Jude gasped when she heard the chorus. She had heard Nikki had a pretty emotional song, but she hadn't _heard_ it.

_Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care_

Jude was shocked at this last part. She realized Nikki was talking to her. She started crying.

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
_

Tommy stood in the doorway as he watched Jude listen to the song.

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken_

"I think you heard Nikki's opinion," he said. Jude turned around to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"I can't lose her Tommy," she said. "She'll hate me if I go back. I can't let that happen."

"The don't let it!" He said. "Jude, the choice is obvious. From what I see, you're just to afraid to make it."

"I'm not afraid," Jude said defensively.

"Really?" Tommy said stepping closer to her. "Then what's keeping you from making your mind?"

"I..." Jude said but shut her mouth. He was right. "I need to make a phone call." She raced out of the room.

* * *

When she got to Studio C, she pulled out her cell phone. 

"Hey, I knew you'd call," Dave said.

"Dave we need to talk," Jude said firmly.

"Sure, how about over dinner tonight?"

"No. Today, lunch at the coffee shop up the street from G Major okay?" she asked.

"Whatever you say, baby," he said happily.

"See you at one," Jude sighed before hanging up. She put her head in her hands. What she was doing would be hard, but it was the right thing.

* * *

A few hours later, Nikki and Tommy were working on the vocals for "Change Your Mind".

_Change your mind__  
You let go to soon_

"Try it again," Tommy said to Nikki who groaned.

"Ugh. Can we try a break?" She said. He nodded and they walked into the lobby. They saw SME sitting in the lobby.

"Why aren't you working with Jude?" Tommy asked as Nikki picked up a water bottle.

"She left a half hour ago. Something to do with lunch with Dave," Speed said. Tommy's eyes widened and Nikki dropped her water bottle.

"What?" Nikki asked in shock.

"She said that she was going to have lunch with Dave," Speed said. He then looked at their expressions. "What?"

"You let her go!" Tommy yelled. "Are you an idiot?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Wally asked.

"Dave isn't a good guy..." Nikki began.

"Yeah I heard he drinks, but Jude told me he stopped," Kyle said.

"Did she tell you that he hit her and Nikki?" Tommy asked bitterly. Speed, Wally, and Kyle's faces went white with shock. "Didn't think so." He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked, but knew the answer.

"I'm going to get her," Tommy said slipping on his leather jacket.

"I'm coming with you," Nikki said about to run towards him.

"No," he said. He looked at SME. "Where'd she go?"

"Coffee shop down the street," Wally said.

Tommy nodded. "Make sure she stays here." He pointed at Nikki before walking out. As soon as he was out the door Nikki tried to run but Speed held her back.

"Whoa, you're staying here Dude Jr.," Speed said.

"I'm almost 15, can you stop using that nickname?" she said.

"Nah," Speed shook his head.

"I'm gonna work on a song." Nikki said before storming off to the studios.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jude stepped into the coffee shop. 

"Hey," Dave said standing up to greet her with a kiss on her cheek. Jude pushed him away ever so slightly.

"We need to talk," she said calmly. She took a seat and so did he. "Dave. I really care about you. And we've had a great time these past two years. But it needs to end."

"What?" Dave asked with a smile.

"I need to do what's best for me and my daughter. I can't be with you Dave. It's not safe or healthy," Jude said.

"This is _him_ isn't it?" Dave hissed.

"Who?" Jude asked.

"That boyband guy you used to date. You know the one who fathered that brat," he said.

"Do not call Nikki a brat," Jude said angrily and defensively. Dave grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't breaking up with me," he said and squeezed her wrist.

"Dave," Jude siad. "You're hurting me."

He squeezed tighter. "Now, we don't want our little rockstar making a scene do we?" He smirked. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" Jude followed him outside and around the corner into an alley, because she had no choice he was still squeezing her wrist.


	15. Chapter 15

Songs are:

It Ends Tonight- All-American Rejects

Runaway- Pink

* * *

Tommy drove towards the coffee shop . As he drove by it, he didn't see Jude or Dave inside. He drove a few yards forward and saw two figures standing in an alley. One of them was a blonde girl. 

"Dammit!" He pulled into the first available parking spot and rushed toward them.

* * *

"Dave! Don't do this!" Jude yelled. He pushed against the brick wall. 

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. He then leaned in close and whispered. "Maybe you'll think twice next time you fool around with him."

Jude pushed him off. "Nikki is the best thing that's ever happened to me, so isn't Tommy. You," she looked at him in disgust. "Are probably the worst. You abusive, alcoholic jackass."

"You've gone too far," he said and punched her. She winced as she fell to the ground. She touched her lip which was now bleeding. "Get up!" She looked up at him while holding her mouth. She let out a small gasp. "I said get up!" He backed his foot up to kick her, but a voice stopped him.

"I don't think so," Tommy said from behind.

"You again?" Dave said turning around to meet Tommy's fist to his face.

"And yet you fall for that again," Tommy said as Dave curled on the ground in pain. He stepped over him and helped Jude up. "You okay?" he asked.

Jude gave a small nod. Dave pushed himself up and clenched his fists. Tommy gently pushed Jude behind him. Dave growled and punched Tommy in the stomach. Jude had disappeared from behind Tommy, who backed up in pain. Dave smiled at this.

"Ever see '10 Things I Hate About You'?" Jude asked from behind Dave. He turned around. Jude punched his nose. "That was for Tommy." She kneed him in the balls. "That was for me. And this..." She kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back on to the pavement. "That was for my daughter!" Tommy had gotten up and stood next to Jude. "Leave me alone Dave, or else I'll come after you. Don't ever contact me, Tommy, or Nikki, ever again." Tommy pulled him off the ground and shoved him against the wall.

"And if I ever find out you did something else to one of my girls," Tommy said. "I'll let you imagine what I can do to you." Dave gulped.

"Tommy, he's not worth it," Jude said.

"Let's go," Tommy said grabbing Jude's hand and taking her out of the alley. They got into his car.

"You alright?" Jude said.

"I'm fine," he said. Jude looked at him knowing he was lying. "It's nothing. Really. How's the lip?"

"Uh," Jude said putting her fingers to her bleeding lip. "It'll heal."

"Here," Tommy said grabbing a tissue out of the glove compartment. He began blotting Jude's lip, and leaned in close to get a better view. They're eyes met and they became silent. Jude closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Tommy's.

"Thank you," Jude said. "For saving Nikki, and me. For letting us stay with you, for coming back." Jude opened her eyes and looked into Tommy's. "And for being my knight in shining armor. Or in this case, leather." Jude looked away a bit embarrassed

He smiled. "Hey," he said lifting her chin to make eye contact again. "I'll _always_ be you're knight in shining leather."

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that," Jude sighed.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Jude eventually pulled away from him and sunk back in the passenger's seat. Tommy did the same and put his hands on the wheel, but didn't start the car.

"I know you meant it," Jude nodded. Tommy looked over at her. "What you said... last night... I know you meant it Tommy. You always have."

"..and always will," he said and tried to make eye contact.

Jude looked down knowing what he was trying to do. "I know." She sighed and looked out the window. "Can we just... drive? I'm not in the right shape to go back to G Major yet."

Tommy nodded and started the car.

* * *

Around 4:00, they got back to the studio. Jude saw SME in Studio A recording with an engineer. She walked in interrupting them. 

"Dude, I was in the middle of my sickest guitar solo to date," Speed said.

"Nikki," Jude said. "Where is she?"

"Not here?" Kyle said. Jude ran up to Speed and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Where's my daughter?" Jude said and put her hands on her hips.

"I took her home an hour ago," Speed said. "She was pretty mad at you for going to see Dave, and Tommy for going after you without her."

"Okay," Jude said and ran out of the studio where Tommy was standing.

"Let's go," he said, he had heard everything. "Nice hit on Speiderman by the way."

"Thank you," Jude said. She pulled out her phone and tried calling Tommy's house. No answer. She tried Nikki's cell. Voicemail. "Let's get home soon, she isn't answering the phones."

Tommy nodded.

* * *

They walked into the house. 

"Nikki?" Tommy said. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room.

"Shh..." Jude said. "Listen." Tommy stayed silent and Jude heard a faint piano playing. She went to the recording studio and saw Nikki playing. Nikki's back was to Jude so she didn't notice her. Nikki began a song.

_ Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow_

Nikki took a breath before continuing.  
_  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

Jude stood in the doorway of the recording booth, knowing that even if she had chosen to go back to Dave, Nikki would have stayed. That's how hurt she was.

_ A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

Nikki kept playing, even though she was crying. Jude realized that the last part was about her.

_ The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_"Did she just blame herself for my relationship with Dave?"_ Jude thought to herself.  
_  
All these thoughts locked inside_

Nikki added the next part in just at that moment.  
_  
Now you're the first to know_  
_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight_

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight_

Nikki sighed as she played the last note. She let her arms drop to her sides. "I know you're there," she said.

"For how long?" Jude said coming in.

"Since the first bridge," Nikki said as her mom sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Jude said. "I should have never exposed you to a guy like Dave. He's out of the picture now, he can't hurt us again."

"No," Nikki said. "It's my fault."

"Nikki do not blame yourself," Jude said.

"If you weren't pregnant with me, you would have said yes to Dad's proposal," Nikki said.

Jude raised and eyebrow. "How do you know that story?"

"I overheard you guys talking in the studio that day," Nikki said. "Mom, it's my fault, you two would have been happy all that time."

"Nikki, this is no one's fault but mine," Jude said and gulped. "I should have said yes that day."

"You're just realizing it now, if I hadn't existed..." Nikki let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Nikki, don't start with that," Jude said sternly. "And I'm not just realizing it now."

"What do you mean?" Nikki said.

"There hasn't been a day since your father left, that I hadn't regretted saying no, or stopping him form leaving, or wondering... what it's be like, for the three of us to be a family."

"Anything like it is now?" Nikki asked.

"Some parts yes," Jude nodded. They stayed silent. "How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you blamed yourself?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, ever since I found out mostly," she said. "I even thought about running away."

"No," Jude said.

"I said that I thought about it," Nikki said. "Instead I just wrote a song."

"Can I hear it?" Jude said.

"Can we?" Tommy said from the doorway.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Jude smiled.

"Do you really wanna know that?" he smirked slyly.

"As a matter of fact I do," Jude said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Okay," Nikki said picking up her electric guitar. "This is 'Runaway'."

_I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me_

_To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me_

_I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell  
I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away_

_I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away_

_It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away_

_I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away_

_I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell  
I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me_

_This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me_

"Wow," Jude said when she finished.

"Nikki," Tommy said carefully. "We love you, you were never a mistake, you're probably the best thing that ever happened to either of us. Remember that okay?"

"Okay," Nikki smiled and nodded.

"And don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," he added.

"It's mine, I was and idiot," Jude said.

"And mine," he looked at Jude. "I was a jackass."

"It's a miracle that I turned out so smart and nice," Nikki added. "And thanks, both of you." She walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Some Hearts" is by Carrie Underwood. (I changed some of the lyrics so they'd fit.)

* * *

Two weeks later, everything had gone back to normal. Tommy and Jude were sitting in Studio A. 

"We can't just sit here all day," Tommy sighed.

"I don't have any ideas for a song," Jude answered honestly. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"You could write a song." He said sarcastically. "Come on, I need some angsty break-up songs."

"Dave is the one thing I want to forget about," Jude said. "I want to look forward, think of something better that's coming my way."

"Okay," he nodded. "And what's that?"

Jude sighed, not sure of what to answer with.

* * *

Nikki, Aaron, Jim, and Diane were hanging out in Studio C. 

"New song, what's it gonna be?" Jim said.

"I don't know," Nikki said. "Not much inspiration around lately.

"You're kidding me?" Aaron said as he saw Diane at the drum kit, reading a tabloid. "A tabloid?" Nikki burst out laughing along with Jim.

"Hey, you're gonna be in it soon enough," Diane said to Nikki. "Might as well be prepared for what they'll throw at you."

Nikki shrugged and walked over to her. "Shay Mills divorces Eden Taylor for the fourth time. God, why can't they just make up their minds, stay together or split up?"

"I know," Diane said. Jim and Aaron rolled their eyes.

"Aw, do the boys not like the girly stuff?" Nikki said jokingly.

"They're afraid they'll get cooties," Diane said in the same tone. She flipped the page. "Hey, look. It's the 'Where They Are Now' section."

"I love that part!" Jim said. Aaron glared at him. "If... I... actually read tabloids."

"It's Instant Stars," Nikki said a bit more interested. Jim and Aaron had given in and huddle behind the girls.

"Karma, the third Instant Star," Diane said. "As the last Instant Star, she was a one hit wonder waiting to happen. Her first single, Waste My Time, made it big due to the remarkable lyrics and music by Jude Harrison." Nikki smirked at this. "Her following single, I Will Be the Flame, did place on charts but was not as popular. Her album sales tanked and her career faded from there. She was last reported to be seen working as a performer at a men's club." Diane's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Mason Fox, the second Instant Star, had a few hit singles in Canada, party due to his success on the show and his collaborations with Harrison and her back-up band," Aaron read. "After his second album with G Major, he moved to the States to pursue a country career. He's is widely popular there and continues his friendships with G Major members."

"Where exactly did he go?" Jim asked.

"Nashville," Nikki said. "I visited him there once when I was ten. He introduced me to so many people, I even got to meet LeAnn Rimes. And he also took me to Graceland." Everyone chuckled. Nikki looked at the page. "Jude Harrison, the original Instant Star, has been on top since the day she won. With platinum album after platinum album, and number one single after number one single, she continues her career creating musical masterpieces. We've seen her life musically, but what is she up to now personally?" Nikki said the last sentence a bit confused. "Turn the page to find out..."

"Huh?" Diane said and turned the page. Blown up was a picture of Jude, Tommy, and Nikki walking out of Tommy's house.

"Holy shit, that's... that's..." Nikki was at a loss for words.

"You," Jim said to sum it up.

* * *

Nikki burst through the door to Studio A with Diane. 

"Hey, where's the fire?" Tommy said. Nikki threw the tabloid at him. He saw the picture. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Jude said and grabbed it from him. "Harrison Hides Family?"

"Keep reading," Nikki sighed.

"Jude Harrison has been seen leaving Tom Quincy's, producer and former BoyzAttack! member, house everyday for the past few weeks. The two have also been spotted with a teenager, all three of them living in Quincy's house. The young girl is rumored to be Nikki Stewart, G Major's next big artist. She is also rumored to be Harrison's speculated child. After what seemed to be a break-up fifteen years ago, Harrison dropped out of the limelight for several months, rumored to be with child. All though this was never proven, it was never denied. Sources say that the Harrison-Quincy romance has started up again, and the teenage girl is in fact Harrison's daughter, who is fathered by none other than SHAY MILLS!" Jude shouted the last phrase in disgust. Tommy went wide-eyed and Nikki kept her hands on her hips. Jude went back to reading. "This is the reason for Mills' and Eden Taylor's recent divorce."

"Okay," Diane said nervously taking the magazine from Jude. "That teaches me to read tabloids."

"Shay isn't my dad!" Nikki yelled. "Who the hell are these 'sources' anyways? I was never told of these 'sources'!"

"Nikki, calm down. It's a tabloid. A 'source' is anyone who said the saw you or claims to know you," Tommy said.

"I can't believe this," Jude sighed. Just then, Darius knocked on the door.

"Jude, Tommy, Nikki," He nodded.

"And I better go," Diane said before rushing off.

Darius saw the tabloid in Jude's lap. "I see we've heard the news."

"No duh," Nikki said. Darius looked at her. "Sorry, I'm a little pissed."

"Yeah, well, I'm a lot pissed," Darius said. "Follow me."

* * *

All four stood in Darius' office watching TV. 

"Jude Harrison has been out to get me from day one," Eden said to reporters on the TV. "She's created this whole scandal to get back at me for being more talented than her."

The last sentence caused Nikki to burst out laughing. Jude glared at her. "Sorry."

"That bitch and her daughter can go to hell for ruining my marriage," Eden said and Darius turned the TV off.

"I cannot believe the nerve of her!" Jude said. "After all these years..."

"Jude, calm down," Tommy said.

"I don't care what she says about me. But when she brings Nikki into it..."

"Mom! Dad!" Nikki said grabbing both of their attention. "When my album comes out, you can't protect me from critics, tabloids, rumors, and reporters. There will probably be a rivalry or two, I need to learn to handle it. I do not need either of you sticking up for me, because frankly," she looked at Tommy. "You always ended up in tabloids drunk, half naked, and usually both. And you," she looked at Jude. "Were always in for dating different guys, also getting drunk, getting arrested _while_ drunk and last but not least the grand theft auto!"

"Okay! Enough!" Darius yelled.

Tommy looked at Jude questioningly. "Grand theft auto?"

"I stole Sadie's car once while I was pregnant about a month after you left, I had four cop cars on me because they thought i was armed and dangerous. I just didn't tell Sadie my car was broken and needed to borrow hers."

"That was an interesting incident to handle," Darius smiled. "But Nikki is right. She's gonna need to learn how to handle the press herself. I've scheduled a press conference for tomorrow for all four of us. I've also scheduled for Nikki to perform afterwards for the press."

"She's not ready," Tommy said.

"Look, we are going to the press with the truth. Jude is Nikki's mother, and Tom, you're her father. You'll explain how you just recently found out after leaving Toronto for fifteen years. Jude you will come forward as currently not in a relationship. After they get through with those questions, they will question Nikki's right to be here. People will think she only got this contract because of who her parents are, we need to show 'em she has talent," Darius said. Tommy sighed knowing he was right.

"The press conference is at noon, I need you all here at nine," Darius said.

"Nikki has school," Jude said.

"And I can miss one day," Nikki said. Tommy and Jude looked at her. "You didn't even make it past seventh grade and Aunt Sadie told me you ditched out on school just to record. It's only one day, so chill."

"Hate it when she right," Jude said.

"Nikki, I want you to pick one of your slower songs, just you and either an acoustic guitar or piano. Let me know what it is you choose by tomorrow."

"Got it," Nikki said.

"I need you all well rested for tomorrow, so have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks," Tommy said as they all went out of the room.

* * *

Later that night while Tommy was making dinner and Jude and Nikki watched, they started getting their story together. 

"So, I'll just say that I knew about mom's career, and later found out you were my father, and that I moved in with you to be closer to you. And you two are living under the same roof for the sake of me, my career, and your careers," Nikki said.

"Good," Tommy said. They had already decided to leave out Dave.

"I'll stick with keeping you out of the spotlight so you could have a chance at a normal childhood. And that a singing career was your own choice."

"And my story is that I was gone for fifteen years and came back to my job to produce Nikki. Who months later I found out was my daughter and Darius was completely clueless as well when he assigned us."

"And we leave him to handle his stupidity from there?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

Jude gave a small nod and a smile. "Yep."

"After everything he put me through, he deserves it," Tommy said.

"So?" Jude said looking at Nikki. "Any thoughts to what song you'll perform?"

"I can't do 'Heavily Broken' it's too emotional, most of my other songs I need my band for, so my options right now look like 'Wild Horses' and 'It Ends Tonight'."

"What about 'Out of My Heart'?" Tommy asked.

"As much as I like it, I need to do my own stuff," Nikki said. "I could always do an acoustic version of 'Confessions' or 'Yesterday'."

"I think you should do 'It Ends Tonight'," Jude said getting up to help chop vegetables with Tommy.

"Why because it's about you?" Tommy said. He hadn't heard it all of it, but he read over the lyrics.

"No, I think it's good," Jude said. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I don't know, I'll sleep on it," Nikki said. Her parents went back to cooking. Nikki saw their awkward smiles when they had to reach over each other. Jude giggled softly as Tommy nearly fell on top of her reaching for the salt.

"Call me when dinner's ready," Nikki smiled before running upstairs.

"She's up to something," Jude said.

"I know," Tommy said. "But I don't think it's bad."

"Hope not," Jude said.

* * *

The next day, Tommy, Jude, and Nikki arrived on time for the press conference. After a few hours of preparation, the reporters arrived. 

"Show time," Darius said when he poked his head into Studio A where the three sat.

"Okay," Nikki breathed in.

"You'll do fine," Jude said.

"Press conferences are easy," Tommy said. "Just relax." They all went at sat at a table in the middle of the G Major lobby.

"Alright, everyone," Darius began. "Thank you for comnig out here today. You may now proceed with questions."

"Jude! Jude!" A reporter yelled. "Who exactly is the teenage girl beside you?"

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Nikki, my daughter," Jude said calmly. She shot a soothing look towards a nervous Nikki.

"Who's the father?" Another reporter asked.

"I am," Tommy spoke up. He gave Nikki the same look Jude did.

"Nikki! Nikki!" A reporter said. "Why the secrets?"

"Well," Nikki began. "My parents broke up before I was born, and my mother decided it'd be best that I didn't grow up in the spotlight. Now, I have chosen to pursue a career in music here at G Major. They did not know who my parents were when the signed me. For the past fifteen years, I've been using the last name Stewart. But now, I will use the last name Harrison-Quincy."

Jude looked over at Tommy. 'Did you know about this?' she mouthed.

'No,' he mouthed back.

"Nikki!" a reporter said. "Why the name change? Is it to forward your career?"

"No," Nikki said. "Mainly to avoid confusion with my paternity and so I won't have to have so many of these press conferences." The crowd laughed. "No. Really, I thought this would be the best for me personally. I won't have to hide anything, and it'll be easier this way."

"Tom!" A reporter said. "Why you chose to produce your own daughter?"

"Well, when I started producing her, neither of us knew that I was her father. Darius didn't even know when he assigned us together."

"Jude! Why the secrets?"

"Uh," Jude began. "Tom and I went through a bitter break-up and lost contact with each other. He came back while I was recently on tour, and started producing Nikki. When I came back we sorted this all out and now things are running smoothly."

"All three of you are reportedly living under the same roof, if this true?"

"Yes," Tommy said. "The three of us decided this was the best way for Jude and I to have a stable relationship with Nikki."

"Nikki? Are your parents currently dating?"

"No," Nikki said. "They're just friends."

"Do you think that they'll start up with a relationship again?"

Nikki looked at her parents. "I don't know, you'd have to ask them."

Everyone turned to Tommy and Jude for a comment, but they were both speechless. Fortunately, Darius stepped in quickly.

"And now Nikki would like to debut one of her new songs," he said. Nikki went off to the side and picked up her acoustic guitar.

"This song's called 'Some Hearts'," she said. Tommy and Jude looked at each other, neither of them heard the song before.

_She's never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But she must have stumbled into something  
Look at her  
Is she really alone with you_

Jude's face flushed when she realized this verse was about her.

_She wakes up feeling like her life's worth living  
Can't recall when she last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love him  
You're the last thing his heart expected_

Tommy had now caught on that this song was about him and Jude.

_ Who'd have thought he'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes him feel like this  
Well I guess_

The press loved the song as some people swayed and moved to it. Towards the back of the lobby, Jude and Tommy bobbed their heads along.

_ Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

"This song is perfect for her," Tommy said. "Show's off her range."

"Yeah," Jude nodded awkwardly. They both knew what the song was about.

_ Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

As the song started to end Jude danced a little bit which caused Tommy to laugh.

"Shut up!" she said with a smile.

Nikki kept singing and playing when she looked back at her parents smiling at each other which caused her to smile.

"I can't help it," Tommy smiled. Jude pushed him but she tripped and fell into him. He caught her and they smiled as they caught each other's eye.

_ Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
_

Nikki looked directly at her parents as she sang the last line.

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_


	17. Chapter 17

Three days after the press conference, Nikki and the band were recording in Studio B. 

_You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell  
I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me_

_This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me_

"How was that?" Nikki asked when she finished recording.

"Good," Tommy said.

"So, we'll do that along with 'It Ends Tonight' for Darius?" Nikki asked.

He nodded. Jude stuck her head in the studio.

"Guys, Darius just called everyone into the lobby for a meeting," Jude said. They all filed out.

"As you all know," Darius began when everyone came in. "The holidays are coming up. In a few weeks actually. I will be taking a month and a half off to go spend time with my family in the States."

"So what does this mean Darius?" Tommy asked.

"It means, feel free to take as much time off as you want. Everyone's ahead of schedule anyways, so I thought I'd reward you."

"Did you put something in his coffee again?" Nikki whispered accusingly to Speed, who shook his head.

"Happy Holidays everyone!" Darius said before walking back to his office.

"He's lost it," Jude chuckled.

"Hey, at least we get to do nothing for the next couple of weeks," Nikki said.

"Except school and chores," Tommy smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Rain-On-My-Parade," Nikki said.

"We only have one more week of school, no biggy," Diane said.

"It's mid-terms though," Aaron said. "And Jim can't speak French."

"Oui, oui," Jim said.

"Sounds fine to me," Jude laughed.

"That's the only word he knows," Diane said.

"J'espère que vous aimez l'échec," Tommy said.

"What does that even mean?" Jim whined.

"Hope you like failing," Nikki said. Jim winced.

"I'll help you study tomorrow," Diane said.

"Can we go home?" Nikki asked. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"Me too," Jude said.

"Let's go."

* * *

The next morning Nikki woke up sneezing and coughing. She walked out into the hallway and sneezed really loud. 

"Are you sick?" Tommy said from his doorway.

"No," Nikki said. She began to breath in "Are-you" she sneezed. "Crazy?"

"No, I'm right," he smiled. "You're sick."

"She's sick?" Jude said coming out of her room into the hallway.

"I'm not sick," Nikki said. Tommy walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You have a fever," he said taking his hand away. He looked down at her arm. "And you have chicken pox."

"What?" Nikki said. "No those are..."

"Chicken pox," Tommy said again. Go back to bed. You're staying home from school."

"I hate dad mode," Nikki said and went back to her room.

"Tommy I could have handled that," Jude said crossing her arms.

"Jude. Look down," he said.

"Huh?" Jude looked down at her bare legs and bunny slippers to see her legs covered with red dots. "Great."

* * *

Jude was in her pajamas in the kitchen. She was wearing ovenmits to keep from scratching. She was talking on the phone. 

"Swear to God Sades, I had chicken pox when I was six," Jude said.

Sadie was in her office in Miami filing through some papers. "That was the measles when you were six."

Jude sighed. "Nikki's worse than me, I think she also might have strep."

"Poor kid," Sadie said. "I'm sure _Tommy_ is taking good care of you."

"I forgot to tell you?" Jude bit her lip.

"Everyone here saw it Jude, then I had to deal with people asking about why I didn't tell them. I said that your explanation was enough."

"Sorry."

"Jude. I'm you sister. I'm Nikki's aunt. Tell me these things," Sadie said into the phone. She pulled it away from her mouth for a second and turned to a worker. "Tell him I need cleanned up version of the song by tomorrow." She put the phone back to her mouth. "But how is it going living with him again?"

"Pretty good," Jude said. "The house is nice, he's a great cook, and he's an amazing dad to Nikki."

"Hmm..." Sadie said.

Jude smiled. "He makes sure she's been taking medicine today, helps her with music, and he's so overprotective of her. Sadie it's adorable."

"It's adorable, or he's adorable?" Sadie asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Jude was extremely confused.

"Jude, you heard Nikki's song the other day," Sadie began. "I know Nikki.She doesn't write stuff like that unless it's real. And I know Tommy, and I definitely know you. And I know as a fact that you're falling for him again."

"I am not," Jude said and started patting one of the ovenmitts.

"I know you're turning your star ring like you always do when you're lying," Sadie said.

Jude stopped. "Well, you know just about everything don't ya?"

"Jude. He's Nikki's dad. You can't ruin their relationship."

"I know."

"And he left you, don't you remember that?" Sadie said.

Jude gulped. "I know."

"Jude. You can't start caring again," Sadie said knowingly.

"I know!" Jude said annoyed. "But Sades..." She trailed on not wanting to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past fifteen years.

"Yeah?"

"What if I never stopped?" Jude said.

Sadie smiled. "Then your just answered that question."

Jude sighed. Tommy walked in. "Gotta go."

"He's there isn't he?" She smiled.

"By Sadie," Jude laughed and hung up.

"So?" Tommy asked putting a few plastic bags on the counter. "How's Miami?"

"Sunny, warm, nothing like Toronto in December?" Jude said.

"You get my stuff?" Nikki said coming into the room. Tommy gestured towards the bags in front of him. Nikki and Jude started going through them. Nikki pulled out shampoo, cold medicine, and oreos. Jude went through one bag and pulled out tampons.

"Uh... Nikki... um... wanted those..." Tommy said awkwardly turning red.

"It's not your time of the month," Jude smiled.

"I just wanted to see if it would be fun to make Dad buy them," Nikki said. Tommy looked at her. "And it was."

Tommy tried to hold in a laugh.

"No!" Jude said going through a bag. "No, no, no, no no!"

"She found 'em," Nikki smiled.

Jude pulled out four DVDs. "Horror movies?"

"One of them is 'The Notebook', the rest are horror movies," Tommy said. "As requested by Nikki."

Jude glared at Nikki.

"Hey, if Dad had to get tampons, then Mom, you have to watch horror movies."

"She won't even sit through the 'Scary Movies'," Tommy laughed. Jude shot her angry glares at him.

Nikki burst out laughing. "You know those are comedies right?"

"She got freaked from the title alone," Tommy laughed.

"No way!" Nikki said. "Mom? How come you never told me this?"

"Because I knew you'd laugh," Jude said. "We aren't watching these."

"Yes we are," Nikki and Tommy said at the same time.

"No. We aren't," Jude said crossing her arms.

"Yes. We are," they said in the same tone. Tommy and Nikki stared at Jude until she gave in.

She threw her arms in the air. "Fine! We'll watch it! But I won't like it..."

"That's the fun part," Nikki smirked. Tommy handed her some calamine lotion. "What's this?"

"It'll help you feel better," he said. "My memere used it on me when I was little. Relieves the itching."

"Sweet," Nikki said and took off for the bathroom.

"Thanks," Jude smiled.

"For getting her the calamine lotion? Or for getting you the horror movies?"

"You know which one," Jude said.

"Yeah," he gave a small smile. He stepped closer to Jude and picked up 'The Notebook'. "It's one of your favorites."

"You remembered?" Jude asked a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah... I mean... I know pretty much everything about you. Probably more than Sadie."

"Oh really?" Jude said more interested. "So I could ask you anything about me, and you could guess it?"

He smirked. "Try me."

"Favorite color."

"Purple."

"Favorite food."

"Ice cream."

"My birthdate."

"March 23, 1989."

"Favorite song?"

He smiled. "You don't have one. Your favorite guitar pick is your teal one. You wear your star ring everywhere because when you got it when you were ten you wanted to prove to everyone that you would be a star. You only tried out for Instant Star because your dad and Jamie told you too. You haven't spoken to your mom since you were seventeen. You carry a journal with you everywhere. You love your daughter more than anything, then comes music, then probably Sadie. You're stubborn and hate admitting you're wrong. You're an amazing artist and an even better mom."

"I'm not sure about that last one," Jude said.

"Jude. You know you're the best singer in Toronto. Maybe even the country."

"I know that!" Jude laughed. "Nikki. I'm not an amazing mom."

"Well, that is the most talented, smartest, incredible fourteen year old I've ever met. And you raised her."

"Don't you think you're opinion of Nikki is a little biased, you being her father and all?" Jude smiled.

"Nah," he said. "She is." He leaned closer and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "She's her mother's daughter."

"Yeah well she's so much like you it's scary," she said. "And what you said, everyone knows that stuff about me."

"Do they know about the tattoo?" he smirked.

"Tommy! Not so loud!" Jude said in a hushed tone.

"Got you there," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nikki came into the room with pale pink lotion on her cheeks and a stripe on her bangs. "I'm not going out in public like this!"

"Good, 'cus we weren't gonna let you anyways," Jude smiled.

* * *

Nikki sat in a chair and Tommy and Jude sat on the couch while watching they're second horror movie, the Grudge 2.

"Ah!" Jude screamed.

"Mom, chill, all she did was go in the closet," Nikki said. "And this isn't as scary as the first one."

"Yeah, well it's still freaky," Jude said. She screamed again when the little boy appeared.

Tommy chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Jude whined. "Can we please change the movie?"

"Fine. The Reaping?" Nikki suggested. Jude glared at her. "Fine. The Notebook. Happy?"

"Yes," Jude said.

* * *

A while later, Nikki fell asleep in her chair and Tommy and Jude watched the movie. 

"God, I love this movie," Jude said sleepily. It was about nine at night.

"I know," Tommy smiled at her.

_"Now say you're a bird," Allie said._ Jude mouthed the words along with the movie.

_"If you're a bird, I'm a bird," Noah said. _Tommy did the same as Jude, and moved his lips along with the words. Jude yawned and Tommy reached out his arm so she could lay against him. She sighed and leaned up against him. They looked just like they did on her 17th birthday.

"We're okay, right?" Jude said.

"Huh?"

"Us, we've moved on, forgotten the past?" She looked up at him.

"I could _never_ forget the past," he said looking into her eyes.

"Good," Jude looked at the TV screen then began to doze off. "Because I wouldn't want you to."

He smiled and began to drift off to sleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Nikki woke up to see her parents on the couch next to her asleep. She smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Tommy woke up and looked down and saw Jude asleep against him. He smiled and shook her gently.

"Girl, wake up," he said.

"Hmm?" Jude groaned. She slowly awoke and looked up at Tommy. "Hi."

"Hey," he said softly.

"We fall asleep like this?" She said slowly pulling herself away from him.

"Yeah," he said.

"So we missed the end of the movie?" Jude pouted.

"It's not like you've seen it a hundred times anyway," Nikki said coming in the room with a coffee mug. "I made coffee, if you're interested."

"Mmm," Jude tried to take the mug from her.

"Get your own," Nikki said. Tommy took it away from her and put his hand to her forehead. "Ugh, not this again."

"You're sick," he said.

"What tipped you off? The red dots covering my body?" Nikki said.

"No," he said. "I meant that I, as your dad, should be taking care of you while you're sick, which means I will be checking your temperature."

"God, Mom was he always this annoying?" Nikki asked.

"Worse," Jude smirked.

"I've missed out on a lot, I just want to be there," he said.

"So you're saying that you missed me puking, when I was screaming from ear infections, and having a runny nose for weeks on end? You wanted to be there for _that_?"

Tommy nodded.

"Dad. I know you're not the brightest, but it's plain common sense here."

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older," he said.

"Parents use that excuse too much," Nikki said.

* * *

Two weeks later, it's Christmas Eve. Tommy and Nikki are decorating the Christmas tree. 

"So, Jude's still Christmas-crazy," Tommy said putting on ornaments.

"Always has, always will," Nikki smiled. I actually kinda like it in some weird way. The holiday music, the Christmas cards, they get old quickly, but if I don't decorate a tree on Christmas Eve, it's not a holiday."

"Okay, try these," Jude came out with a plate of cookies. Tommy and Nikki each took one and reluctantly bit into them, expecting the worse.

"I think this might be the first non-lethal thing you've ever made," Nikki said.

"She's right," Tommy nodded. "They aren't half bad."

"Well, someone should get to bed soon, Santa's in the area," Jude said.

"Mom. Aunt Sadie told me the truth when I was ten. But if you really want me to, I'll go to bed and watch TV for a bit while you put my presents under the tree," Nikki said.

"That's my girl," Jude said and kissed her head. "Good night."

Nikki hugged Tommy. "Now, you two go easy on the eggnog." She walked upstairs.

Jude went into another room and came out carrying a few boxes and a keyboard.

"Wow," Tommy said.

"You mind helping me with some of these?" she asked as he helped her put the things on the floor.

"Make-up?" he said picking up a pink box.

"Sadie sent that, along with a manicure kit, and a gift card to a hair salon."

"Same old Sadie," Tommy shook his head.

"Yeah, I also got her a few band t-shirts, jeans, and she's been dying for her own keyboard," Jude said.

"So she can play it in her room without having to use the studio," Tommy finished for her. "Man this is tough to compete with."

"Tommy, you've done more than enough. Taking us in, being a father to Nikki," Jude said. "It's the greatest gift she could ask for."

"I guess," Tommy said. He walked over to the window which a curtain was drawn in front of. "But just to add..." He pulled back the curtain revealing a Skyburst Gibson Les Paul Goddess.

"A new electric?" Jude said with eyes wide.

"Her old one has seen better days," he shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me Quincy," Jude shook her head.

"Hey, I missed out on almost 15 years of her life, I can spoil her a little bit," he said and put the guitar beneath the tree.

Jude smiled. She then looked out the window and sighed.

"You wanted a white Christmas?" he smiled softly.

"Just isn't the same without snow," Jude sighed. She started humming 'White Christmas'. She then went into singing.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Tommy came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulders. He sang the next part.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card around  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

Jude smiled at him and joined in with him on the last part.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card around  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
And may all your Christmases be white_

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Jude," Tommy said looking into her eyes. _

_"Merry Christmas Tommy," Jude smiled. They looked up to see they were under misletoe and smiled. They began to lean in and their lips were about to connect._

"Mom!" Nikki yelled. "Mom! Wake up!"

"Jude!" Tommy shook her lightly.

"Hmmm?" Jude said. She slowly awoke. "What's going on?

"It's Decemeber 25th. You know the day after the 24th, day before the 26th, and oh yeah, Christmas!" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Someone's in a Holly Jolly mood," Jude laughed.

"We've been waiting for you to get up, come on," Tommy smiled and pulled her up in the bed. Jude groaned and got out of bed and put on her slippers. They all walked downstairs and Nikki walked over to the tree.

"Ah!" She squealed when she saw the guitar and the keyboard. Jude and Tommy made their way into the living room and Nikki flung herself at them. "You two are the most kickass parents ever!" Nikki smiled and began to open the rest of her presents. Tommy went out of the room and came back with two mugs of coffee for him and Jude.

"Thanks," Jude mouthed.

"Aunt Sadie is still trying to preppify me?" Nikki said opening the beauty supplies which were mostly pink and sparkly.

"You'll call her and say thank you," Jude said.

"Later," Nikki said. She quickly ran out of the room and then back in with two boxes. She handed one to both of her parents.

Tommy smiled and opened it. His eyes lit up when he saw it.

"I didn't really know what to get," Nikki said nervously and truthfully. "If you don't like it..."

"I love it," Tommy said. He looked down and the hand decorated plate that had red licorice spelling out the word 'DAD' on it. "Nikki. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Nikki asked a bit surprised. Tommy opened his arms and she walked over and hugged him.

"Okay," Jude said when they let go. "My turn." She opened her box to find one item on top of tissue paper. "My journal. Thanks for giving back what's _mine_," she said jokingly. She removed more tissue paper to find a framed picture of her teaching a six year old Nikki to play guitar. "Nikki..." Jude sighed.

"There's more," Nikki smiled.

Jude pulled up the last layer of tissue paper to find a t-shirt. She lifted it to read the wording beneath a picture of Nikki. "Nikki Harrison-Quincy's Number One Fan." Jude smiled and slipped the t-shirt on over her pajamas. "Always was, always will be." She walked over to Nikki and hugged her.

Tommy read the back of the shirt. "Nikki Harrison-Quincy Rocks Harder than Jude Harrison." Tommy was about to say something but Nikki put a finger to her mouth while embraced by Jude.

Jude let go and walked over to the tree. She grabbed a box and walked over to Tommy.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled.

He opened it to find his regular brand of hair products. "Very funny," he smiled at Jude who shrugged. He lifted the hair care products out to find a CD at the bottom. "This is..."

"24 Hours. The live version from the Vinyl Palace. The original and only copy from that night."

"You're giving it to me?" He smiled.

"You're responsible for it," Jude said. "Just thought maybe you should have it."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks. Now time for your present. Close your eyes."

Jude did as she was told. Tommy helped her up and directed her through a hallway and to the front door. He opened it and he, Jude, and Nikki stepped out.

"No. Way," Nikki said looking around.

"What? What's going on?" Jude said with her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and find out," Tommy smiled.

Jude opened her eyes and gasped. There were snow machines on both side of the house, covering the front yard in a white blanket. The neighbors' yards were plain faded green. "Tommy... how'd you... when'd you..." she smiled and turned to him. "Why?"

"I pulled some strings and got these delivered yesterday while you visited Speed. Set them up after you went to bed last night, and it's been snowing since 2 this morning."

_"He planned it before I told him..."_ Jude realized to herself.

"I figured this might be good, even if it's not the real thing." He sighed.

Jude looked around at the scene before her. She then turned back to him and sighed. "It's even better."

Tommy smiled at her and they gazed at each other until Tommy was hit with a snowball in the face.

"Come on!" Nikki said. "Let's play!" She threw a snowball at Jude and it hit her in the butt.

"Now, it's on," Jude ran out and start throwing snow at Nikki. Tommy joined in and the three had a snowball fight in the middle of a snowless Toronto on Christmas morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Song is "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Nikki walked out of a class with Jim and Diane. 

"History's so boring, it doesn't change at all," Jim said.

Diane looked at Nikki. "Why do we put up with again?"

"'Cus he's a kickass bass player," Nikki said. She looked up. "And that's about it."

"Look Nikki," Diane said pointing at a flyer. "Cheerleading tryouts."

"Like O-M-G!" Nikki said sarcastically. She let out a small chuckle. "Like I'd ever really try out for that."

"Not a fan of the cheerleaders?" Jim asked.

"You've never heard one of her rants," Diane said.

Nikki handed her books to Jim and got into a cheering pose. "Ready," she gave a nod and a really cheesy smile. "Okay! I'm pretty, I'm perky. Watch me do a hurky! I think I'm really hot, but actually I'm not! I'm blonde, and fake; my nose is made of plastic. I'm just bimbo-tastic! I'm cute, I'm peppy. And I'm just way to preppy! I think what I do is fun, no way! Now I'm done," Nikki finished her cheer impersonation.

"Wow," Jim said.

"Hey," a kid with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came up to Nikki. "I just saw your cheer."

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Nikki laughed and took her books from Jim.

"I'm Cal," he said.

"Nikki," she said.

"So, uh I think you should try out for the cheerleading team."

Nikki and Diane burst out laughing.

"Did you not just see me?" Nikki said. "Thanks, but no thanks." They started to walk away.

"Then at least let me take you on a date," he said jumping in front of them and handing Nikki his cell phone number.

Nikki took it and pushed past him. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Jude spun in a chair as Tommy looked to the ceiling balancing a pencil on his nose. Nikki and Jim walked in. 

"So this is where she gets it from," Jim said sarcastically. Jude stopped spinning and Tommy sat up. Nikki whacked Jim on the arm.

"Just came to tell you that we were just going try and come up with new songs, you know actual work?" Nikki said. Jude blushed.

"We were just on a five minute break," Tommy said.

"Tell that to Darius," Nikki said before walking out with Jim.

"She's right," Jude said. "We should get to work."

"On what?" Tommy asked.

"Well, there's one song I have..." she sighed.

He smirked. "You been holding out on my Harrison?"

"I wrote it after Dave came back," Jude said.

"Told ya you would have a lot of built up angst," he said.

"Actually, it's mostly a moving on from you song," she reached into her bag and pulled out a CD.

"You already recorded it?" he asked.

"I mixed the track myself. All we need are my vocals." Tommy stared at her a bit surprised. "I've been co-producing my own stuff since my third album. I know how to use a soundboard."

"Fine," he put in the CD as Jude went in the recording booth. She put on the headphones and walked up to the mic. "Let's go." He pressed play, and to his surprise, a fast beat song with pretty good guitar tracks. He knew Jude knew her way around a soundboard, he had shown her. But he didn't know she was that good with it. Jude cut in with the vocals.

_ What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

_You know you did it_

Jude started jumping while singing the chorus.

_ I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today_

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone_

Jude took a deep breath when she finished her fast paced song. She needed it out there.

"Wow," Tommy said.

"Never question my ability at a soundboard ever again," she said with a sigh.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed.

* * *

"How about a song about your parents..." Aaron said. He, Nikki, Diane and Jim were hanging out in a rehearsal room. 

"Ew," Nikki said.

"How bout a song about us, you're best friends," Jim said.

Nikki bit her lip. "Not much to say about you losers." Jim gave her a small shove.

"How bout a song about that cute guy Cal you talked to in the hall today," Diane said.

Nikki smiled. "Now that I can do."

"Wait? What guy?" Aaron asked.

"Some guy named Cal in the hallway asked Nikki out." Jim sat down.

"Nikki, you don't need a guy right now. Concentrate on your music. Besides he probably only asked you out for your looks."

"You trying to compliment me?" Nikki said.

"No," Aaron said quickly. "I'm just saying you should pay attention to your music. Give that your all."

"My album's almost done, just need a few more songs. And I think I could use a bit of fun," Nikki said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Aaron said truthfully. "After the past couple of months..."

"Oh God not this again," Nikki groaned.

"He has a point," Diane said. "You've been through a lot."

"And I'm perfectly fine," Nikki said.

"We just don't want another uber depressed Nikki," Jim said. "She's kinda a downer."

Diane glared at Jim.

Nikki looked to Diane, Aaron, then Jim. "Thank you Mom, Dad, and Dr. Phil, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." She grabbed her electric guitar. "Now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." She walked out.

"Why do I have this feeling that this is a bad idea?" Aaron asked the rhetorical question.

"Because," Diane answered, though she didn't need to. "It's Nikki."


	20. Chapter 20

Song is "I Bruise Easily" by Natasha Bedingfield.

* * *

"Okay, my first date with Cal. How do I look?" Nikki said spinning around in the living room. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black tank top with rhinestones along the neckline. 

"I think you need a jacket," Tommy said.

"Dad..." Nikki groaned.

"It's Toronto, in January. And I'm not going to have my daughter walking around like..." Tommy gestured at her outfit. "That!"

"Mom, tell him to chill out," Nikki said.

"He's right," Jude said. Nikki grabbed a white hoodie from the closet and slipped it on. "There, happy?"

"Nope," Tommy said. Nikki sighed. "Nik, he's only asking you out because you're gonna be famous."

"He doesn't exactly know I have a record deal," Nikki bit her lip.

"You haven't told him?" Jude asked.

"Not many people at school know, and I'll tell him when the time is right. I don't want to scare him off." Nikki explained. Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," Tommy said.

"No!" Nikki said. "If he doesn't know I'm famous, then why would Jude Harrison and Lil' Tommy Q be answering my door?"

Tommy sighed in frustration. "Be back by 10, it's a school night."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked out the door.

"She's growing up," Jude smiled.

"Does she have to?" Tommy whined.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jude said. "If you don't mind I think I'll try and work in the studio."

"Alright let's go," Tommy said.

"Alone," Jude bit her lip.

"Did I miss something?" Tommy asked. "Because I didn't know it was Everyone Ditch Tom Day."

Jude smiled but then looked at him serious. "I need to do this. You'll find out later, but for now I need to do this on my own."

He nodded. "I'll just read a book or something..."

This caused Jude to laugh.

"I _can_ read. Now go, work on your super secret project."

"Thanks," she smiled before heading down the hallway to the studio.

* * *

"So, what music you into?" Cal asked. They were walking out of a movie theater. 

"A little bit of everything," Nikki smiled.

"Me too," he said. They walked by a poster advertising Jude's new album that had come out six months prior. "Ugh!"

"Not a Jude Harrison fan?" Nikki asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I think she's okay. But G major dorks. They're everywhere around town and expect you to respect them like there all that but then get pissed if you treat them like a normal person. They're all so fake, and everyone hates them."

Nikki stayed quiet, trying to keep the tears away.

"My mom used to go to Carson. When they were seniors, it should have been about them. But no, it was all about Jude Harrison winning Instant Star. They had to have lameo concerts and she was allowed to miss school for talk shows and recording, and they didn't get their senior skip day. And those SME losers, walked around the school like they owned it. And don't even get me started on Tom Quincy. He juggled between Harrison and her slut of a sister when my mom who was more mature and cooler didn't even get a chance with him."

"Shut up Cal!" Nikki finally yelled at him.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said angrily.

"Sorry, my mom basically hammered every single one of her opinions into my head, and I tend to get carried away. We can talk about something else now?"

"Yeah," Nikki nodded. "That'd be nice."

* * *

Jude sat on the floor of the recording both and strummed her guitar. She had something to say, she just didn't know how. She strummed a little bit more and wrote something down in the journal that lay before her. She then crossed it out and threw her pencil against the wall. For some reason the words weren't coming out. 

"Ugh!" she groaned with frustration. She leaned back and blew the few strands of hair that hung in front of her face away. She needed to get this out, but she didn't know how.

_"Maybe it's not time,"_ she thought. That made sense. Maybe she needed to write another song before going on to this one. She flipped to a fresh page in her journal and walked over to the piano. She played a few notes and the wrote something in.

A half hour later, she played the whole thing through.

_My skin is like a map  
Of where my heart has been  
And I can't hide the marks  
Its not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard  
Drop my defenses down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow _

I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
Theres a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

I found your fingerprints  
On a glass of wine  
Do you know you're leaving them  
All over this heart of mine too  
But if I never take this leap of faith  
I'll never know  
So I'm learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
Theres a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

Anyone who can touch you  
Can hurt you or heal you  
Anyone who can reach you  
Can love you or leave you

So be gentle...

I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
Theres a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

Jude finished and realized the song was for Tommy.

"Huh," she said. A smile crept upon her face. "So that's what was missing." She walked back to her guitar and started strumming the same melody she had before and wrote something new in the journal.

* * *

"Thanks for the date," Nikki said as Cal walked her to the door. 

"Same to you," they got to the front door. "So..."

"So." Nikki said. "See you around school?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess." They stood silently for a few second until they began to lean in. Their lips connected softly for a brief seconds before Nikki pulled away.

"I should go," she said.

"See you around," Cal said and walked back to his mother's car. Nikki stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She began to walk up the stairs when a voice stopped her.

"So? How was the date?" Tommy said from the couch.

Nikki turned around and sat on the stairs. "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" he asked.

Nikki sighed. "If you really liked someone and wanted to be with them, but could never tell them who you truly are because they might hate you for it, do you tell them who you truly are or do you keep your mouth shut?"

Tommy chuckled. "Have you been drinking?" he joked. Nikki glared at him. He got serious. "Nikki. If a guy doesn't want to be with a girl who's as pretty, smart, and talented as you, then they're an idiot."

"You're biased," Nikki said.

"Am not," he said. "Any guy who walks away from G Major's newest recording artist is insane.

Nikki smiled, she could go somewhere with this. "And any guy who walks away from Canada's top selling pop artist is just plain stupid."

Tommy's mouth went agape.

"Night dad," Nikki said before going upstairs.

Tommy sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"Heard that!" Nikki said from upstairs. "And I agree."

"Why am I not surprised?" he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Nikki walked to her locker two days later at school. She opened it to find flowers. She scrunched her eyebrows and smelled them.

"Don't worry, I got Jim to open it for me, I don't have your combo," Cal said.

"Their beautiful," Nikki smiled as she looked down at the red roses.

"Look, I know we've only been on one date, and I acted kinda like a jerk, but I really like you."

Nikki smiled and blushed a bit. "I like you too."

"So... I... uh... was wondering... you um... want to be my girlfriend?"

"Cal," Nikki said. "We only went out on one date."

"So that's a no?" he asked.

"I..." Nikki began, but saw his puppy dog eyes. "I'm gonna have to think about it."

"Okay," he sighed and nodded. He walked away. Nikki smelled the flowers again.

"You gonna say yes?" someone said from behind her.

Nikki turned around. "I don't know. I really like him though..."

Aaron sighed.

"What?" Nikki said. "Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't like him Nikki. I don't think he's that great of a guy," Aaron said. Nikki was surprised.

"That's because you're overprotective and need to let me make my own decisions," Nikki said putting one book in her locker and taking another out. She closed it shut. "Which will be a 'yes' by the way." She walked away.

* * *

Nikki was sitting in the studio in her house with Diane. 

"He said that!" Diane yelled.

"Yeah, surprised me too," Nikki said sadly.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"No."

"Punch him?"

"No," Nikki sighed.

"Slap him?" she asked hopefully.

"I did not use any form of violence," Nikki said.

"Nikki, he insulted your parents, your job, music in general, and that basically your entire life," Diane said.

"The band, you guys are my best friends, thats in my life," Nikki pointed out.

"Nik, I said music. Band falls in the category of music."

"Shut up," she said."And he apologized and gave me flowers."

"Does he know that you're everything he hates?"

"No," Nikki said. "And I'd rather not talk about it.

"Fine changing the subject," Diane sighed. "Why are we in here anyways?"

"Sound proof, so my parents can't listen," Nikki smirked.

"Famous parents, rockstar, sound proof place to talk about stuff, you are living the teenage dream."

"Yes, and keeping a secret life from your boyfriend is so much better!"

"So?" Diane smiled. "It's official?"

"Tomorrow when I tell him it is," Nikki sighed.

"After one date? Where he dissed everything you love?"

"Look, maybe when he finds out about my real life, which won't be for awhile, his opinion might change. But fro now, I'm giving him a chance."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Look, Jim and Aaron already aren't Cal's biggest fans, so it would help if one of my friends supported me. I need someone on my side."

"N-I-K-K-I, go Nikki!" Diane unenthusiastically cheered. Nikki dropped her arms by her side. "What?" Diane smiled. "I was cheering for you, I'm on your team. And besides, doesn't Cal like cheerleaders?"

"Shut up!" Nikki yelled.

* * *

A week later, Nikki sat down at Cal's lunch table. Besides him, there were three members of the football team and two bleach blonde girls who kept putting on lip gloss.

"O-M-G, Lisa! Burberry is way cuter than Dior!" the first fake blonde said.

"Nah-uh, Dior is ah-mazing," Lisa said.

"Do they always act like this?" Nikki whispered to Cal.

"Nah, sometimes they fight over shoe brands," he said like it was no big deal. Nikki winced.

"So then I say to her, 'You know you want me', she gets all up in my face and says 'Oh yeah?', we make out for two hours," one of the football players said.

"Man! Awesome!" Cal high fived him. Nikki rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Nikki? Nikki?" Lisa said.

"Huh?" Nikki turned to them.

"Where do you stand, Dior or Burberry?"

"Uh, I'm not really into designers," Nikki said.

"Excuse us for a minute," Cal said and got up he pulled Nikki with him.

"Ow!" She said and whacked his arm.

"Sorry," he said. "Babe, these are my friends, and I really want you to make a good impression on them. They're gonna be your friends too."

"So what am I supposed to do? Act like something I'm not?"

"No. Just start to get into the stuff Lisa and Cara are into. That's all," he kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," she grumbled as they walked back to the table. Nikki pasted a fake smile on her face. "So? What was I saying?"

"That you weren't into any designers," Cara crossed her arms.

"_Those_ designers," Nikki giggled. "I'm way more into Coach and Chanel."

The girls nodded.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Nikki sat down to lunch with Cal's group of friends.She was wearng a hite mini skitr with a fitted hot pink polo.

"Hey look," Cal whispered. "It's a G Major dork." He pointed at Aaron.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked.

"Heard him talking to someone on his cell, said he'd meet them at G Major that day. I've also seen his passcard."

"You saw his passcard?" Nikki asked. Usually they were all really protective of their passcards, since Darius usually doesn't give anyone under the age of 18 one.

"Well, sorta. It was just something in his bag that said G Major," Cal said. Aaron came closer. "Hey loser! Why don't you just go record to get out of class!"

Everyone at the table laughed except Nikki.

"Shut up," Aaron said tiredly.

"Aw, you don't like the insults? Why don't you just get Darius Mills to protect you?" Cal said.

Aaron looked at Nikki, expecting her to do something. She just sat.

"Wait, wait, better yet, get Mr. BoyzAttack and his slut of the week Jude Harrison to help you out!" Cal laughed. THey rest of the table laughed except for Nikki who tried to hold back her tears.

"Nikki," Aaron said waking closer to them to try and comfort her, but Cal stood up.

"Hey! No G Major rockstar wannabe is going near my girl!" Cal shouted. Nikki sat silently looking at the ground. Aaron looked at her and saw she wasn't going to do anything about the situation.

"Fine," Aaron said backing away. He walked out of the cafeteria.

"That's right! Walk away!" Lisa shouted after him.

"You okay babe?" Cal said putting his arm around Nikki. "I promise, he won't ever speak to you again."

"Whatever, I need to go to the bathroom," Nikki said. She quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria, trying to hold back her tears. She got into the hallway and sniffled.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice from behind her said. She turned around to face Aaron. "You just let them trash everything you are."

"I know, but Cal..."

"Cole!" He yelled at her. It was the nickname he had for her. He ointed at her outfit. "Look at you.You've been dressing preppy, skipping out on studio time, barely speaking to me Jim, and Diane. You're letting them change you!"

"No, I'm not," she said.

"When was the last time you tried writing a song?" he asked.

"I have writer's block," she said defensively.

"Singing?" he asked.

"I'm going on vocal rest fro a bit..." she said nervously.

"Played your guitar?" he asked.

"I..."

"You're hands are fine, Nikki," he said crossing his arms. "You're giving up music."

"Am not!"

"All for a guy you've known two weeks!"

"I'm not!" Nikki said through her tears. "I'm not giving up on music."

"Yeah you are," he said. "You need to break up with this guy."

"I can't," she threw her arms in the air.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I..." Nikki opened her mouth but the regretted what she was going to say.

"I can't believe this, Aaron laughed. "You love him?"

Nikki bit her lip. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, you can," he said. "Nikki. You can't be this stupid. You're lowering yourself to the standards of Lisa and Cara."

"You're comparing me to them?" Nikki asked with shock and disgust.

"I'm not even comparing," he stepped closer to her so he was looking down directly into her face. "You've become one of them."

"You're fired," she said harshly and coldly. She then muttered under her breath. "G Major loser."

"Hypocrite!" he said. "I was only at G Major _because_ of you. Or have you forgotten who you _really_ are already?"

Nikki stepped back. Not just from his words, but her own.

"I can't believe that I ever thought you were cool," he said walking down the hall. "You were just another fake."

She let her silent tears slide down her face as she ran to the bathroom. She walked over to a sink and braced herself as she looked in the mirror. She couldn't do anything. He was right, about Cal, about her music, and about her. Two weeks ago, she was Nikki, recording artsit, future popstar, and a girl who was true to herself. Now, she was a phony, forgetting her true friends, her regular activites, all for a guy and his friends. She had started reading about fad diets and designers just to fit in. She had even started to dress like them. She was forgetting who she really was anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mouth Shut" is by the Veronicas.

* * *

"What!" Nikki said. She Jude and Tommy were sitting in Darius' office.

"Perform at your school, we'll record it and put it on your album."

"When you say my school, you mean, in front of students?" Nikki asked.

"No, the frogs in the science lab. Yes, students. Your peers, your friends. Anything wrong with it?"

"Uh..." Nikki began.

"Most of the students don't know Nikki has a record deal yet," Jude said.

"But they knew you had one without anyone saying anything," Darius said.

"Show called Instant Star on national television, ever hear of it?" Tommy said sarcastically.

Darius blew the comment off. "Nikki. We need a new song for this performance. Something dramatic, maybe heartbreaking. Something these kids can relate to."

"Uh, D, not every teenager is as dysfunctional as my mom at sixteen," Nikki said.

"Hey!"

"She has a point," Darius said. Jude looked to Tommy for defense. He shrugged. "Just try, okay?"

Nikki nodded.

* * *

Nikki walked down the school hallway and saw Aaron. She gave a sad smile and a wave, which he returned with a cold glare before walking away. Nikki kept walking when she passed the music room. She stepped back and peeked in and listened to the school orchestra. The bell rang, and kids started to file out. Nikki stepped in and spoke to the teacher.

* * *

That afternoon at G Major Nikki walked into the lounge where Diane and Jim were playing a DDR like game. 

"Well, well," Diane said unenthusiastically. "Look who's here."

"Hey," Nikki said softly and smiled.

"I was starting to think this place was infested with some disease the way you've been avoiding it," Jim said.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Break-up with Cal yet?" Diane asked. Nikki stayed silent. "New game."

"I will, when I tell him the truth. But I need your help."

"Why would we help you? After you've ditched us and the studio for the past three weeks for your stupid boyfriend and let Aaron quit, why on earth would we help you?"

"Performance at school on Friday. It'll be on my album." Nikki handed them a piece of paper. "These are the lyrics. The orchestra is backing me up, and I found a gutarist who will do this gig. and hopefully I can talk Aaron into coming back if he still doesn't hate me."

"Nikki," Diane said. "These lyrics are great."

"Really great, or I'm dumping the guy you hate, great."

"Both," Jim said nodding his head reading them over.

"So, you're in?" Nikki asked.

"You knew we were from the beginning," Diane smiled.

"Yeah, Diane just had the need to act like a heinous bitch," Jim said. Diane punched him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Uh let's see, heinous, or bitch?" Diane crossed her arms.

Nikki laughed. "I love you guys."

* * *

On Friday, Nikki walked into the auditorium with Cal.

"Some stupid G Major loser took us out of study hall so they can give some mediocre performance," Cal said. "Just my day."

"Cal?" Nikki said. "Shut up."

"What?" he laughed.

"I haven't been totally truthful with you," Nikki said. "I sing. I play guitar. I write songs. I am a G Major loser. I'm almost finished with my first album, I'm going on tour this summer. And my parents are Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison."

He burst into a fit of laughter. "Glad my girl has a sense of humor." He put his arm around her. She pulled away.

"I'm serious."

"Okay," he smiled. "If you're telling the truth, then I presume this assembly today is for you?"

"And now," the principal said. "G Major's newest recording artist, our very own, Nikki Harrison-Quincy."

Nikki turned and walked onto the center of the stage where a microphone stand stood. She took a deep breath before singing.

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

The orchestra came in.

_I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_

She stared directly at a very confused Cal as Diane came in on drums and back-up vocals.

_I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart _

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
I kept inside of me for all this time  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Thought that I could make it work if I just tried  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

When Nikki finished she took a deep breath as everyone applauded. Everyone except Cal, that is. As everyone started to file out, Cal came over to Nikki who was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"So, it's true?" he said. "You lied to me?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't give me a chance if you fuond out who I was, so I pretended to be something I'm not. I'm sorry."

"So, you're choosing the record deal over me?" he asked.

Nikki closed her eyes. "The record deal, G Major, music, it's who I am. I can't change it. You either have this Nikki, or no Nikki."

"Then I choose no Nikki," he said and walked away. Nikki looked down at her lap. Tommy and Jude came up on each side of her.

"Proud of you kiddo," Jude smiled.

"Thanks," Nikki said.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"I will be," she nodded. "Cal was a lesson needed to be learned. I can't be two people anymore, if I want to be a popstar, that's who I have to be."

"You've been spending too much time with your father," Jude smiled.

"Like that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"Besides," Nikki said. "I think being normal is over-rated. I'll love to love and then I'll hate it, right mom?"

"Right you are," she said.

"By the way, how'd you find out about Cal's trash talking?" she asked. Her parents looked to the side of the stage. Aaron gave a small wave. Nikki hopped down from the stage and walked over to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I was a jerk," he said.

"Yeah, you were," she smiled. She became serious. "But I was a hypocritical faker who ditched her real friends for some lame guy. Which qualifies me as the bigger jerk."

He smiled. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah," she said. "Uh, what am I going to do now?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sort of a popstar, and my back-up guitarist quit out of the blue."

"Sounds like a total ass," he said.

"He is," Nikki smiled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." She rolled her eyes. "But I need to find someone who's as much of a pain in the ass as he is."

"I know someone who can be an even bigger pain in the ass," he said.

"He any good?"

"From what I've heard," he smiled.

"He's in," Nikki laughed.

Jude sighed as she looked at Nikki. "We did good with her."

"We?" Tommy asked.

"These past few months, Tommy, it's made up for years."

"No it hasn't," he said.

"To her, it has," Jude said. She looked at Nikki laughing with Aaron. "She doesn't know it yet, but she's gonna fall for him."

"How do you know?"

"Mothers intuition," Jude said. "And it's kind of obvious, the way he looks at her, the way she smiles at him."

Tommy looked closely at them. "Kind of reminds you of us, doesn't it?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, it does." She looked at Tommy, who used his usual look for her and she gave a soft smile.

"Um hate to reck you're staring contest, but we should get over to the studio," Nikki said. Jude and Tommy both snapped out of their trances and looked at Nikki and Aaron who were standing right next to them.

"Yeah," Jude said and shot a quick glance over to Tommy. "We should." He nodded and the four made their way out of the high school.


	23. Chapter 23

"Made For You" is originally "The Story" by Brandi Carlile.

* * *

A week later, Tommy ejected a disk from the laptop.

"Well," Nikki bit her lip and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I give you Nikki Harrison-Quincy's first full album," he said and handed her the disc.

She squealed.

"We still have to get it approved by Darius though," Tommy said.

"Then, let's go," she said and grabbed his hand and dragged him to Darius' office. "Darius," she said. "Finished my album."

"Let's hear it," Darius said. Tommy put it in and they spent the next hour listening. "Well," Darius said. "It's pretty good, we have to cut Runaway though."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"The song is too mature for you," he said.

"Um, I wrote it," she said.

"Still," he said. "I think it needs something more. Something just, out there."

"Be anymore specific D?" Tommy asked.

"Something that will put your album over the edge, something that makes it stick out," he said.

Nikki sighed.

"You're ahead of schedule though. So I figured we'll do some promotional stuff this month while you come up with something."

"Promotional stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Photo shoots, choosing your album cover and title, interviews, performing on TRL next Thursday..."

Nikki smiled. "Serious?"

"Yep," he said.

"Looks like we're going to New York," Tommy said.

"She and the band are going to New York. You and Jude are staying here," Darius said.

"Darius, I'm not sending four unsupervised teenagers to New York City by themselves."

"That's why I called in back-up," Darius said.

"A babysitter, you've got to be kidding me," Nikki groaned.

"Hey, I'm not so terrible," a voice said from the doorway.

"Kwest" Tommy turned around. Nikki got up and hugged him.

"Whoa, what happened to the short little girl that I knew?" Kwest asked.

"She grew up into a kickass rockstar," Nikki said.

"You're still fourteen," Tommy warned.

"Fifteen in three weeks!" Nikki said.

"So," Kwest looked at Nikki. "He knows?"

"What? That I'm her father and Jude kept her a secret from me for nearly fifteen years? Gosh, I had no idea," Tommy said.

"Your sense of humor is going down, man," Kwest said and patted Tommy on the back. "Long time no see."

"Kwest!" Jude came into the office and hugged him.

"I'll let you guys catch up," Darius said. The four walked out of the office.

"Hey man," Speed siad as he Wally and Kyle came over to them.

"Speed," Kwest said. He shook hands with all the guys.

"What's going on?" Aaron said as he Jim and Diane walked in.

"Guys, this is Kwest. He's basically my uncle," Nikki said.

Kwest looked at Jim and Aaron. "Either of you try anything on this little girl here, I kick your ass."

"Really?" Aaron crossed his arms. "Then I bet you'd love to hear about Cal."

Nikki gave Aaron a 'don't go there' look.

"Who's Cal?" Kwest asked.

"Uh," Nikki began. She then saw Jude. "Mom broke up with her abusive boyfriend!" she blurted out.

"Nikki!" Jude said.

Kwest looked at everyone. "Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Let's go to the rehearal space, like old times," Kyle said. Everyone nodded and started to leave.

"Aren't we at the studio?" Jim said.

"Come on," Nikki laughed and pulled him out.

* * *

An hour later, they were at the apartment. 

"..and that's how we lost Wally on tour," Speed laughed. Everyone else laughed.

"What I don't get," Nikki said in between laughs. "Is how he ended up on the side of the highway in his underwear."

Wally shrugged.

"Alright, Kwest," Jude said. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good," he said. "Thinking about moving back to Toronto actually."

"Why?" Jude said.

"Yeah," Speed added. "Her sister's in Miami."

"What?" Tommy laughed.

"He has the hots for Sadie," Nikki said.

"I do not have the hots for Sadie," he said blushing a bit.

"You have the hots for Sadie," SME said at the same time.

"You have the hots for Sadie?" Tommy asked.

Kwest sighed. "I have the hots for Sadie. Okay, happy?"

Everyone laughed and SME made kissy faces.

"So, Kwest why are you back in town?" Kyle asked.

"Nikki," Kwest said.

"Kwest is here for a week, then he's coming with us to NYC," Nikki said looking at her band. "We're going on TRL."

"Seriously!" Diane squealed.

"The TRL," Aaron said not believing it.

Nikki nodded. They all got excited and started talking.

"Kwest," Jude whispered nervously. "Keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry," Kwest said. "How hard can four teenagers be?"

"Let's see you try giving birth to one, then raising it for fourteen years," Jude shot back.

"Aw, it's your time of the month isn't it," Kwest joked. Jude gently slapped him on the back of the head. Kwest laughed and turned to Tommy. "Yo, T. Let's hang out like old times."

"The usual?" Tommy asked.

Kwest thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. See ya at seven." He got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"The place I'm crashing," he answered.

"Aw," Nikki smiled. "Have fun in your mom's living room."

Kwest shook his head as he walked out.

* * *

Tommy and Kwest were sitting in a sports bar. 

"So I started producing Nikki, and later found out she was my daughter that Jude never told me about," Tommy said explaining his story.

"But she was living with you before you found out," Kwest added. Tommy nodded. "Which means you got emotionally involved beforehand."

"I got emotionally involved over fifteen years ago," Tommy laughed. He looked down at his drink and gave a small smile. "It was meant to happen."

"What?" Kwest asked. He saw the look on his face. "You don't think, you guys will get back together?"

Tommy shrugged.

"T, I know you. You never stopped loving her. And I know everyday for the past fifteen years you've been kicking yourself in the ass for walking away. But you can't do this again. Not when you have a kid involved."

"Kwest, you know I love Nikki more than anything," Tommy said.

"Look, her childhood wasn't the greatest with Jude's boyfriends. And other than SME, and me on holidays, she's never had a stable father figure."

"But I'm here now, and I'm ready to be Nikki's dad. I have been ready to be her dad. And I was ready to be with Jude, she wasn't," Tommy defended.

"So you run away and don't contact anyone for fifteen years?" Kwest asked.

"I'll admit, I've screwed up in the past and so has Jude. But we've grown up. And I'm ready, it's just I don't know about her."

"Sorry man, but I can't help you out there," Kwest laughed

* * *

The next day Kwest was talking on his phone when Jude came up behind him. He finished his conversation, hung up, and turned around and jumped. 

"God, Harrison, scare the shit out of me," Kwest laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "Remember those times whenever I wanted to keep a song secret I'd go record it at the rehearsal space?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Up for one of those times?" she asked.

"I thought Tommy was your producer," he said and crossed his arms.

"Hey Kwest?" Jude smiled sarcastically. "Remember when I wanted to keep a song a secret from everyone, including Tommy, I'd go to the rehearsal space to record it and drag you along with me since you're better with a soundboard?"

Kwest chuckled. "I think I remember. And I think I'm up for it."

Jude smiled. "I'll go get the guys."

* * *

"Ready?" Kwest asked. 

Jude looked to SME who was ready and in place. She nodded.

"'Made For You', take one," Kwest said and started recording. Jude and the guys started playing. Jude started singing.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you _

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines  
And I broke all the rules  
And baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you

Kwest had to admit, this song was amazing. And he knew exactly why she didn't want Tommy to hear it. Like most of her songs, it was about him.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do  
And I was made for you..._

She had the same look on her face that she had everytime she sung a song about him. It had never changed since she was fifteen, and it probably never would.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you _

Oh yeah and it's true...  
That I was made for you

_"They're meant to be," _Kwest thought to himself with a smile. He just hoped that this time around, niether of his friends would screw it up.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie Logan and the song title 'Damage' are things I made up.

"When You're Gone" is by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

A week later on Thursday morning, Tommy, Jude, Nikki and Kwest were standing in the airport. 

"Now, you're sure you remembered to pack everything?" Jude asked nervously.

"Yes, Mom," Nikki said a bit annoyed.

"And you have your money, your credit card, cell phone..." Tommy trailed on.

Nikki cut him off. "My compass for when I get lost on 5th Ave?" She suggested sarcastically. "Guys. Come on. I'll be fine. I'll be with the band the entire time and Kwest is watching us. And I'll be back tomorrow. It's only for one night."

"You two know I won't let anything happen to her," Kwest said.

"If anything did, I'd kill you," Tommy said.

"And I'd find a way to bring you back to life so I could kill you," Jude smiled. She turned to Nikki. "Stay with each other, don't do something stupid, and don't get lost or hurt."

"I'll be fine," Nikki hugged Jude and kissed her cheek. She turned to Tommy. "I promise." She hugged him and kissed his cheek as well. "See ya Saturday." She walked through the gate and turned and waved to her parents.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy and Jude were sitting in studio A listening over 'Gone'. 

_I'm gone_

The song finished and Tommy smiled at Jude. "Almost eighteen years I've known you..."

Jude smirked. "And I still got it." She looked at her watch. "3:30. Nikki's on."

They walked into the lobby where MTV was playing on the big screen TV.

"Hey this is James here live from Times Square," the VJ said. "We've got a jammed pack show today. We have Dakota Fanning with her new movie, a phone interview with Charlie Logan, and Nikki Harrison-Quincy is gonna stop by for an interview and a live performance of her first single that hits airways on Tuesday. But now to start the countdown here's, actually, Nikki's own mother, Jude Harrison with her newest video, 'Worth Waiting For'."

A video of Jude and the band on tour began to play with the song 'Worth Waiting For'. It came to a scene where Jude and SME tried to reenact the Abbey Road cover. Tommy laughed.

"Shut up, you know you would have done it too," Jude smiled.

"True," he sighed.

* * *

45 minutes later it was time for Nikki. 

"Alright," James said. "She's the daughter of two mega stars, a recording artist, and get this: she's only fourteen. Everyone give it up for Nikki Harrison-Quincy." The audience cheered as Nikki came out in a black halter top, jeans and heels. " Thanks for coming," James said.

"Well it's great to be here," Nikki said.

"So, you've started recording your debut album, what's that like?"

"God, it's stressful, aggravating, tiring, and probably the coolest, funnest, and most amazing thing I've ever done. I'm loving it."

"So you're parents are Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison. How's working with them?"

"Every teenager's dream job is to be working with your parents 24/7," she joked. "Actually, I think I'm lucky to have them. They've both had amazing careers as a producer and an artist and I'm so grateful to have them as my mentors. It's also great that they know what I'm working on so I don't really have to explain why I'm stressed out, or if we're at home and I'm stuck on a song, they know exactly what I need in it. It's pretty cool."

"And you have a band."

"Yes I do," Nikki smiled. "They've been great. They're my best friends through all the craziness my life has been lately, and they're just some really talented musicians."

"Can you tell us when we can expect something new from your mom?"

"Well, she just got back form a very big tour a few months ago and that's when she shot the video for 'Worth Waiting For'. She's back in the studio with my dad and they're getting to work on her next album. So far it sounds amazing."

"Tell us about your album. What can we expect on it and when's it coming out?"

"Well, I need to record one more song for it then it's expected to come out in early April so about two more months. As for the songs, almost all of them were written by me so a lot of it is based on personal experiences I've had. But one song on it was written by my mother and another one is by my dad. There are a lot of the songs are really emotional and just show what I've been through without my dad in my life for the first fourteen years of my life, and some recent breakups. And other songs are a bit faster and more upbeat."

"So do you have any advice for any aspiring musicians?" he asked.

"Take a risk. Send out those demos, take that audition, and try and get your music out there. It will be worth it. Just don't give up. That's kinda what my single 'Change Your Mind' is about. Reconsidering getting back in the game after you've called it quits."

"Great. And Nikki will perform that song with her band right after the number two video."

"She's amazing," Jude sighed.

Tommy looked at her. "Yeah she is."

"Alright," the VJ said on the TV grabbing their attention. "Here's Nikki Harrison-Quincy performing her first single, 'Change Your Mind'."

Nikki began to sing and the band played. She smiled over at Aaron and Jim throughout the song and while Aaron had a guitar solo, Nikki dance around as she gave a 'rock on' sign to Diane. Soon she finished the song and the audience went crazy.

"Thank you," Nikki said to everyone while smiling.

"Thank you," James said. "And he's our last video of the day. Charlie Logan with 'Damage'.

Tommy turned off the TV.

"She was great," Jude said. "I thought she'd struggle with her first live televised performance but she was good."

"I know," Tommy said. "We're still scheduled to work a few more hours."

Jude sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Three hours later, they were sitting in Studio A brainstorming for song ideas. 

"You need a ballad," Tommy said.

"I know," Jude sighed.

"We don't have one," he said.

She looked at him annoyed. "I know."

"What about one of your older songs?" Tommy suggested.

"You've seen my old journals, there's nothing worth recording from there." She began to pace.

"What about the journal I gave you?" He said.

Jude smirked. "You have that much of an ego that you need to hear songs about yourself?"

Tommy shrugged. "You know that has some ballads." Jude reluctantly handed him the journal. He quickly skimmed through it. "No offense, but none of these have enough power for you."

"I know," Jude sighed. "I've got nothing."

"You're telling me that the Jude Harrison can't write a heart breaking ballad?"

"Look I haven't written anything like that since-" Jude started but regretted what she was about to say.

"What?" Tommy asked. "The last amazing ballad you wrote was White Lines. I've checked the other six albums you recorded without me and nothing compares to that." Tommy looked at a silent Jude. "We need something!"

Jude sighed. "There is one song."

"Jude, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "I've just looked through every journal with available songs."

She closed her eyes. "I never wrote it down."

"Why not?"

"Because," she looked at him, her voice cracking. "If I did, it would prove that I was weak, that there was literally no hope of me getting over you. That I would always love you." She took a breath before stepping inside the recording booth. She walked over to the piano and nodded to Tommy.

He quickly moved to the soundboard and got everything set up. He pressed the button so he could communicate with Jude.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. He pressed record and gave her the signal to start.

She played a few notes before singing.

_ I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you  
_

The entire time she sang she never took her eyes off his.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_ When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

Jude finished the song with tears in her eyes. She came into the sound booth.

"That was..." Tommy started. "Amazing."

"Tommy," Jude started.

"No, Jude," he said. "You don't need to explain anything."

"Yes, I do." She took a breath. "Ever since I came back from my tour we've been dancing around this. We can't let go of the past because we never meant to. We never let ourselves be truly happy these past fifteen years because nothing compares to being with each other. We've been avoiding the fact that we're soul mates and can't do anything about it. We've both done some running away from our problems before, but this time I'm facing it head on."

"Jude-" Tommy tried to stop her.

Jude had tears streaming down her face now. "Next to Nikki you're the most important person in my life. And I was stupid enough to lose you once, and now I have a chance to actually do it over. _We_ have the chance to do it over. So I'm just gonna say it. I've always loved you, Tom Quincy. I never stopped loving you. And don't even try to deny it, because I know you feel the same way too. We're always going to be in love with each other, whether we can help it or not. So I say make the best of it and don't fight it. Let's be happy for once." She let out a breath when she finished and looked at a stunned Tommy. "Well?"

He grabbed her and kissed her. Everything that was bottled up for over fifteen years was let out. They kissed for a few more minutes before finally breaking away for air.

"You wanna get out of here?" Tommy asked.

Jude nodded as she took his hand and he led her out of the studio.


	25. Chapter 25

Songs are:

Love Is All Around - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

My Sweet Time - Alexz Johnson

* * *

"That was so cool!" Nikki said as they walked down Times Square after the show.

"I know!" Diane said.

"Alright, calm down," Kwest said. "Let's go get a bite to eat."

"Where?" Jim asked.

* * *

"A karaoke bar?" Nikki laughed.

"A sushi karaoke bar," Kwest said.

"You got the recommendation from SME, didn't you?" Nikki asked.

"Nah, anytime your mother's in the city we usually meet up here."

They were seated at a circular booth and got their menus. They quickly ordered.

"I'll be right back, just have to make a quick phone call," Kwest said.

Two teenage girls came over.

"Hi, were you on TRL today?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, actually," Nikki answered them.

"Not you," the other girl said and pointed at Aaron. "Him."

"Yeah, I was her guitarist," he said.

"OMG!" They both said.

"You totally have to come over and talk with our friends," the first one said and pulled Aaron out of the booth.

"You were on TV too, you're coming!" The second one said and pulled Jim out.

Nikki sighed as Diane went through her purse. She handed Nikki something.

"Eye drops?" Nikki raised an eyebrow confused.

"They're supposed to reduce red eye, but it might work for green too."

"I'm not jealous," she defended.

"Really?" Diane asked. "Because it looks like you're sending Bimbo number one daggers in your mind."

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit jealous," she said. "But come on, I was being interviewed for ten minutes and then performed and they're paying attention to them and not me."

"Stick to singing, acting is not you forte," Diane said. Nikki looked at her confused. "I know you're not that shallow and egotistical to be jealous that they're paying attention to him and not you."

Nikki stayed silent.

"You like him," Diane said knowingly.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Shut up," Nikki said.

"Told ya," Diane smiled.

"I can't fall for him," Nikki said. "Do you know how screwed up thing will be if I do?"

"Nikki, you're life is weird already."

"True," she said. "God, I never imagined falling for him. My dad thought it'd be Jim."

"Seriously?" Diane laughed.

"When we were holding auditions for the band, he commented on how Jim looked, so I said he looked hot. I might have just said it at the time to tick my dad off. But I don't see Jim that way, even if I try, I still can't see him that way. The thought of seeing him that way creeps me out."

"What about Cal?"

"What do you mean, what about Cal?"

"Did you ever have a certain smile for him? Could you ever tell what he was thinking? Did you ever just like doing absolutely nothing with him?"

"No, I don't think so," Nikki asked not knowing where Diane was going.

"Now what about Aaron?" Diane said. "And I can answer this one. It's D. All of the above you really like this guy."

"D, I can't Yoko Ono my own band," Nikki said. "And I can't kick Aaron out of the band."

"So you're stuck," Jim said sliding back into the booth.

"How much have you heard?" Nikki asked.

"Enough to know that you thought I was hot," he smirked.

Nikki hit him on the back of his head.

"And to know never to bring it up again unless I want to die," Jim said rubbing the back of his head. "But seriously what are you going to do about the Aaron thing?"

"I don't know," Nikki sighed. "I'm not even sure what I'm going to do about the whole popstar thing."

"You'll be great, you've made it this far," he said. Jim looked to the small stage for people doing karaoke. He looked at Diane. She knew what he was thinking. They both got up and walked over to the stage and talked to the person running the karaoke machine.

"Alright," Jim said at the microphone. "This song goes out to our best friend Nikki. She can do anything."

Diane started singing.

_Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it_

Jim started singing the chorus with her.

_Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all_

Jim sang the next verse on his own.

_How will you make it on your own?  
This world is awfully big, girl this time you're all alone  
But it's time you started living  
It's time you let someone else do some giving_

They both sang the last chorus together.

_Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all_

"And now, singing one of her mother's hits, Nikki Harrison-Quincy!" Diane shouted as the intro to My Sweet Time began. A small spot light went on Nikki. She smiled and walked up to the stage. She took the microphone and mouthed a thank you to Diane and Jim. She moved to the music before singing the first verse.

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time

Calling out every night and it just so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should  
With all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until let's begin  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time yeah

Maybe when this is over I'll understand  
What I've got right here in my hands yeah  
Maybe I  
I'll ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again

Nikki finished the song and recieved a standing ovation from almost everyone.

"Thank you," she said and walked off stage. She walked back to her table. Aaron was back now.

"You were amazing!" Diane said.

"Move over Jude Harrison, someone new has taken the mic."

"Now I know why my mom loves coming here," Nikki said to Kwest.

"You were good," Aaron nodded. A few guys and girls around their age came over.

"You're Nikki Harrison-Quincy, right?" a guy asked.

She nodded.

"I know this is a pain, but could we have your autograph?" a girl asked nervously.

Nikki smiled. "No problem." She started signing their papers and took a few pictures. One guy leaned into Nikki while taking a picture.

"Okay," Aaron stopped them. "That's enough."

"What?" the guy asked.

"Our food's coming any minute, and we'd like to eat in peace," Aaron shooed them away.

Nikki glared at him.

"What?"

"What the hell is your problem? All they wanted were a few pictures and autographs?"

"They were crowding your space," Aaron said.

"Really? And Mary-Kate and Ashley over there were giving you yours?" Nikki crossed her arms.

"They were fans," Aaron said. Nikki looked at him. "But they didn't put their arm around me."

"It was one guy who put his arm around me for a picture. One guy," she said. "Besides, what do you care?"

"I care," he said. Nikki looked at him. Just before she was about to say something, their food came.

"Alright," Kwest said regaining everyone's attention. "Let's eat.

Nikki ate the rest of her meal in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay this is kinda a short chapter, but a lot happens in it.

* * *

Nikki walked into her house with her bags the next morning. They got on an early flight, so she was home three hours early.

"I'm home," she said walking in. No one came out to greet her. "Hello?" She said. No answer. She looked at the clock. 9:30, and her parents were notorious for sleeping in. She walked up stairs. "Mom? Dad? I'm home." Still no reply. She walked to her Mom's room. She knocked on the door. "Mom?" She opened it and saw her mother's bed made, and no one in the room. "Okay, I get it," she said. "Revenge for making you watch horror movies right?" Still no answer through the house. She sighed. All of a sudden she heard something move in her father's room. She walked down the hall to find the door half way open. She pushed the rest of the way and her eyes bulged.

"Mom! Dad!" Nikki said surprised.

"Nikki?" Tommy said. Sitting up a bit. Jude was still asleep. "You aren't supposed to be home for a few more hours."

"We managed to get on an earlier flight," Nikki said trying to keep her cool in the awkward situation.

Tommy nodded. "You got lucky."

Nikki smirked. "Yeah. So did you."

For a second, Tommy was confused. He then looked down at his bare chest, then to his left where Jude was sleeping on her stomach. He noticed her naked back. He then remembered the night before and turned beat red.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast, the airport food kinda sucked," Nikki said while trying to hold in her laughter. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Tommy winced as he realized he now had to wake up Jude. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jude," he said. She groaned. "Girl, you gotta wake up now."

"Mmm, five more minutes."

"Nikki's home," he said.

"What?" Jude said sleepily still laying down. "It's one already?"

"No, it's 9:30. She got an early flight. She walked in on us."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Jude. Wake up. Now." Tommy said sternly.

"What?" She said angrily while sitting up. Jude fully opened her eyes and looked around. It wasn't her room. She looked at Tommy. He had no shirt on. She looked at herself, blushed and quickly pulled a sheet over herself. "So we?"

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"And what were you saying about Nikki?" Jude asked.

"She's home. She caught an early flight. And she just walked in the room before I woke you up."

"Oh God," Jude said and hit herself in the face. She kept hitting herself.

"Jude," Tommy said. She continued. "Jude..." still no stopping. "Jude!" he yelled and finally grabbed her hand.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "You were just getting annoying."

"Bet I wasn't annoying last night," she said.

"Trust me, you were far from it," he said.

"Yeah, well you weren't so bad yourself," she said. He smiled at her. "Tommy. What does this mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This. us. Last night. What does it mean for us?" she asked.

Tommy cocked his head and looked at her the way he always looked at her.

"Tommy don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, we might have a repeat of last night," Jude said truthfully.

"I have no problem with that," he smiled.

"I'm serious!" Jude laughed.

"So am I!" he said.

"Tommy answer me. Are we back together or what?" she asked. Tommy leaned in to kiss her.

"Breakfast's ready!" Nikki shouted.

Jude closed her eyes. "Be right down!" She opened her eyes and looked back at Tommy.

"So," he said.

"So," she nodded.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah," Jude got up and quickly slipped on one of shirts and walked to her room to change. Tommy changed as well and they both went downstairs.

* * *

An hour later everyone was silent in the car ride to G Major. 

"So," Nikki said from the back seat trying to start a conversation. "You guys watch me yesterday?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Well, what'd you think?"

"Good," they both said. Silence fell upon them again. Nikki fell back into her seat and looked out the window. She then leaned forward and put one hand over the other and started to move her thumbs. She put her hands between the driver and the passenger's seat.

'What is she doing?' Tommy mouthed to Jude.

Jude looked in between them and pushed Nikki's hands away. "Remind me to kill Kyle for ever teaching you the awkward turtle."

"Sorry," Nikki said. "So what'd you guys do while I was gone?"

"Nikki," Tommy warned.

"What simple question," Nikki said. "Right Mom?"

"You're grounded," Jude said.

Nikki's mouth went agape as they stopped at a red light. Tommy smiled and held Jude's hand. Nikki smiled when she saw it.

* * *

Everyone was sitting and standing in the lobby of G Major. 

"What's up?" Nikki asked.

"Big meeting that Darius just called," Speed said.

"Came at the right time then," Jude said. SME moved over on the couch so that Jude and Nikki could squeeze in as Tommy sat on the armrest.

"Ladies and gentleman," Darius said coming into the room. "Thank you all for taking time out of our busy schedule to pay attention. Not that you really had a choice." Everyone gave a small laugh. "As you know, I've been president of G Major for over seventeen years. I only meant to do one, the one went to two and two, well let's just say it was hard for me to leave the place. These walls were like a second home, and the artists, producers, everyone became like a second family. I know many of you feel the same way about G Major. But let's face it, I'm getting old, I mean we've heard enough of SME's 'over the hill' jokes to last several lifetimes. So today I am officially retiring from the music business entirely."

A few gasps were heard as people began to whisper.

'Did you now about this?' Jude mouthed to Tommy.

He shook his head and pointed at her. She shook her head as well.

"Man, were our jokes that powerful?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think so. I thought they were kinda bad," Wally said. Speed hit him.

"The G Major Board has allowed me to choose my successor, but they will have to move out to LA to meet with the board and set up the new studio as soon as they accept the job," Darius said. Everyone looked around. Darius smiled. "So, T. You up for it?"

"Me?" Tommy asked shocked. "Darius, you hate me."

"How many times have you quit over the years?" Darius asked.

Everyone began counting on their fingers.

"It's not that many!" Tommy yelled at all of them. He looked back at Darius.

"And how many times have I given you your job back?"

"Everytime," Tommy said.

"Tom. You are the best man for this job and you know it. You have til the end of the day to give me your answer." Darius went back to his office. Everyone slowly made their way back to work.

"Lord Squinty Frown," Speed said. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Tommy nodded. SME walked away leaving Jude, Nikki, and Tommy the only ones in the couch area. "So..." he said.

"I'm going up to the roof, if you or anyone else comes after me, they're getting thrown off," Nikki said before walking away.

"Studio A?" Tommy suggested. Jude replied with walking towards the studio and Tommy followed behind As soon as they were both in, Tommy shut the door.

"You gonna take the promotion?" she asked sadly.

"Jude, this is a once in a lifetime chance," he said.

"So isn't this," she said and pointed to the two of them.

"It's not forever, just a few months, a year tops."

"Tommy. Last time you left it was without a word for fifteen years."

"That was when we broke up," Tommy said.

Jude had tears in her eyes. "What do you call this, Quincy?"

"Jude," Tommy said.

"Don't Jude me," she said. He tried to hug her ut she pushed him away. "I should have known this wouldn't work." She left studio A without another word.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, uber long chapter. But it's the last one. Then the epilogue.

Driving One of Your Cars- is by Lisa Miskovsky

There's Us- Alexz Johnson

* * *

Nikki was sitting on the roof of G Major. She heard someone behind her.

"You know what I said," she scolded.

"I think I'll take my chances," Tommy sat down next to her.

"You promised," she said.

"I know," he said.

"So, you'll leave, then come back in 15 years expecting everything to go back to normal?"

"Nikki," he began.

"You're my father," she said. "Always have been, always will be. But I thought for awhile it'd be nice for you to be my Dad." She walked back down int G Major.

* * *

Jude was on her cell phone pacing in Studio C. 

"After what just happened I can't believe he's going to walk away. Again!" she said.

"I can't believe Darius gave him the job and didn't consider me," Sadie said.

"Sades," Jude sighed.

"Kidding," she said. "Sorry Jude, I have no experience in the 'my ex-boyfriend came back started playing house with me and our daughter and now is going to leave me to run the record company where I work at' department."

"Thanks Sadie," Jude said sarcastically.

"No problem, listen I gotta go," she said and hung up.

* * *

The band walked into the lobby and saw Nikki. 

"Hey," Diane said. "The receptionist said that there was big news."

"There is," Nikki said and walked to Studio A. The band followed her. "Let's set up," she said coldly. The band started getting in place. Tommy came in.

"You guys ready to record?" he asked.

"No," Nikki said.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Jim asked.

"I need to go talk to Darius while my father can explain to you why he will no longer be producing us after today," Nikki said before storming out.

The band looked at Tommy.

"Darius is retiring. He named me president. And I have to move out to LA."

"So you're leaving? The studio, Toronto, Jude, and Nikki?" Aaron asked in disbelief. Tommy looked down.

"Listen up," Diane said sternly. "I don't care if you're my producer, my boss, or a freaking washed up boybander. What I do care is that my best friend's dad popped into her life and actually made things okay for her for awhile, made her happy, and is about to take it all away for some stupid promotion. She's you're daughter! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Tommy calmly took it all in. He silently set up the soundboard.

* * *

Nikki burst into Darius' office without knocking. He was taking down some photos. 

"Nikki," he said.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. "Why'd you give him the job?"

"He's the best person," Darius said.

"BS," Nikki said. "Liam's the V.P. of this whole company. And he's already in California. Why not him?"

"Liam quit two months ago," Darius said.

"Kwest," Nikki said.

"Is a good producer and that's where we need him right now."

"Sadie?" Nikki suggested.

"Sadie would be too much like me in running G Major," he said.

"So? You've done great, you've built it up from a small B-list record label to one of the biggest internationally. What would be wrong with bringing in Sadie who could only better this place?" Nikki asked. Darius didn't answer. It dawned on Nikki. "You want him to leave. You don't want him in Toronto."

"Maybe that's true. Maybe I don't want to see you and your mother get hurt by him again. Or maybe I want G Major to go in a new direction, to be more about the music than the money. To actually have artist who love the music and not the fame. And we both know you're father is the perfect person to take it to that level while still having our artists be on top." Darius looked at Nikki. "This will be better for you, your mother, everyone at G Major. To have more creative control over things." He stepped closer to Nikki. "And think what this will do for your father's career. He'll be at the very top, the place he's always wanted to make it to. Don't take that opportunity away from him Nikki."

Nikki stood there.

"I know you want him to stay. Every kid would agree with you. But Nikki you're a full fledged artist now, you can't be just a kid. you gotta think like an adult sometimes. So if you were in his position, what would you do?"

Nikki thought about it for a second. "I have to go." She walked back to Studio A and got into the recording booth. "Follow my lead," she said to the band.

"You're recording you're last song for the album?" Tommy asked.

"Well considering my producer is going to be leaving, might as well finish it before he leaves," she said picking up the electric she had gotten for Christmas.

"But we're gonna do it, even though we don't know any of it?" Jim said.

"Like I said," Nikki looked at her band. "Follow my lead."

"This shall be interesting," Jim said. Diane threw a drumstick at his back. "Ow!"

"I have six pairs stashed behind here, don't make me use them," she said. That was warning enough for Jim and Aaron to get in position.

Nikki nodded to Tommy and started playing. Aaron quickly followed with the back up guitar and soon Jim and Diane started in as well.

_ Saw you go high above, autumn clouds  
Blinded my eyes when the sparks grew bigger than your lies  
You're concealed but still so wonderful, so magical  
Blinded my forehead, say can I see if it's me_

_So cold, so cold...  
Meet me there, alone and spared_

_Cause I'm driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars..._

_Los Angeles is beautiful in summertime they say  
But even if I am surrounded I wish you'll stay  
But it's never been your style, fun for a while, then you're on your own  
Sill I found the greatest force that's been ever known_

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was okay with him leaving. She understood where he was coming from.

_So cold, so cold...  
Meet me there, alone and spared_

_Cause I'm driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars..._

_Oh oh I'm driving one of your cars  
Oh yeah yeah_

_Cause I'm driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
Oh, driving one of your cars...  
_

_Oh, driving one of your cars... _

"How was it?" Nikki asked.

"A little rough, but I think it sounds good that way," Tommy said. "I think you've finished your album."

"So we just recorded an entire song making it up as we go along, and it goes on the album?" Jim said. "We're really good." He was hit with a drum stick.

"Told ya I had more," Diane said.

"I understand why you're doing this," Nikki said. "And I'm okay with it. I'm not happy about it. But it's okay with me if you leave. I guess I just have to grow up and deal with it."

"Thanks," he said. "And how did you come to this grown up decision?"

"I decided that I should ptu myself in your shoes, drive one of your cars," she said.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"Ditto."

* * *

Later that afternoon while Jude and Nikki were still at the studio, Kwest was helping Tommy pack some of his stuff. 

"So in one day, you've decided to leave your home, start a new job, record a song to finish an album, and get on a flight to California tonight?" Kwest said putting stuff in a box. "Same old Tommy."

"Darius said as soon as I accepted the job I'd have to move out there," Tommy said putting pictures in a box. Kwest started packing some photos. "Leave some. Jude and Nikki still live here."

Kwest looked at some of the photos as he put some in a new box. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah," he said, not sure if he as trying to convince Kwest or himself. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Last time you skipped town, you were leaving one rockstar. This time, you're leaving two," Kwest said showing him a photo of him, Jude, and Nikki from Christmas. "I've talked to Nikki. And she understands why I need to leave."

"And Jude?"

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jude's not totally okay with it."

"Tom. You love them more than anything. They're your life. And you're telling me that you're picking up and leaving for no reason at all?"

"The job," he said.

"Pick a better reason."

Tommy couldn't think of any.

"Tom. I'm your best friend, so you're gonna hear this from me. You're scared. You afraid to get too close to Jude and Nikki because you think someone will get hurt again."

"Because someone always does, Kwest!" Tommy yelled. "They were happy before I walked in their lives."

"Jude was miserable because you weren't with her. And Nikki was miserable because her mom was miserable. When I came last week, it was the happiest I've ever seen Nikki and Jude."

Tommy stayed silent.

"Fine leave. But realize this. You're hurting the both of them more this way, then staying and riding it out to see whatever comes ahead." Kwest put the box down. "Have a nice time in LA." He walked out of the house.

* * *

Later that night Tommy, Jude and Nikki were standing in the living room. 

"Promise you'll call and visit?" Nikki asked.

He nodded. "I'll call every day, and come out here any free day I get." She hugged him.

"I love you, Dad."

Tommy blinked a few tears away. "Love you too, Nik."

"Here," she handed him a piece of paper. "Read it later."

He nodded. Nikki stepped aside so Jude could say goodbye.

"Jude," he began.

"Goodbye Tom," she said and stuck out his hand.

"Jude," he said again.

"Please," she closed her eyes. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

He looked down at her hand. He took it, kissed and whispered "Goodbye Jude."

Jude pulled it away to wipe the tears that were now forming in her eyes. He walked towards the door and grabbed his bags. He looked back and waved at the two girls who meant the world to him before walking out the door.

* * *

An hour later Nikki was strumming her guitar in her room when Jude came in. 

"Hey," Jude said. "So, uh for dinner, pizza or Chinese?"

Nikki ignored the question. "I miss him."

"I miss him too." Jude sighed. "We were fine before he came into our lives, we can do it again."

"Mom," Nikki said. "Besides me he was the best thing that ever happened to you. And I came along because he happened to you."

Jude stayed silent.

"What have you been telling me ever since I decided I wanted to be a singer?"

"Wear underwear in public?" Jude said.

"Mom."

"Follow your heart," they both said at the same time.

"You love him," Nikki said.

"I," Jude said.

"Admit it. You love him."

"Fine, I love him."

"Then Mom," Nikki said. "Go after him." Jude shifted uncomfortably. "What have you been telling me since I was little?"

Jude shrugged.

"Don't make the same mistake twice," Nikki said.

"Wow," Jude said. "Mommy says a lot of things. Mommy must be crazy."

"Mommy's right. And Mommy should take her own advice." Nikki looked into her mother's eyes. "Go after him. Stop him. Don't make the same mistake twice."

Jude looked up at the clock. It was 7:15, and Tommy's flight left at 8:00. She turned to Nikki. "If I'm not back by 10:00, call Speid and have him come get you and bring you to his house."

"Will do," Nikki smiled.

* * *

Jude was driving the Viper to the airport. She looked at the clock. 7:38. 

"Make it in time, make it in time," she said to herself.

Meanwhile in Nikki's room, she began to play There's Us.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

Jude took a turn on to another road as it began to rain.

_ If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_  
_  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all_

Jude ran into the airport and up to the ticket counter.

I'll keep everything I shared with you

"One for the 8:00 to LA," Jude said out of breath. the woman at the counter started to type.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "That flight has already taken off." Jude looked up at one of the clocks in disbelief. Toronto: 8:03.

"You're too late," the woman said.

And that's enough  
There's us

"Thanks," Jude squeaked out. She walked back outside into the rain which hid the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked around for the Viper, but saw where she parked it was a drop off only zone. In the few minutes she was inside, it had been towed away. She walked a few yards to where Taxi pick up and drop off was.

"Taxi!" Someone yelled with no luck as a car drove by. Jude turned, as she knew that voice way too well. "Taxi!" he yelled again and this time a car stopped. It pulled over and he began to walk towards it.

_"This is it, now or never,"_ Jude thought to herself. He opened the door to get in and Jude opened her mouth to find herself singing. "When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"

He stopped. He turned around to see the girl he had always loved standing in the rain.

"Jude?" He said. He forgot about the taxi and walked towards her.

"Tommy," Jude said walking to him and meeting him half way. "Don't leave. I know I was kind of a jerk at first, but you showed me and Nikki what it was like to be loved again. And I know you deserve this job, and that it's an amazing opportunity, but so isn't the chance at a real family. So stay. In Toronto. With Nikki. And me. Because she loves you." Jude stepped closer to him. "I love you."

He stayed silent taking it all in.

"Tommy?" Jude said. "Tommy?" she tried getting his attention.

"Fifteen years ago, I asked you a question. Well I'm forgetting the first answer you gave me and asking again," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He flipped it open. "Jude Harrison. I love you, and our daughter. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jude looked down at the ring and then back at Tommy.

"Well?" He smiled.

She looked up at him. She then flung herself into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"So is it a yes or a no?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer," she said and continued kissing him. They kissed for a few more minutes before breaking apart.

"How'd you get here anyway?" he said. "Your car is in the shop."

Jude's eyes bulged. The Viper!


	28. Epilogue

As they were sitting in the Viper soaking wet on their way home.

"Yeah," Tommy said on his cell phone. "Sorry D, I'm not taking the job." He hung up and looked over at Jude.

Jude looked down at her ring. Tommy smiled at her.

"It's the same one," she said. "You kept it after all these years."

He looked at her. "I thought it might come in handy some day."

She looked at him. "You knew I was coming after you?"

He shrugged. "I hoped."

She sighed. "I can't believe we're engaged!"

"I know," he said. "Kinda nice, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"By the way, thanks for getting my car towed," he said.

"I had no other way of getting here!" she said. "And besides, you know it was worth it."

"Yeah, you are," he smiled.

"Tommy," Jude asked. He looked at her. "Why didn't you go on that plane?"

"I was going to," he said as they stopped at a red light. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Nikki's album thank you letter."

Jude took it and opened the folded piece of paper. Tommy started driving again.

_First off, I'd like to say thanks to God for giving me this amazing opportunity. Then I'd like to say thanks to my parents, for their love, care, advice, and inspiration. You're the reason I've made it this far, I love you. Next, all my family: Sadie, Kwest, SME, I love you guys to death and could have never made it through without you. The Big Guy (Darius) for giving me this chance and for sticking it through with me when I had to deal with my parents. A huge thank you to my best friends: my band. Diane, Jim, Aaron, you guys are some of the dorkiest, weirdest, most amazingly talented, nicest and best friends I could have ever asked for. And just think-- this is only the beginning for us. And last but not least I'd like to tank my fans, for buying this album and supporting me. This is my dream, and it's just bunch of crap without you guys._

Jude looked down the page to the title, Album Dedication.

_This album is for the stupid people out there. The people afraid to take that risk, the people who lose sight of what's important, the people scared to say yes, the people who don't believe. The people who are a lot like my parents, who are afraid to fall in love. My parents were recently sprung into a situation, where they had to co-exist with one another, something they hadn't done since their break-up before I was born. They were doing great, and had become best friends again, and they were still in love without realizing it. This album is for them, and for everyone who believes you can fall out of love. The people who don't realize that they can be happy right here and now if they only let themselves; this album is for you. I mean it not to be your anthem, or something you relate to, but as a slap in your face to wake you up. Because if you're reading this, and you're one of those people who I'm talking about, someone like my parents, then listen up: Time to start living._

"Wow," Jude said. "Our daughter is amazing."

"She called us stupid," Tommy said. "Extremely stupid."

Jude sat back in her seat. "She's right."

"That's why I couldn't get on the plane," Tommy said. He pulled into their drive way. Nikki was looking out the window and smiled when she saw them. They saw her as they were walking in.

"Hey guys, I have some big news," Nikki said. She looked at her parents. They were holding hands, and something on Jude's hand sparkled. Nikki's mouth went agape. "Is that a?"

"We're getting married," Jude smiled.

Nikki pinched herself.

"What are you doing?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Making sure my life was this perfect and I wasn't dreaming." She laughed.

"So?" Jude asked. "What's your big news?"

"Surprise!" A blonde came out of the kitchen.

"Sadie?" Tommy and Jude said at the same time both confused.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well after talking to Jude this morning," she began. "I called Darius. He said that you had already taken the job as president. And I figured you leaving would cause my baby sister and my sister's baby to be sad and heart broken so I flew up here. Darius had called the airline to double check that you're flight would be on time to LA and found out you never got on the plane. He figured you had made your choice and called me. I accepted the position. you're looking at G Major's new President."

"But I thought Darius said the new President had to fly out to LA as soon as they accepted."

"He did," Sadie said. "But I called the board, the faxed me the things that needed to be signed and e got everything transferred for me. As for the new studio out there, I left things in control with Jamie."

"You can't do that," Tommy said.

Sadie scoffed. "I'm the President. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"But Darius..." Jude began.

"Darius doesn't run G major anymore, does he?" Sadie smirked.

Jude's jaw dropped. Her mouth then formed into a smile. "You planned it didn't you?"

Sadie shrugged. "Just proves that I'm ready for this job. This promotion also means I can chose wherever I want to live."

"You're moving back?" Jude asked.

"I can have my dream job, and live in my hometown."

"So Dad?" Nikki said. "Why didn't you think of that?"

Tommy stiffened and Jude smirked.

"Hey," Sadie scolded. "Leave my Vice President alone."

"Vice President?" The three said.

"I can't think of anyone else that'd be better for the job," Sadie said. "So what do you say..." she looked at Jude's hand. "Future brother-in-law?"

Tommy sighed. "Sounds good." He said. He looked at Jude and Nikki. "As long as I can still be a producer."

"You think I'd listen to them whine about anyone else but you producing them?" Sadie smiled.

Jude looked at Tommy. "There's no one else I'd rather have."

Tommy looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Same here."

"Ugh," Nikki groaned. "Get a room."

"You're grounded," they both said at the same time.

THE END

* * *

Alright that's it!

Not really, I'm coming up with a sequel. It will mostly be about Nikki though, don't worry there's still gonna be a ton of Jommy but you guys have seemed to really respond well to her so it's gonna be a good mix.

I was thinking of making it similar to how the show works, you know how Jude does a voice over at the very beginning of each episode? Nikki would do that.

I'm also throwing in a few new characters, but they won't be introduced right away. Well one of the might...

The sequel is called "Change Your Mind" and I have a preview for it on YouTube (just search: Instant Star Change Your Mind Preview), but it's more of like a slideshow since I couldn't really get the video to work for me. But it's basically just an insight into Nikki's life and some of what she has in store. And please don't laugh at me for the actors/actresses I used for the characters I created. (Miley Cyrus is acting out Nikki). Well please review and add any ideas you have for the sequel!


End file.
